From Anonymity to Infamy:Jack Sparrow's Tale
by catgirlutah
Summary: Captain Jack Sparrow hasn't always been known as Captain, or Jack Sparrow for that matter. Follow him through life changing events that made him become the dashing, yet odd, pirate we all enjoyed in the remarkable movie. Please R&R!
1. Rosalyn

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, although I am really good at imagining I do. 

Author's Note: I decided to write this prologue to introduce the characters a bit more and hopefully crosses fingers make it more understandable.

AN2: Sorry it took me so long to update. I planned to update on the 17th (my birthday) but I had too much homework. Then on Wednesday I went to see Return of the King and had a whole bunch of homework. I hope all this makes up for it.

Prologue: Rosalyn

Rosalyn Smith sat in her blue velvet chair, tediously embroidering a handkerchief for her daughter. Jacob and Jodi sat on the polished marble floor to her side, playing quietly with toys. Rosalyn was immensely bored of the embroidery, but that is what cultured and refined women did. The mahogany grandfather clock chimed nine times, heralding to the world that it was 9:00. Rosalyn was surprised that it was so late and alarmed that the children were still up. She stood up, carefully placing the handkerchief next to her chair.

"Children, it's time for bed," she said as she walked over to them. Her comment was met by a hearty groan from her son.

"But mum, we just started playing pirates." The little boy's liquid brown eyes pleaded with his mother's as he looked up at her.

"I know. We wouldn't want to make Father mad, though." The little boy jumped slightly at the mention of his father.

"Very well," Jacob said as he stood up. He picked up all the toys and ran to the playroom, flitting like a little sparrow. Jodi gracefully stood and walked up to her mother, slipping her hand into Rosalyn's.

"Mum, will you tell me a story first?" Jodi's honey eyes stared pleadingly into Rosalyn's molasses colored eyes.

"Isn't it Jacob's turn to hear a story first?" Rosalyn smiled at her daughter.

"No, you told him a story first last night. It's my turn." She spoke softly, gently chiding her mother's forgetfulness.

"All right, love." Rosalyn stroked the little girl's hand. Jacob walked up to the two of them, eyes full of anticipation. "Shall we head off to bed?" The twins nodded. Rosalyn and her children walked to the great marble hallway. Jacob turned left and the girls turned right. Rosalyn and Jodi quickly reached Jodi's doorway.

"Mum, I want to hear about a princess tonight." Jodi opened her oak door, her ebony colored hair flapping around in a circle.

"Very well," Rosalyn said as Jodi pulled her towards her bed. Jodi quickly changed into her light chemise. She sat on the bed and regally drew the covers around her, resting them against her chin.

"Once upon a time, a beautiful princess…" Rosalyn spun a tale about a princess falling in love with a prince. She let her voice trail off when Jodi's breathing became even and she was asleep. Rosalyn slowly stood up, careful not to wake her daughter. She gave Jodi a quick kiss and headed to Jacob's bedroom.

* * *

Rosalyn's footsteps echoed as she walked down the marble hallway. She caught sight of herself in the gilded mirror and stopped. It was so odd to have such fine apparel. She laughed to herself as she started walking to her son's room. 

Rosalyn slowly opened the door and was not surprised to see her son playing with a fake sword in his nightclothes. She crept silently toward him, trying to surprise him.

"Hello, mum. I'm ready for me story now." Jacob laughed as he turned and saw the surprise in her eyes. "You know you can't sneak up on me, I'm Jacob Smith." He grinned a little half grin at his mother.

"No, you're my little sparrow." She walked up to him and started tickling him. Merry peals of laughter came out from both of them as they wrestled, each one trying to tickle the other and avoid being tickled themselves. After several moments, Rosalyn stood and brushed her fine silk skirt.

Jacob stood as well and imitated his mother, over-exaggerating every movement she made. She laughed at the comical imitation. "You know, Jacob, imitation is the best form of flattery." She smiled. "Are you ready for your story?"

Jacob nodded and jumped onto his bed, pulling the covers up to his chin. Rosalyn compared her two children and their antics and laughed to herself. "Let me guess, you want to hear a pirate story."

Jacob nodded enthusiastically. "O' course I do, mum. I love pirates."

"Very well, shall I tell you one about Calico Jack?" Jacob nodded again. Rosalyn continued, "Alright. I shall tell you the tale of Calico Jack and the Commodore Brewton. Calico Jack had been caught whilst pilfering Holmen, a tiny town on the coast of Haiti. Brewton was determined to hang Calico Jack, bu' o' course Calico Jack's loyal crew was going to try to save their magnificent captain." Jacob yawned, but Rosalyn did not notice. She seemed enveloped in the story, almost as if she were reliving it.

"Sandra, the first mate an' one o' the very few female pirates, came up wi' a bloody brilliant plan. She organized the crew into five groups of three each. She planned to dress up as a rich woman and faint at the gallows right in front of the Commodore while he was leading Calico to the gallows. Whilst the Commodore was tryin' to revive her, one of the five groups would carefully loosen the ropes around Calico Jack's han's so e'd be able to slip away, unnoticed. Three of the groups would distract the officers around Calico Jack. An' this is where the plot gets interesting. The final group would sneak Calico Jack out in the confusion. O' course, the plan din't work accordin' to plan. Most plans ne're work as their supposed to." Rosalyn paused.

The faint sound of snoring was emanating from the young Jacob. Rosalyn was startled to see him asleep. She'd been lost in the telling of the story. She carefully kissed the child and stood up, lost in her story. She slowly left the room and went to bed herself.

* * *

**ChaosLightning13**- Thank you, very much. I am trying to be professional. I love your fanfic as well.  
**FairyObsession**- Thanks! I love your story! 


	2. Sanctuary

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to any of the characters. Darn. 

AN: I have decided to update this chapter. My little brother said it's too short. It's still to short, but at least it is updated.

AN(12/26): I added a flashback. Tell me if it is a bit confusing and I'll try to fix it up to be more understandable.

Chapter 1: Sanctuary

Jacob Smith sat in his chair, writhing with discomfort. A man, or teenager rather, wasn't meant to sit still for so long. He diverted his attention from his aching body to fantasizing being a pirate again. His eyes glazed over as he occupied his time with something more entertaining.

"Master Jacob, are you paying attention?" The teacher walked over to Jacob's desk. He leered down at the teenager with eyes full of reproach.

"O' course I am, sir." The last word was pronounced with a bit of humor. "You were informin' the class of the significance o' the West Indies, in which we all live. The Crown is quite favorable t'wards us because we are the most productive o' the colonies. We produce extremely valuable sugar, and therefore profit. Ho'ever, I noticed you forgot to mention the vast amount of slaves we go through to produce said profits." Jacob pronounced the word slave with faint derision. His dark brown eyes still had a glazed look to them, but his voice sounded incredibly interested in the whole subject. Jacob gave the teacher an odd, half smile.

"I was getting to that young lad. Does anyone know why we use slaves?" The teacher looked around, ignoring the hands of all the other young men and sending them an icy stare. "Anyone at all?" The teacher glanced down at Jacob. "How about you? You seem to know an awful lot about everything." The other students snickered.

"I'd love to answer that!" Jacob's voice was full of fake enthusiasm. "We Englishmen, y' see, are incredibly lazy. We happened to come upon a weaker, exploitable civilization in our course o' travels. We took them from their homes and way of life to do our busy work, as it were. We treat these innocent humans, diff'rent from us only 'cause their skin is dark, as we treat dogs." Jacob smiled his odd little smile, anger flashing from his eyes. His hands had been moving about while he spoke in peculiar patterns, often moving somewhat delayed after Jacob made a particular point or just at random times.

The teacher glared menacingly down at Jacob for having such ridiculous ideas. "That's wrong, Jacob. Slaves aren't human. They're heathen, more ape-like than human. They worship heathen gods and it is our right to have dominion over them." The teacher's voice became somewhat excited. "You know the punishment. Come up to the front." The teacher began walking towards the front of the room, knowing the boy would follow him as incidents like this happened at least once a week.

Jacob stood up and followed the teacher to the front. He began mocking the teacher by copying his movements and over-exaggerating the teacher's slight limp. The other students began snickering, but stopped as the teacher turned and shot them a bad look. The pair soon reached the front.

"Off comes your shirt." The teacher waited impatiently as Jacob took his shirt off, grabbing it from his hands. Jacob flexed proudly, showing off well-defined muscles. The teacher then reached over to his trusty switch and started whipping the boy. Jacob's eyes were even more glazed than before. He smiled as the teacher hit harder and harder. The teacher drew blood from the previous week's whipping before he decided the task was complete. After he finished the fourteen stripes, he said with a raspy voice, "Let that be a lesson to you all, boys. You often can't learn something correctly without pain. Class dismissed."

The rest of the class quickly left, sensing the confrontation between teacher and student would continue. "Could you please pass me shirt back to me, sir?" The sentence was spoken with a hint of derision by Jacob.

"That was an interesting stunt you pulled, boy." The teacher handed the shirt back to Jacob. "You'd think you'd learn your lesson."

"Oh, I 'ave. I just happen to 'ave figured out that you enjoy punishing me because my father pays you or happens to 'ave an agreement wi' you. I am an insolent whelp, after all." He smiled his odd smile and pulled the shirt over his bloody back. "I suppose me father will be pleased to see the blood stains on me back. Nice effect, good work, sir." Jacob pointed at his back and the bloody switch the teacher was still holding.

The teacher hastily put the switch down. He coughed and said, "I would appreciate it if you didn't mention any of this to your father." The teacher looked earnestly into Jacob's eyes.

"The conversation or the beating?" Jacob's eyes mocked the teacher, but the voice sounded honest. He had finally come out of the sanctuary his mind offered-to a degree.

"You know what I mean." The teacher laughed nervously, picturing Mr. Smith's anger at him if he knew Jacob had figured his schemes out.

"Right then, I won't. If ye'd please excuse me…" Jacob turned toward the door.

"I have a question for you, Jacob." Jacob pivoted back to face the teacher. "How can you handle the pain?"

Jacob smirked. "Aah. An elf told me the secret once. The mind can endure anything and can overpower the feelings of the body. If it hadn' been for that elf, I'd be in constant agony. You really are a wonderful eunuch when it comes to the switch." Jacob winced. "G'day." Jacob walked away, emulating a particularly drunk man.

The teacher mused over the conversation, puzzled at what Jacob had said. He looked up the word eunuch in a dusty old dictionary and vowed to never trust a compliment from the boy again. He promptly began grading papers.

Jacob smiled to himself as he walked away from the school house. He caught sight of himself in a store window and stopped, admiring his reflection. He looked very odd, indeed. He was the son of a plantation owner, but enjoyed dressing like a pirate, sullying up his new clothes as soon as he got them. His eyes lost more of the glazed look as he examined his reflection. His reflection peered at him with amusement. Jacob loved being odd. It was a good tactic to stay a step ahead of his enemies, or friends for that matter. It kept them distracted long enough for him to cause mischief.

Jacob heard the cry of a young boy. It sounded exactly like he did the first time his father beat him. He looked over at the child. The boy had dark hair and looked similar enough to himself that he couldn't hold back the memories that started washing over him. The boy was reprimanded by his father. It was too much to handle and soon Jacob was lost in painful memories.

Jacob's father, Richard, always seemed to think Jacob wasn't good enough. He began beating Jacob when Jacob turned five and needed to learn how to become a man. Jacob remembered that first beating very well. His father had been increasingly angry with Jacob for playing pirates all the time and was convinced the boy would resort to piracy. Imagery from a suppressed childhood memory swept into Jacob's mind, evading every aspect of it.

* * *

_Jacob sat in the front room, playing pirates as usual. Rosalyn was busy teaching Jodi how to cook in the kitchen. Jacob looked up as the sound of footsteps reached his ears. He felt an odd sense of dread as he recognized the footsteps to be his father's._

_"Hello Jacob." Richard's voice was deep and menacing. He leered down at Jacob with his piercing blue eyes._

_"'Lo, father." Jacob smiled up at his father, sensing the tension but not understanding what it was about._

_"I see you're playing around like a pirate again." Richard peered at him again, a curious mix of resentment and excitement illuminating his face._

_"Yep. I love playin' pirates." Jacob smiled. His five year old mind couldn't process the emotion behind his father's words._

_"You know I don't like you to play pirates. You are the son of a rich plantation owner. You will own the plantation when I die. There is no sense in you pretending to be a pirate." Richard roughly grabbed his son, pulling him up. "Maybe I can beat some sense into your thick head." _

_Jacob cried out as his father pulled him to the room furthest away from the kitchen so Rosalyn could not hear what would ensue. Jacob grabbed wildly at the walls, but only succeeded in pulling off tapestries. His father quickly reached a specific room and unlocked it._

_"Father, you're hurting me!" Jacob sobbed as Richard flung him on the wall. He looked up at his father, his liquid brown eyes full of pain._

_"You'll never learn your lesson without a bit of pain, Jacob. I want you to be a man when you take over for me as the plantation overseer." Richard's voice was as harsh as nails. He grabbed a whip from the wall._

_Jacob whimpered as he saw his father grab the whip. He hadn't ever seen the room he was in before. His father had called it off limits to the twins. Jacob could see why, for this was the room his father whipped misbehaving slaves in. Whips and flogs decorated the wall. Dried blood was pooled on the floor and splattered onto the wall behind Jacob. Jacob winced as he pictured the torture his father's slaves had to endure from him._

_"Are you going to be like me, Jacob?" Richard's eyes were gleaming maniacally. Jacob shook his head negative, his stubborn streak taking hold. Richard calmly took Jacob's shirt off, turned him so Jacob's back was facing him, and whipped him hard enough to draw a bit of blood. Jacob screamed in agony._

_"Will you stop playing pirates?" Richard whipped the boy around, to observe his face. Tears of agony were welling in the little boy's eyes._

_"No." It came out as a mere whimper. Terror flooded Jacob's eyes as his father turned him and whipped him even harder. A scream of excruciating pain escaped Jacob's throat. Richard roughly turned the boy to face him again._

_"Will you stop now?" Richard's eyes were full of disgust and glee. Jacob whimpered, slowly shaking his head. "Fine then. You'll receive five more whips today."_

_Richard turned the boy around, forcing him against the wall. He whipped Jacob with as much force as he used on a full grown slave. Each time the whip came down, Jacob screamed with an inhuman voice. Blood was dripping down his back, giving a curiously disgusting sense of warmth. By the fifth lash of the whip, Jacob was huddled in a fetal position._

_Richard threw the sullied whip down after the five lashings. "I will beat you again next week unless you begin to act properly." He whirled around, leaving his son crumpled against the wall, crying in agony. The door slammed shut behind him._

_Jacob lay in a fetal position for what seemed like eternity. The flow of blood from his back eventually slowed and finally stopped as the wounds began scabbing over. He was oblivious to anything but the pain. It felt like his back was on fire. His young mind was starting to give in to his father's demands. Most children would have given up on the first whip, but Jacob had a strong stubborn streak, especially in matters concerning his father. _

_Jacob didn't hear his mother fumbling with the door. Rosalyn had sensed something was amiss when she went to check on Jacob and found him missing. She figured at once that Richard had come home early, due to the fact that Jacob's pirate toys were strewn around the parlor. Jacob had always cleaned up after himself if he moved on to another activity. It took Rosalyn a while to find where Jacob was, and when she did, the door was locked. She had to sneak into Richard's personal effects to get the extra key to unlock the heavy door._

_Rosalyn gasped as she finally got the door unlocked. Jacob was lying in a pool of his own dark blood. She almost thought he was dead until she heard the faint whimpering he was giving off._

_"Jacob!" She rushed over to him. "Are you alright?" A moan answered her. "Can you stand?" Jacob weakly tried raising his small hand. "I guess not." Rosalyn gently lifted the boy up. Jacob screamed in agony as she tried not touching his bruised, bloody back._

_"Father," Jacob's voice was incredibly weak. "…he beat me… I guess 'e don' like pirates." Jacob tried to weakly smile, trying to reassure his mother's worried face that hovered above him._

_"I guess not." Rosalyn carefully carried Jacob to the kitchen, trying to touch his back as little as possible. She concocted a story to tell Jodi in case she was still waiting for her in the kitchen. She slowly opened the kitchen door._

_"Mum, what happened?" Jodi's face was etched with concern as her mother brought Jacob into the kitchen._

_"He, uh, fell onto something very sharp. Can you please go get me some flowers to cheer him up?" Rosalyn was desperate to help her son. Thankfully, Jodi rushed off on the unimportant task, her five year old brain not able to understand when she was being brushed off. Rosalyn breathed a sigh of relief as her daughter ran off._

_"What would ye have m' do, m' lady?" The black cook, a slave, looked at Jacob with concern. She enjoyed the young master, as he was always pleasant and grateful towards her._

_"Can you please make sure my husband doesn't come in here?" Rosalyn looked into the woman's dark eyes. "He's going to kill whoever did this to Jacob. I don't want him to see Jacob until he's bandaged up." Both women realized that this story was false, as both new that Richard had done it to his son. The cook nodded and stood watch outside the door, realizing Rosalyn needed to be the one to help her son. Rosalyn smiled at her gratefully as she left, still holding Jacob in her arms._

_"Mum, I hurt." Jacob's voice was raspy. Rosalyn looked down at her son and carefully laid him stomach down on the countertop. Her eyes filled with tears as she saw him wince._

_"I know, me boy." Rosalyn walked over to the various assortments of cupboards in their large kitchen. She opened a rather large one. A smaller, locked cupboard sat inside the larger one. She pulled out a necklace with a small key out of the top of her silken dress and unlocked the smaller cupboard. The cupboard shelves were full of medicinal equipment and glass bottles. She grabbed several large bandages and a bottle and walked back to the countertop were Jacob lay on his stomach._

_"Here, Jacob. Drink this. It'll 'elp you 'andle the pain." She handed a bottle to her son. He gratefully grabbed it and started drinking. He spat out about a mouthful as a slightly fiery taste assaulted his mouth. Rosalyn laughed. "Can' ye handle a bit o' rum, me boy?" She took the bottle from him, satisfied the boy had had enough._

_Jacob laid his head on the countertop utterly exhausted from the blood loss. He was still crying, though no sound escaped from his mouth. He tried to be brave in front of his beloved mother by choking back the sobs from the pain._

_"Oh, me poor sparrow, I should 'a known he would do that." Rosalyn's eyes were full of rage as she thought of her husband. She grabbed the bandages and started twisting them. "Oh, if I had it my way, I'd kill tha' man."_

_Jacob glanced up at his mother, surprised by the raw hate in her voice. He'd always assumed his mother couldn't hate someone that much. _

_"Jacob, I need to clean the wounds an' bandage them. It'll be extremely painful. Can ye 'andle it?" Rosalyn's usually calm and cultured voice was full of emotion and the odd accent she had whenever she told Jacob stories. Jacob nodded, eager to appear strong to his mother. Rosalyn reached for a rag and dipped it into the basin of water she and Jodi had been about to use to make dinner. She gently daubed her son's back. A scream of agony escaped his throat and she jumped back in surprise._

_"Sparrow, do y' want to hear how to handle pain?" Jacob nodded. "Al' right then. I learned this from someone who knew Calico Jack. Do ye know what Calico would do under pain of torture?" Jacob remained silent, desperately trying not to cry. Rosalyn stroked his cheek and continued. "I'll tell ye then. Calico Jack had a wondrous plan t' never le' his enemies find out important information under torture. He made 'imself a "sanctuary" as it were. Do ye know what a sanctuary is?" Jacob shook his head. Rosalyn smiled, pleased she had somewhat diverted his attention from the pain. "It's a special place where no one can hurt you. Calico made 'is sanctuary by picturing someplace he loved a lot. 'E also had someone 'e loved a lot in it. He'd talk to that someone, concentrating on the place and person until all the pain faded away. Can ye do that, Jacob?" She looked deep into Jacob's brown eyes, trying to send comfort to him. Jacob nodded and closed his eyes._

_The silent sobs Jacob had been suppressing soon stopped. Jacob began breathing normally, the winces of pain stopped as well. Rosalyn took the rag and began to gently clean her boy's back. She was surprised at how fast he picked the technique up. He didn't even make a sound when she lifted him and began bandaging him up._

_"Thanks mother," Jacob said as soon as Rosalyn was finished. He opened his eyes. They had a glassy look, but he still managed to convey gratefulness in his eyes. Rosalyn was surprised. Calico Jack hadn't been able to do that, according to the stories._

_"You're welcome." Rosalyn's voice lost the odd accent as she realized her son was fine and that he would become suspicious._

_"I think I'll go play pirates again." Jacob jumped off the counter, stumbling a bit from the small amount of rum he had consumed. Even though it had only been about a mouthful, Jacob was only five and a bit small for his age. Rosalyn cleaned the kitchen and locked the cupboard door, marveling at her son._

* * *

Richard had stopped beating the boy weekly once Jacob entered school at the age of nine. Richard now had others do his dirty work for him and paid all of his teachers to beat him, as Jacob never seemed to learn his lesson. Jacob had been glad for the reprieve. His father was a lot stronger than his first teacher, who only beat Jacob for the extra money. Richard had still occasionally beat Jacob until he was thirteen. Now that Jacob was a teenager, his father never beat him; but that was because his new teacher was very good at drawing blood. 

Jacob shook his head as he tried to stop remembering the past. The past was past and it was just better to move on and forget. Besides, his mother was waiting for him.

* * *

**Heldin**- Thanks for reviewing me. I was hoping to get at least three good reviews before updating.  
**JessieRose**- Thanks! I appreciate it! I was a bit apprehensive about writing a story.  
**Merenwen Luinwel**- Thank you! I liked your story as well. My elf name is Gilraen Lúinwë. That's similar to your last name.  
**TheSilverLady**- Thanks.  
**Sida**- Thanks a bunch. I also plan to explain some of his exploits mentioned in the movie.  
**Anonymous**(12/20)- Thank you!  
**ChaosLightning13**- Thank you. I'd get it published, but I'm not that good at writing. I base my writing style on the way actors act, if that makes any sense.  
**FairyObsession**-Thanks a bunch, mate. Thank you for the review as well. 


	3. Revelation

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, although I wish that I did. 

AN (12/29): This is such a sad chapter. I kept putting it off and putting it off, so please tell me how to improve it if it is confusing.

AN (12/30): I promise that Chapter 3 will be up soon-I have just been having a hard time writing it. I will probably put it up tomorrow, if my brothers let me use the computer.

Chapter 2: Revelation

Jacob slowly meandered his way up to his family mansion and sugar plantation. He passed several slaves in the fields and talked to them, as usual. Something today seemed rather strange, however, so he made his conversations really short. He enjoyed making the slaves feel better, hating the entire slavery institution.

Jacob was wondering what his mother was up to as he approached their walnut front door. He was wrapped up in his own thoughts, but constantly aware of his surroundings. He always scanned the environment around him, just in case an ambush was waiting. Jacob seemed to make a lot of enemies rather than friends.

Jacob had put his hand on the handle of his family's front door when he heard a pitiful moan. He snapped around, his brown eyes moving wildly from side to side. He heard the moan again, coming from near the bushes to the side of the door. Jacob walked over to the bushes, noting the trail of rustled grass and squashed leaves that lead up to it. A man's boot was sticking out of the bush. Torn homespun pants were covered in leaves right above the bush.

Jacob thought that a slave had been trying to flee from his father again, but remembered his father was down in Oxbury purchasing a new dress for Jodi. Jodi was obviously with him, ensuring her dress would be proper and look lovely on her.

Jacob heard a moan again. There was something very unusual about the moan as it sounded too high to be a man's voice. Jacob moved one of the branches aside and was absolutely stunned at the sight that greeted him. His mother was dressed in standard pirate gear. Her beautiful ebony hair was tied up in a tight bun. Her head was propped on an odd three sided hat. She was clutching a pistol and had a sword in a scabbard to her side.

"Mum!" Jacob exclaimed as soon as he found his voice. He pushed the bushes away from her and gently stroked her face. She blinked and struggled to open her eyes.

"Jacob." Rosalyn's voice was very faint. Jacob leaned in closer to hear her better. "Ye weren' supposed t' see me like this." She tried to smile, but soon lost consciousness.

Jacob struggled to keep the tears back, vainly seeking his sanctuary, but he couldn't. Sobs of rage and intense pain filled the air as he picked his mother up. He carefully carried her into the mansion, trying to keep a grip on reality. His mother needed him to stay together.

Jacob moved as fast as possible to his father and mother's room, careful to not bump Rosalyn against anything. He had inhuman strength due to the adrenaline coursing through his body. Carrying Rosalyn felt like carrying a pillow. He reached his parent's room in two minutes.

Jacob pushed the door back and gently placed his mother onto her four poster bed in the middle of the room. A memory came to him and he knelt beside her on the bed. He gently reached for the gold chain with the small key on it and took it off. She didn't move, which was a very bad sign.

Jacob ran out of the room towards the kitchen. None of the black house slaves dared stop him, for he had a maniacal look on his face. He rushed into the kitchen, almost knocking down the cook.

"Young master, where be the problem?" The cook's face was etched with concern as she saw the look of terror on Jacob's face.

Jacob ignored her, going from cupboard to cupboard trying to find the special one his mother always had locked up. He screamed in frustration as he realized he couldn't find it. "Where be the special cupboard?" he asked the cook, spitting the words out as fast as possible.

"It be right o're there, inside that cupboard." She pointed toward an especially large one he had missed in his hurried search.

Jacob threw the door to the cupboard open, breaking the hinges. The door clattered to the floor, but Jacob didn't mind. He fumbled around with the lock for a while, his fingers refusing to calm enough to get the small key into the lock. When he finally opened the special cupboard, he grabbed all the bandages and bottles he could possibly carry.

"Do y' need some help, boy?" The cook looked into Jacob's eyes, trying to figure out why he needed that many bandages.

Jacob blinked, trying to knock some sanity back into his mind. "Yes. Can y' please bring me some boilin' water in me mum's room?" He peered into the woman's eyes, trying to give her the same sense of urgency. She nodded and he ran out of the room, careful to not drop anything in his strong arms.

Jacob soon reached his mother's side and was aghast at the fact she still hadn't moved. He put the bottles and bandages down next to her. He gently stroked her again, hoping for the response he got outside. She didn't move.

"Mum!" Jacob started to panic even more. He grabbed the bottle closest to him and uncorked it. He smelled it, just to make sure it was rum and not some other substance. The familiar smell assaulted his nose. Jacob carefully opened his mother's mouth and poured some rum into it. Her eyes quickly opened when the taste of alcohol registered in her numb brain. She looked at Jacob with love and compassion. Jacob carefully let his mother drink all the rum and was relieved when some of her color came back. He put the empty bottle down.

A knock at the door made Jacob jump. He got up and walked over to the door. He slowly opened it enough to see outside. The cook was there with a bowl of warm water in her hands. Steam rose off the water as it hit the slightly cooler air around it.

"Here, m' boy. D' y' need any help?" The cook looked into Jacob's eyes, relieved that they were much calmer. Jacob gratefully took the bowl, careful not to let her see into the room.

"No. Thank ye. Mum an' I were jus' playin' a game." He gave her a reassuring half smile and closed the door. The cook walked off, knowing she had been brushed off, but unwilling to get onto Jacob's bad side by insisting she see inside.

Jacob walked over to the bed again, careful to not spill the water. He placed it on the table next to the gilded headrest.

"Jacob." Rosalyn was sitting up with her back against the headrest. She smiled at him. "Ye coulda' let the cook 'elp. She knows her stuff, that woman."

"I know." Jacob sat next to his mother. "I din' want her to see you look so unrespectable."

Rosalyn's eyes widened. "Oh yeah. I forgot tha' I looked so "unrespectable". Can ye please clean me up enough to change me back in'o a dress. I need to die a lady, not a pirate."

"You aren' going to die, mum. I won' let you." Jacob smiled his half smile, trying to convince himself the same thing.

"I am, me sparrow. Oh well. E'ryone dies sometime." She pulled her simple homespun shirt up just enough to show Jacob the horrible gunshot wound in her gut. Jacob gasped. "I bet this looks terrible. Me own fault, y' see. I shouldn't have gotten so restless when 'ere Jodi an' Richard lef' me alone in the house."

Jacob looked closely at the wound, amazed that his mother was still alive. The wound was bleeding profusely. The bullet had made a hole the size of Jacob's finger. Burn marks surrounded it. It was liable to become infectious if it wasn't already. It was bleeding profusely. He grabbed a pillow and tore it out of the pillowcase. He then applied the pillowcase to the wound to stop the flow of blood.

"Who did this?" Jacob looked into his mother's eyes, struggling to not let his panic show at the severity of her wound.

"Commodore Dennis. I ran in'o him whilst pilfering the general store. He shot me 'fore I 'ad a chance to do anythin'." Rosalyn's eyes filled with hate at the memory of the Commodore.

"I see. Why were ye pilferin' mum?" Jacob stood and found a rag. He dipped it into the bowl of warm water. He began to gently clean away the dried blood around the wound. The pillowcase was stained scarlet by the blood.

Rosalyn attempted to divert her attention to something other than the pain by talking. "I jus' got so blasted bored waitin' around all day wi' you at school an' ye sister wi' ye father. I 'ad to do somefink." Rosalyn thought about what the end result of her boredom was and reconsidered her opinion. "I shoudn' have done anythin'. I jus' got so sick of stayin' home. Richard wouldn' let me come on account of the baby."

Jacob looked up from his task of cleaning around the wound and said, "Wha' baby?"

"I was going to have a baby, boy. Richard raped me, ho'e're. Said you never learned ye're lesson, so 'e'd start over wi' a new son." She glanced over at Jacob to see how he took the statement. She noticed the pain in his eyes. "Don' feel bad. Richard isn' your father, so there was no need to impress 'im." The gentle cleansing ceased abruptly.

"He wasn' me dad?" Jacob said with surprise. "Then who was?"

"I can' tell ye, me sparrow. I am really good a' keepin' secrets." Rosalyn smiled at Jacob. Jacob grabbed a bandage and wrapped it around his mother, covering the pillowcase up. He knew that if he moved the pillowcase, she'd start bleeding profusely again.

"Well, tha's all I can do, mum." Jacob was frustrated that he could do no more to help his mother, but masked it when speaking to her. "Only a doctor can help ye now."

"Aah, me boy, there be no sense in callin' a doctor. He'd report to the Commodore an' Richard's name'd be sullied. We can' have tha', now can we? Jodi needs to marry someone respectable. Her chances would be shot to Hell if'n I was discovered to be a pirate." She grinned up at Jacob. "Now don' you fret, me boy. I have to die sometime. No one lives forever." She noticed the tears and frustration welling up in Jacob's eyes. "How'd ye like a story?"

"Mum! How can you be so unconcerned a' a time like this?" Jacob sat beside his mother, looking her earnestly in the face.

"Simple, me sparrow. I've lived a full life, much more than I ever asked for. I was what I wanted to be." She lay down on the bed, lacking the strength to sit up any longer and still talk.

"How long have ye been a pirate?" Jacob was desperate to keep Rosalyn's mind occupied so she wouldn't slip into oblivion.

"Since I was a gel of sixteen. Me dad was a lieutenant in the navy, an' I had known 'ow to sail since I was five. When me mum died, I ran away an' joined a pirate ship. Me dad went crazy after me mum died an' I didn't want to stick around him. I foun' Calico Jack an' he offered me a place on his ship, the _Black Pearl_." She seemed lost in memories as she spoke, rarely looking up at her son.

"You mean Calico Jack was a real pirate?" Jacob asked incredulously.

"Of course! Do ye honestly think I made 'im up? He's the best pirate in the whole Caribbean an' the _Black Pearl_ is hated by all the British Navy!" Rosalyn tried to rise and defend her point, but Jacob gently pushed her down.

"I see, mum. There's no point in ye wastin' all your energy to defend a pirate."

"Oh, me little sparrow, Calico Jack is more'n a pirate. He's a good man as well. You remind me of 'im so much, it's astonishin'. In fact, when I die an' after Jodi gets married, I want you to join 'is crew."

Jacob was astonished that his mother was actually giving him permission to be a scallywag. "And where would I find him?"

"He usually stops at Tortuga once in a while. Bu' you need to wait 'til Jodi gets engaged. I don' wan' to leave her wi' just Richard." She looked up at Jacob. "Swear you'll wait 'til she's engaged." Her eyes seemed to peer into his soul.

"Al right, I swear I'll wait until she's engaged before I turn scallywag." He grinned a reassuring half grin at his mother. Her eyes lost their intenseness. He decided to change the subject. "Why did ye stop being a pirate, mum?"

"Cause o' you an' Jodi. I din' want to have a baby on a pirate ship. I told Calico Jack about me predicament an' we staged me death as Sandra. I assumed the name Rosalyn Kline and duped Richard into marrying me. Calico Jack acted like 'e was me brother. It was good fun. I 'aven't seen Calico Jack since then. I wish I coul' see 'im 'fore I die. Ah well, p'rhaps it's better this way." Rosalyn's eyes were full of regret and sorrow.

Jacob was desperate to give his mother something to talk about. "So, uh, am I a lot like me real father?"

"Oh, yes, me boy, ye are. If only I could'a stayed on the _Pearl_." Rosalyn's voice was full of regret. "Don' forget to mention Sandra to Calico, when ye sign up for a position on the _Pearl_. He'll trea' ye be'er. Please watch out for Jodi. She don' wan' to be a pirate. She enjoys bein' a lady. After I'm dead, dress me in a silk dress an' clean up all the blood. Sew up the bullet hole, an' tell the doctor I hunched over in pain. They'll think t'was a miscarriage." Rosalyn's voice became weaker and weaker and her eyes glossed over.

"Mum, don' give up yet!" Jacob started sobbing as his mother took labored breaths. He laid beside her, struggling to keep her conscious. It was a futile gesture.

"Jack, I'm waitin'." Rosalyn said with her last strength. She drew in one final tortured breath and gave up the ghost.

Jacob screamed in agony as he realized his mother was dead. He went into a rampage, throwing trinkets and furniture all over the floor. He would have gone into his mind's sanctuary, but his mother was the person he talked to while he was there. He couldn't very well talk to a dead person. He continued mindless destruction in an attempt to stave off the pain.

Whenever Jacob calmed a little, he would spy a trinket on the floor that reminded him of his mother and would rampage even harder. He broke chests and chairs and bruised himself up.

The pain from the whip he had received earlier that day finally broke through his consciousness and he huddled on the floor, weeping in agony. He remained that way for several hours until his commitment to his mother prevailed.

Jacob slowly got up from the floor and began cleaning the various things he'd broken. He was determined to follow his mother's wishes and become the best pirate captain ever.

A small gold coin caught Jacob's attention. It was the first money he had ever earned. He'd given it to his mother as a present. Jacob decided he'd keep it in her memory as a loving mother. Soon the room was tidied up again and Jacob was left with the gruesome task of cleaning his mother's body.

Jacob went to his mother's trunk at the foot of the bed and opened it. He grabbed his mother's cherished embroidery kit and opened the little tin. He grabbed a needle and some flesh-colored thread and began the gruesome task of sewing the bullet hole back together.

* * *

Jacob blocked the rest of the experience from his mind, but needless to say, it fooled his father and the doctor. Jacob also went outside and cleaned the path she had made while crawling to the house. He caught a glimpse of the three-sided hat and decided to keep that and wear it to commemorate his mother as a pirate. 

Jodi was devastated at her mother's death, but Jacob vowed to never let her know what their mother had really been like. He also vowed to never let anyone mean as much to him again. The revelations his mother had given him were tucked away, close to his heart. He awaited the day his sister would marry with great anticipation, eager to continue his mother's legacy.

* * *

**Sida**- Thank you for reviewing me! I hope it gets better and happier, but I'm not sure yet!  
**ChaosLightning13**- Yeah, I could make it more emotional, but I was getting sick of feeling so depressed as I wrote it, so I ended it.  
**FairyObsession**- I thank you from the very bottom of my heart and I am immensely pleased you're catching on to the story! 


	4. Engagements

Disclaimer: I don't really own any of these characters and don't really know what goes on inside their heads, although I have a hard time not thinking like they probably do. 

AN (12/30): I have been able to use the computer today! I should have gotten started on this earlier, but I played the Pirates of the Caribbean pc game. It's given me lots of lovely ideas on future chapters.

AN2: Yeah, I know it just kind of ends. I plan to update it and make it longer, but it is 11:30 and I need to go to bed. I plan to clean my room tomorrow, so I might have to leave you all hanging until the New Year. Happy New Year (just in case)! Ps- give me ideas on a good title for this chapter.

An:(1/2) I went online yesterday and was absolutely amazed that I had seven new reviews! I would have updated yesterday, but my mom was using the computer and then the power went out. So, I put the story onto my lovely PDA. It's really slow to type on it, seeing as I don't have a keyboard, but at least this way I can work on my story during school.

AN (1/4): I guess nobody's read the whole story yet- Fanfiction didn't show that it'd been updated. Check back often to see when I updated it-I reply to all the reviews at the end of the chapter they were given for.

Chapter 3: Engagements

Jacob and Jodi were hurriedly walking to the sale down at Matheson's Dress Shop in town. Jodi was on the prowl for new dresses she would wear after her wedding in two weeks. She and Jacob had been having a conversation as they walked. Jacob was paying more attention to the conversation inside his sanctuary than to the conversation he was having with his sister. He didn't want to think about the mad rush that awaited them at the store and was preparing mentally for the bargaining onslaught.

Jodi glanced over at Jacob, noting the glazed look in his eyes. She then said, "Jacob, are you even paying attention?" When Jodi received no immediate response, she stopped walking.

Jacob noted that the sound of his sister's footfalls had stopped, so he stopped walking. He turned to face her, surprised by the look of reproach she was giving him. Jacob could usually function normally whenever he was in his sanctuary, but he had been having a rousing conversation with the memory of his mother. It'd taken him a few months to regain the ability to use his sanctuary after his mother died. He diverted some of his attention back to his sister and his eyes became a bit clearer.

"You, pay attention to something I said? That's ridiculous." She started laughing a slightly sarcastic laugh, her laughter forced and rough. "Can you please stop fantasizing and pay attention? I'm trying to pour my soul out to you!" She tossed her head in disgust, her ebony hair swaying. She moved like a graceful swan, each action she made seemed to be a part of an intricate dance.

"I am sorry. I'll pay attention, sis." Jacob's liquid eyes showed remorse.

"It's alright. I forgive you." Jodi's voice had softened up. She often found it difficult to stay mad at her twin for long. Her tone became somewhat pleading as she asked, "Do you think Nathaniel is a good choice?"

Jacob bit his lower lip, struggling with his emotions. He finally settled on placating her fears and said, "Of course 'e is, sis. 'E's a fine officer an' he'll make a fine husband. 'E's just the man ye should marry." Jacob hurried into his mind's sanctuary to stifle the uncontrollable urge he had to flinch.

"Oh, thank you Jacob. I would marry him anyway, but I'm glad to have your approval." She smiled at him and started walking again. He turned and followed suit. They made an odd pair as they walked down the street, his gait was like a drunken man and hers was like a dancer.

They soon reached Matheson's Dress Shop. Jacob was right, it was a madhouse. He gave an inward shudder. Village women were grabbing at dresses. The harried shop owner was surrounded by yelling women, each female shopper trying to haggle the reduced price down even further. Jacob took one look at the melee and glanced at his sister in alarm. She had a maniacal look in her eyes as she prepared to jump into the fray.

"Might I ask if I could go elsewhere, me beloved sis? That …" Jacob struggled for the right word "battlefield is not where I want to go." He pointed toward the melee.

Jodi glanced over at him and laughed at the fear she saw in his eyes. "Very well, my dear brother, come back in about three hours." Jodi smiled as she saw the tension leave Jacob's eyes. His eyes lost their glaze and he smiled back a genuine smile of gratitude. With that, Jodi regally walked into the store.

Jacob laughed and turned toward Mulrogg's Grog, the local tavern. He quickly reached the shoddily built establishment and opened the double doors up. The warm, pungent aroma of drinks and smelly sailors assaulted his nose. He breathed in deeply, relishing the feeling of power it gave him. He walked up to the bar and sat on the only stool still unoccupied.

"What'll ye have, young sir?" the grizzled barkeep barked. Jacob looked into the man's grey eyes, noting the various scars from barroom brawls of the past.

"I'll take some rum, me good man." Jacob smiled his characteristic half smile. The barkeep grunted. He grabbed a filthy glass and a rum bottle. He then poured the drink. Jacob grabbed the mug and the barkeep turned to take another order.

Jacob downed half of his rum, gulping in the liquid as if it were life itself. He set the mug down, careful to not spill any of the remaining contents, and observed his surroundings.

The man to Jacob's left was filthy and incredibly drunk. He sat on his stool, staring down into his empty pint. He laughed and swore an incredibly fowl chain of words in an attempt to make the glass fill itself again. When nothing happened, the filthy man put his head on the bar and began snoring.

Jacob decided to observe someone else. He diverted his attention to the young man sitting on his right. He decided the man must be around his own age and was fascinated in the way he acted.

The man noticed Jacob staring. "Wha' ye be lookin' at, lad. 'Aven' ye seen a pirate before?" The man grinned, showing a few gold teeth. "Me name's William Turner." He held out a rough, weather beaten hand.

"Pleasure t' meet ye. I be Jacob Smith. 'An you isn' the first pirate I've e're seen. I've meet plen'y of pirates." Jacob grinned his half grin, showing off nearly perfect teeth. He extended his hand and the two shook.

"Have ye e're considered becomin' a pirate, Jacob? Ye look abou' the right age to start up. 'Ow old are ye?" William looked at Jacob with amber eyes, trying to assess the teen.

"O' I jus' turned seventeen. 'An I'd love to become a pirate. Do ye know of any captain takin' on crew?" Jacob reached for his mug and took a swill of rum.

"Aye. Cap'n Calico Jack is 'avin me scout for a new crew member. Are ye really interested?" William sized Jacob up with one swift look. "Calico Jack'd be happy to 'ave ye."

Jacob hid the look of excitement and recognition that wanted to appear on his face when William mentioned Calico Jack. "Aye, I'm interested, if the pay is right." Jacob took another drink from his mug, feigning indifference in his voice.

"Oh, the pay is fine. Meet Calico Jack 'ere tomorrow a' noon. All the other recruits'll be here. Make sure ye stand out. I like ye, lad." William carefully stood, paid the barkeep, and walked out of the tavern.

Jacob mused over his new found offer. Jodi's engagement party was tomorrow at ten, but Jacob decided to sneak away tomorrow. His mother had only made him promise to stick around until Jodi was engaged, anyhow.

* * *

Jacob stifled a yawn as he watched the procession below him. It was a beautiful day for a party. The sun was shining and it was a comfortable 70 degrees outside. Richard was busy giving a speech to congratulate the happy couple on their decision to marry. The sappiness of the situation made Jacob want to throw up. He silently crept toward the house to escape the situation. 

Guests for the party gave Jacob odd looks as he went inside his family's mansion. The plantation was swarming with redcoats who had come to congratulate one of their own. It made it the perfect opportunity for Jacob to meet with a bunch of pirates in town, as the soldiers were all in his home. However, it would be difficult to escape unnoticed with his gear and clothes in hand.

Jacob quickly reached his room and grabbed the personal effects he had saved for this day. He hurriedly dressed in a simple white shirt and brown cloth pants. Jacob braided a few strands of his raven hair and tied the coin he had given his mother on the end of a braid, using a hole he had drilled previously. He swung his head around, enjoying the weighted feeling of the coin. Jacob grabbed a piece of red cloth Jodi had given him. It was supposed to be worn as a sort of sash, but Jacob thought that looked ridiculous. He tied it on his head instead. His mother's three sided hat finished the look. Jacob hurriedly put on his scabbard and sword and headed out the door with nothing else to his name.

Jacob had a few close brushes with the soldiers, but seeing as he knew the lay of his own fields, he stayed inconspicuous until he reached the town. He hurriedly walked to the tavern, noting the fact that the town was relatively empty because most of the townspeople were at his home, celebrating his sister's engagement. Jacob pushed the tavern's door open and was relieved to feel the atmosphere he loved.

"Ah, cap'n, this here be the boy I was tellin' ye about." William seemed amused at the teen's new appearance as he pointed towards Jacob. Jacob noticed five other potential pirates. They were all older and grizzled. Jacob was slightly astonished to see the sailor he had seen yesterday, drunk and out of his mind.

"Come here, boy." A shadowy figure in the corner beckoned Jacob forward. Jacob stopped observing the other recruits and diverted his attention to the famous captain. "Bootstrap, please take t' other recruits outside. I wish t' speak t' this boy." His voice was incredibly smooth and seductive.

Jacob walked up to the shadowed figure, masking his faint apprehension with a studied nonchalance. "'Lo, Cap'n Calico Jack. 'An how are 'e on this fine day?" Jacob had a slightly pious tone to his voice. He could see only the clothes of the captain, due to the shadows, and was surprised at how fresh and clean they were. Most pirates wore filthy, stained clothes everyday. Calico Jack had odd patches of calico in unusual patterns on his shirt and pants, to be sure, but they were remarkably clean.

Calico Jack leaned forward into the light. Jacob's gaze was drawn towards Calico Jack's left cheek. A grotesque scar glistened in the light. Jacob felt slightly uncomfortable around the captain. He knew how Calico Jack had received that scar, as well as numerous others that weren't so apparent. He shifted his gaze back to the older man's cherry wood colored eyes. Jacob was surprised to see Calico's eyes gazing at his bronzed face.

"You seem somewhat familiar, me boy. 'Ave I met ye before?" Calico peered past Jacob, struggling to recollect where he'd seen the same features.

"I don' think so, sir." Jacob was anxious to keep Calico Jack from remembering Rosalyn.

"What be ye're name?" Calico Jack was trying to find something to connect Jacob to.

"I be …" Jacob faltered, making a split second decision that would change his life forever. He decided to change his name so Calico Jack would never make the connection between himself and his mother. He didn't want to be favored on account of his mother because he instinctively wanted to earn the older man's respect. Jacob went over all of this in roughly a moment and continued speaking. "…Jack Sparrow. I'd be pleased t' join ye're crew."

Calico Jack blinked, his mind vainly trying to recall ever meeting anyone with the same last name. Calico Jack couldn't come up with a name and convinced himself that this young Jack Sparrow just had one of those faces. "I'd be pleased t' have ye. Go on outside an' prove yeself. Then we'll talk again." He leaned back and took a drink from a wooden mug on the distressed table beside him.

Jacob, who would forevermore be known as Jack Sparrow, pivoted around and meandered his way out of the tavern, pausing to glance over at the famous captain before heading out to face his destiny.

Bootstrap Bill Turner watched in amusement as the teenager approached him with a very curious walk. The seventeen year old invaded his personal space and looked at him with eyes full of nonchalance.

"Cap'n Calico Jack sen' me out here to prove meself. Wha' tis it tha' ye want me to do. By the way, me name is Jack, savvy?" Jack grinned at Bootstrap.

Bootstrap slightly nodded to acknowledge Jack's change of name. It was none of his business if the boy wanted to be known as someone else. "I wan' ye to stand wi' the rest o' the hopeful crew members, Jack." Bootstrap's voice was gruff as he put on an act for the other hopefuls. "Why don' ye all get acquainted while I go get the cap'n." Bootstrap turned around and went inside the tavern as Jack went to stand next to the five prospective crew members.

Jack examined each one in turn, sizing him up. He wondered what sort of tests they'd have to go through in order to become a crewmember of the famous Calico Jack.

The man from the tavern yesterday glared at Jacob. He appeared to have a horrible hangover from the vast amounts of alcohol he'd consumed. He held his head in an attempt to placate the pounding inside his head. He swore at Jack when he noticed Jack staring at his disheveled hair and rumpled clothes. Jack quickly looked at the next man.

The next man looked incredibly surly. He had a gun to his side and looked ready to use it at any moment. His greasy hair was pulled back into a ponytail. There appeared to be a chunk missing from his nose. His gnarled hands rubbed together, anticipating the contest to come.

Jack was about to examine the next man when Bootstrap Bill and Calico Jack walked out of the tavern. Jack diverted his attention to the captain.

"I be pleased to see so many fine men wantin' t' be aboard me ship. Ho'e're, I only need one new deckhand today. All o' ye tha' don't get chosen today are welcome to try again the next time we're in town." Calico Jack smiled, showing off several gold teeth and a serious tooth decay problem. "Are ye ready? This here be the task." The anticipation of the men was almost palpable. Calico Jack paused until the tension reached a fervor. "Ye need to beat Bootstrap in a sword duel an' af'erwards, ye must prove to me ye know somefink abou' piracy an' sailin'."

Several of the men groaned, but Jack grinned, eager to start to prove himself.

"Bundleham, ye'll be first." The drunkard with a hangover stepped up to Bootstrap. They both took out swords from scabbards. Bootstrap's cutlass was shiny and well-kept, the drunkard's a bit rusty. It made Jack glad he'd cleaned his cutlass yesterday. A very brief sparring took place. The drunkard was defeated in five swift moves.

The other men were surprised at how quickly the fight was finished. They all looked toward Bootstrap with more respect and apprehension. He smiled at them and beckoned the surly man up next.

The surly man, who happened to be James Matheson's rebellious younger brother, Peter, whom Jack saw yesterday at the counter in the dress shop, stepped forward with a menacing grin. Peter drew his sword and soon Bootstrap and Peter were parrying blows. Peter lasted for roughly ten minutes before he lost. After he threw his sword down in defeat, he spit on the ground and entered the bar, hatred filling his hazel eyes. The defeated drunkard followed suit. Two of the others decided they didn't have the skill to defeat such a talented opponent and just left the fray, not muttering a single word of explanation.

Jack found himself standing next to a huge man. The man was at least seven feet tall. Jack felt incredibly short next to the giant. He looked up into the large man's grey eyes. They were full of bloodlust. Jack felt incredibly sorry for Bootstrap as the giant walked towards him and drew his sword. He was stunned when Bootstrap defeated the giant with a cunning strike. Bootstrap nearly killed the giant with the force he used to stab him. Calico Jack motioned with two hands and two of the crew members took the unconscious giant away.

Jack was feeling a curious sense of trepidation and excitement. He quipped, "I guess it's my turn, eh?"

"Well, boy, I suppose ye win by default. Ho'e'er, I wan' to see how ye fight. Come af'er Bootstrap, Mister Sparrow." Calico Jack smiled, pleased that the teen hadn't lost hope and was still willing to fight his best swordsman after seeing a giant be toppled.

Jack stepped forward and faced Bootstrap. Jack drew his sword and the scuffle began. Jack was amazed at the speed and strength in which Bootstrap Bill could lunge at him. Jack was able to parry each blow, but was always on the defensive. The two young men were concentrating so hard on the duel that neither had the time to exchange witty remarks. An hour passed as if it were only a moment. They would have continued the duel longer, but Calico Jack finally tired of watching them.

"Al'right, lads. That'll do. Jack obviously has enough tal'nt to be employed. I won' e'en question 'im on basic piracy, for I'm sure he knows it already." Calico Jack smiled at the sweaty youth.

Bootstrap and Jack lowered their swords and sheathed them. They shook hands, each respectful of the other's talents. This was the start of a lasting friendship.

* * *

**ChaosLightning13**- Thanks a bunch again! I love your reviews as they give me tidbits to make my story better. Luck is a very unpredictable lady.  
**Sida**- Thanks for the review. It helps me write better, knowing that people actually read my story. Is pirate!Jack your e-mail address? I'm slightly confused.  
nobodyinparticular- In an earlier version, I did. I forgot to type it up for this draft. Shame on me!  
**Jack Sparrows Bonnie Lass**- The story came from Jack, himself. Just kidding. I analyzed Johnny Depp's brilliant performance and asked myself how he got the motivation. I know a bit about acting and character development and wanted to create a story that was believably him. I also got some ideas from EstelWolfe. He has lovely stories.  
**FairyObsession**- Once again I am immensely flattered that you like my story so much! 


	5. Regrets

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. I just enjoy pretending I do. Maybe one day, if I'm really rich…. 

AN (1/2): Hello, all. I am writing this at about 6:00pm. I have no idea what this chapter will be about. I'll be as surprised as the rest of you. He, I get to use an actual keyboard to type this up! The end of chapter 3 was done on my PDA. I made a lot of typos. If you catch one, please tell me. Anyway, on with the story.

AN (1/4): I should've put this on two days ago, but I ran into a bit of writer's block. Please forgive me! I'm so excited that people have been reading my story! Hugs and kisses to all you reviewers out there! Anyway.....

Chapter 4- Regrets

"So, boy, will any o' your family miss you?" Bootstrap Bill looked at Jack with curiosity in his molasses-colored eyes, his tone of voice inquisitive. He sat on the berth underneath Jack's. Captain Calico Jack had been impressed enough with the teenager that he immediately accepted Bootstrap's request to share a room with Jack. Bootstrap was told he had to teach Jack the ropes and such for the official reason. Jack and Bootstrap happened to have the only crew's bunkroom with only two beds. The rest of the crew's quarters were cramped with four beds in the same space. Many of the crew were resentful of the young Jack getting in the captain's favor so fast, seeing as it was his first day.

Jack sat up quickly; hitting his head on the wooden beams and planking from the deck above after his slightly numbed mind processed the comment. He swore a foul string of profanity at the pain the bump had caused as well as the sudden recollection the comment brought. Bootstrap looked over at him in confusion.

"Me sister will wonder where the 'ell I am! I lef' durin' her engagemen' party an' she'll 'ave no clue where I went!" Jack said as he looked wildly around the cramped quarters. "I forgo' all about 'er. Me mum'd turn in her grave!" He jumped off the top berth and hurriedly undressed. It was around midnight, and the party was supposed to have ended several hours ago.

"Is there anythin' I can do to help, boy?" Bootstrap watched the teenager struggle to put on pants with amusement.

"I nee' to stage me own death. 'Ave you e're done tha' before, William?" Jack enjoyed calling Bootstrap by his proper name to get back at Bootstrap for calling him boy all the time. The two had become inseparable in a matter of hours. Jack was fortunate in the fact that the _Black Pearl_ wasn't supposed to sail until next week, so he had time to stage his death.

"No, bu' Cap'n Calico has. 'E's always tellin' us stories abou' the time he helped a lass named Sandra out. You should ask 'im." Bootstrap studied Jack as he spoke. He was surprised to see Jack flinch when he said the word Sandra.

Jack hurriedly withdrew into his sanctuary to not let any of his other reactions get noticed. "I can' bother 'im on somethin' like this. Besides, me sister's fiancé would jump a' the chance to bag the cap'n. She's marryin' an officer o' the navy."

Bootstrap's brown eyes widened in surprise. "Don' she know ye wan' to be a pirate?"

"Oh, I'm sure she expects it, bu' I 'aven't made her think I'd actually do it." Jack smiled his odd half grin. "So it'd be best if it were jus' you an' I tha' staged me death. Meet me up a' the Smith plantation tomorrow a' seven in the mornin'. Ask for Jacob. Try to look "respectable", as it were. I'll come up wi' a plan tonight." Jack quickly unbraided his hair and buttoned up his white shirt to become Jacob Smith again. He walked towards the door of their cramped quarters.

"Jack, wha' should I tell cap'n when 'e finds ye missin'?" Bootstrap said as Jack was about to open the door.

Jack pivoted around. "Jus' tell 'im I 'ave some unfinished business wi' me family or somthin'. It don' really matter. Don' let him come 'elp ye. I don' wan' cap'n to get caught." Jack peered earnestly into Bootstraps' eyes. Bootstrap nodded and Jack nodded his head in acknowledgement. With that, Jack turned around again and made his way above deck.

* * *

Jack silently crept back to his old home. Pale moonlight lit the way. A slight breeze chilled the air to a few degrees below normal. Jack was surprised to run into many people he'd seen at the party. They wobbled past him, clearly intoxicated from large amounts of congratulatory wine and champagne. Several nodded in his direction. Jack smiled a genuine smile at each one. His luck seemed to be holding. He reached the bushes where he'd found his mother two years ago. The sound of heavy breathing assaulted his ears. 

"Jacob Smith, where in the bloody hell were you?" Richard's voice roared into Jack's ear. Jack turned to face his father, not surprised to see the wrath in Richard's eyes.

"I was here all along, sir," Jack said as he retreated into his sanctuary but showed emulated sincerity in his eyes and facial expressions. He grinned at his father.

"Like hell you were, boy. I din' see you at' the party." Richard slurred his words. Jack caught the unmistakable scent of alcohol on Richard's breath. Jack laughed and crinkled his nose. He took Richard's hand rather forcefully and led him to the house.

"I was here, sir. You were jus' to busy drinkin' to notice." Jack opened the front door and sat his father on the blue velvet chair in the front room. The older man mumbled a few obscenities toward Jack. Jack merely smiled and punched Richard unconscious. He smiled at the satisfying noise his fist made when it hit Richard's skull. Jack left his father in the chair and headed out to the back lawn.

Empty glasses littered the twenty temporary tables that had been set up yesterday in anticipation for the large crowd coming to congratulate the couple. All of the guests were gone; leaving dishes and garbage that was now being cleaned by the Smith family slaves. Jack walked down to the pavilion he had helped the slaves erect this morning. A solitary figure sat inside, barely illuminated by the pale moonlight. As Jack walked nearer and nearer, he heard the distinct sound of a female in distress. He groaned inwardly, but continued walking towards the figure.

"Jodi! Why the 'ell are ye cryin?" Jack was shocked to see his twin sister crumpled over as he got nearer. Her delicate hand held her face as she struggled not to cry. Jack could see the faint outline of her ebony hair swaying in the wind. He sat next to her on the steps of the pavilion.

"Oh, Jacob, why weren't you here?" Tears of sorrow glistened in Jodi's eyes. "You jus' abandoned me." She glanced up into her brother's alarmed eyes. Her own honey eyes looked so full of sorrow that Jack had to look away. She sobbed, taking his reaction to mean he didn't care.

"I, uh, 'ad to do somethin' for a friend o' mine," Jack said as he picked up his sister's hand, weakly trying to comfort her. "Don' cry." Jack couldn't stand it when people cried near him, especially if they were females. Jack's reasoning was that because he could keep his emotions from pouring out, others should be able to as well.

"You are a terrible liar, Jacob. I know that you can't stand my fiancé." Jodi's voice lost a bit of the hysterics. She glanced at him and gauged his reactions carefully. This was a matter of extreme importance to her.

Jack rolled his eyes slightly and dove further into his sanctuary so his sister couldn't read his real thoughts. He coughed to clear his throat after developing a tone of sincerity and said, "I love 'im, honestly. I jus' don' like his profession. Ye made a brilliant choice when ye picked him, sis. Honestly." He rubbed her back with one hand and pushed a wisp of her hair back into place with the other.

"You're just saying that Jacob. I don't believe you. You left me Jacob. I saw you leave a half hour after the party started." Jodi started sobbing again, on the verge of hysterics.

Jack rolled his eyes and muttered something about women under his breath. He then reached over and pulled his sister next to him, deciding to goad her sorrow away. "An' why should you care if I left, eh sis? Your fiancé don't like me either." Jack's voice was smug.

Jodi stared up at him, rising to defend her fiancé. "Well, it's your own fault he doesn't like you! You always act so..." Jodi struggled for the right word. "piratey around him. And you always act like you hate 'im." Jodi drew a deep breath and was about to continue her deluge when she saw him smile. She closed her mouth, angry that he could manipulate her so much.

"See, luv? Ye don' need me around when ye 'ave such a fine man tha' y' love t' defend." He laughed a bit.

"I know he's a fine man, Jacob. But I need you. You've always been around for me, watching out for me and helping me throughout all the tough times." Jodi looked up into Jack's eyes, and Jack could see into her soul. He suddenly felt incredibly uneasy, his plans to leave his sister gnawing at the back of his mind. He pushed the uneasiness away.

"I won't leave you, Jodi. I promised mum I wouldn't." Jodi seemed satisfied by the comment. She put her head on Jack's shoulders, curious at how casually Jack had mentioned their mother. He never talked about her. Jack stroked his sister's cheek in an effort to prove he really meant it. His hand got all wet, but Jack suppressed the urge to shudder.

"Jacob, did mum say anything about me before she died?" Jodi softly asked Jack a question she had wanted to ask since Rosalyn's untimely death two years ago. Jodi didn't want to pester Jack, but was desperate to know.

Jack's eyes filled with pain as he forced himself to remember that horrible day. He needed to reassure his sister. "Aye, she did. She said you'd become a grand lady an' that I should watch over you." Jack retreated even further into his sanctuary, smothering the memories of his mother that wanted to wash all over him. This was the first time he'd ever gone that far into his sanctuary.

Jodi noted the strained voice Jack used and did not ask anymore questions. They both mused about their mother and Jodi began softly crying onto Jack's shoulder. They sat close together for nearly an hour. Jodi's sobs soon faded away into nothingness.

As soon as Jodi's eyes had dried, Jack stood up. "We'd best be getting' to bed, sis. You'll need to have your strength up in two weeks when ye get married." Jack helped Jodi stand. Jodi completely missed the innuendo, but that was one of the reasons Jack loved her so much. She was just the opposite of him. If, and it was a very BIG if, Jack ever got married, he'd find someone like his sister. The two walked into the large mansion, said goodnight, and parted ways. Jack tried to push back the pangs of regret attacking him, but he only managed to muffle them as he turned and saw his sister turning into her bedroom.

* * *

Jack awoke at around 4:00 in the morning. He was anxious to get his scheme underway. The morning sounds of slaves leaving for the sugar fields entered his ears. He would hate leaving the slaves to the mercy of his father, but Jack needed to get away. He needed freedom, not a cage. 

Jack sat in bed for nearly an hour, formulating the plan to an exact science. Something his mother had said once was nagging at the back of his mind, but he couldn't remember what she'd said, so he brushed the annoying voice away. Plans of varying degrees of sanity came to mind.

Jack was so impatient for Bootstrap to show up that he began pacing his room. When it was nearly six, he finally stopped pacing and quickly dressed. The Smith household was required to be out of bed by six in the morning at the very latest. Jack usually just barely made that requirement. He didn't want his father or sister to suspect something was wrong.

Pale sunlight streamed in the windows of the marble-paved hallway, giving the marble a slightly red hue. Jack's footsteps gave an odd, muffled echo as he walked towards the dining room. The house seemed too quiet. Then Jack remembered his father probably had a hangover from the previous day's drinking. He smiled to himself. He soon reached the spacious dining room and dished himself a plate full of eggs and bacon from the breakfast buffet the house slaves had already laid out. He was just about to dig in when his sister regally walked into the room.

"Hello, Jacob. I trust you slept well last night." Jodi's eyes were remarkably bright. She talked in a formal manner, as she always did after pouring her soul out to him.

"Aye, sis, I'm sure ye did as well." Jack grinned at his sister. She shifted on her feet uncomfortably, distressed at remembering how weak she was with him last night.

"So, my dear brother, what do you plan to do today?" She tried changing the topic in order to save herself from embarrassment.

"Oh, I 'ave a friend comin' oe'r in about an hour. Ye'd like 'im. He's ye're type." He grinned suggestively at Jodi. She frowned.

"Oh, Jacob, you know I'm getting married in two weeks. I wouldn't want anyone but my Nathaniel."

Jack hurriedly entered his sanctuary to make sure he didn't flinch. "Yeah. I can not believe ye'll be married in two weeks." He smiled a false smile of congratulation.

"Crazy, isn't it? I just wonder when you'll get married, scallywag." Jodi's eyes were full of mockery, goading her brother into a response.

Jack smiled. "Sis, y' know I'll ne're get married. I wouldn' wan' to be shackled an' lose me freedom." His eyes mocked her in return. Jodi went next to him and slugged him on the arm, taking off the familiar mask of disdain and apathy she usually wore. The twins playfully hit each other, as they used to as children.

They both jumped when they heard Richard cough. Jodi's giggles were abruptly choked off and Jack imperceptibly tensed.

"Good morning, children." He looked sternly from Jodi to Jack. "I trust today will be productive." Jack and Jodi nodded in unison. This had always been the pattern they followed. Richard and Jodi then filled their plates. Jack thanked his wonderful luck that Richard had been too intoxicated to remember the punch he'd received last night. The three all quietly sat down and began eating. Strained silence pervaded the room while they ate for the next hour.

A black slave walked into the room and broke the cathedral-like silence. "Master Jacob, there's a gen'leman by the name o' William Turner to see y'." The slave nodded in Jack's direction.

Jack carefully laid his silverware down. "May I please be excused, sir?" Jack looked at Richard, suppressing the anger he felt. Richard nodded and Jack carefully stood and went towards the trembling female figure in the hallway. Silence enveloped the room as Jodi and Richard finished their breakfast.

Jack hurriedly followed the slave out of the room, eager to talk to Bootstrap. His mind looked over each aspect of the plan.

* * *

**Chaoslightning13**- Of course Jodi supects something, mate. Just you wait. 


	6. Drowning

Disclaimer: I can't really say I own the character Jack Sparrow, but can't I say I own him as Jacob Smith? 

AN (1/4): Today is my last day of freedom. I have to go to school again. Curses. It took me nearly three hours to do my statistic homework yesterday. I still have an essay to write for AP American on Tuesday, and yet I sit here tapping my PDA's screen. My brother wanted the computer. Can you believe I was working on the last chapter until midnight last night? I must be crazy, 'cause church started at nine this morning. _Jack pokes catgirlutah with a pistol. He growls menacingly, threatening her so his favorite part will get written sooner_. You know Jack, that's going to be a while. _Jack growls again_. Fine, I'll start the chapter so I can get to your favorite chapter faster. _Jack smiles and lowers the pistol_.

AN (1/5): Here I am, still procrastinating my silly essay. Isn't it crazy how much homework teachers give you on the day you get back? I hate school so much sometimes...

AN (1/6): I sit here in my English class, having just barely finished my essay. I must be crazy, seeing as I watched a movie last night rather than doing my cursed essay. Now I am done. Hallelujah! On with the story, although I should probably listen to my English teacher. Ps- I'll now put my thank you's on the end of newer chapters-hopefully making things more convenient.

Chapter 5- Drowning

Jack slowly followed the slave out of the dining room, walking in an erratic pattern. The slave paused, waiting for Jack to follow. Her coal eyes watched Jack move in faint amusement. He felt her eyes on him and he grinned.

"Like wha' y' see, luv?" Jack glanced up and down the slave's petite body suggestively. The slave rolled her eyes and continued walking, not caring if Jack followed. Her simple cotton dress billowed behind her. Jack sighed and followed her, walking at a brisker pace to keep up.

The slave soon reached her intended destination, the door to the family's private courtyard. She held the door open for Jack. He paused before going in and appraised her once more with his liquid brown eyes.

"I must b' goin' sir." The slave motioned Jack into the room. He grinned and walked into the courtyard, glancing one more time into the slave's alluring eyes. She let go of the heavy door and it hit Jack in the back, catapulting his feet to action.

Jack found his proper balance in the secluded courtyard the slave had shown him to and began scanning for Bootstrap. He grinned as he caught sight of the young pirate, but struggled to keep from laughing as he surveyed Bootstrap's choice in clothes.

Bootstrap was wearing a faded green shirt riddled with lace. He wore bright red silk pants, which clashed horribly with his green shirt. His normally greasy and loose brown hair was cleaned and pulled back into a tight ponytail. He had on the ugliest pair of brown shoes Jack had ever imagined seeing. Musty lace stockings up to his knees completed the look.

"'Ello, Mister Smith. 'Ave ye made a plan yet?" Bootstrap shifted uncomfortably on his feet. He felt incredibly conspicuous, a feeling most pirates couldn't stand. He was anxious to hear the eccentric teen's plan.

"Aye. It involves a duel between you and I, Mister Turner. I shall, of course, lose. I just need you to insult me sister, Jodi. I'll rise to her defense and challenge you to a duel. You jus' do what you're superb at, an' we convince me dad an' sister that I'm dead." Jack grinned. "Do we have an accord?" He reached out with his hand, his eyes carefully gauging Bootstrap's reaction.

"Jack, that plan be absolutely insane! 'Ow could I escape after "killin'" ye? How would you slip away before they buried you? No one can go that long without breathin', boy. It be pure madness!" Bootstrap looked into Jack's eyes, amazed that the boy wasn't locked up in an asylum.

Jack grinned and put his hand down. "Good, I'm glad ye 'ave the guts to tell me that." He laughed at Bootstrap's obvious relief. Bootstrap looked at him in curiosity, trying to figure him out.

"Wha' is the plan, then?" Bootstrap's voice was full of apprehension. What if Jack never bothered in thinking up a plan?

"I've decided I'm going to drown. There be a spot near my home were Jodi and I often eat lunch. It's right next to the sea. I'll mosey me way to the cliff and fall off." Jack's hands moved in little circles, indicating a falling motion. "It'll look really natural, seeing as I'm somewhat unsteady on me feet." Jack laughed as he pictured himself falling off the cliff.

"Fall off a cliff? Tha' sounds risky. An' why would y' need me aroun' if'n ye fall off a cliff?" Bootstrap peered into Jack's liquid eyes, still desperately trying to determine if Jack was sane.

"Ah, dear William, I need ye to convince Jodi tha' I'm really dead while comforting her at the same time. Le' her look for me to surface for about two minutes an' then distract her so I can breathe. It'll work perfectly." He grinned smugly. "Can y' believe I actually considered the first plan until this morning?" Jack laughed and slapped the bewildered Bootstrap on the back. Bootstrap gave Jack another long, piercing gaze until he determined the teen might have a good plan.

"'Ow long d'ya wan' me to comfort the lass an' where should I meet y' afterwards?" Bootstrap was anxious to know exactly what was required of him.

"Come t' the tavern sometime before midnight tonight. I'll be waitin' there." Jack looked earnestly into Bootstrap's eyes. They both extended their arms and shook. Jack cleared his throat after the two let go. "Are y' ready to fool me sister in'o believen' I'm dead?" Jack glanced into Bootstrap's brown eyes, noting the faintest hint of fear in them.

"I've ne're 'ad t' trick a real lady before, Jack. Won' she see right through me?" Bootstrap looked earnestly into Jack's eyes.

"Oh, she knows you're me friend, an' won' mind if you speak like me. She also won' mention your odd choice in clothes, dear William. Jus' don' forget to call me Jacob." Jack patted Bootstrap's back reassuringly. "Ready, Mister Turner?" Jack tried to convey some reassurance to Bootstrap.

"Ready as ever, Mister Smith." Bootstrap and Jack walked out of the courtyard together.

* * *

Jodi looked up and she heard Jack and Bootstrap laugh. Her gaze leapt to Bootstrap's odd color scheme immediately, but she refrained from talking rudely to any Jack's friends and therefore, said nothing. She smiled at the tall man. Bootstrap smiled back, and Jodi noted the glints of gold in his teeth. Jodi soon looked into his eyes and forgot about his odd appearance. 

Jack noted the brief interchange between the two and smiled mischievously. He made several pointless gestures and began talking. "Ah, me beloved sis, this here be me friend, William Turner o' Jamaica. 'E came 'ere t' witness your weddin'." Jack smiled again as Jodi stood and curtsied, holding her blue chiffon skirt in her dainty hands.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, sir." Jodi spoke with an alluring tone of voice. She smiled as she looked up into his amber eyes. He smiled in return and she felt a bit woozy. She held her hand up expectantly.

"The pleasure's all mine, Miss Smith." Bootstrap managed to say without stuttering. This was quite an accomplishment, seeing as he always felt uncomfortable around most women Bootstrap grinned and kissed Jodi's hand. She smiled and stared at him with honey eyes.

Jack coughed and waved his arms wildly. Jodi and Bootstrap looked away from each other, toward Jack's direction. "Sis, how'd y' like t' go on a picnic wi' me an' William, eh? It'll be me weddin' present t' y'." Jack grinned at his sister as she glanced at Bootstrap again, sizing him up.

"That would be lovely." Jodi smiled at Bootstrap. "Would you like to help me pack the food, Mister Turner?" She smiled enchantingly, showing off perfect teeth. She fluttered her eyelashes a bit.

"Call me William, Miss Smith. An' I'd love t' help you." Bootstrap grinned. Jack gagged behind Jodi's back so only Bootstrap could see him. Bootstrap grinned even broader in response, hidden meaning in his eyes. Jack then placed his hand defensively on Jodi's shoulder.

"Well, I can' leave you two alone, mates. I'll come wi' you." Jack grinned at Bootstrap, noting the sad look that came to his face. "Shall we go, then?" He pivoted on his heel and went to the kitchen. Bootstrap and Jodi looked at each other sheepishly and followed. They quickly reached the kitchen.

Jack went amongst the various cupboards, always being careful to stay away from the one that brought back special meaning, and pulled out various food items. He grabbed several bottles of wine and a few crackers.

Jodi shook her head and grabbed the wine from Jack. "Jacob, we don't need wine for a picnic."

Jack looked crestfallen. "Bu', sis, it's a celebration. I'm tryin' to make it up t' you tha' I missed the party las' night. I was jus' waitin' for William to come in. His ship arrived late." He pouted a bit until he saw Jodi soften up.

"Fine, we'll take the wine. Why didn't you tell me you were waiting for a friend?" Jodi looked towards Bootstrap. Bootstrap cleared his throat uncomfortably, not wanting to get into the middle of the siblings' scuffle.

"'E was supposed t' be a surprise, sis. If 'e'd come on time, I woulda brought him to the party t' congratulate you." Jack smiled reassuringly.

Hoping to divert Jodi's attention away from himself and Jack, Bootstrap changed the subject. "Isn' it a lovely day for a picnic?"

Jodi smiled. "Yes, it is. Jacob's idea almost makes up for yesterday." Jodi's swift hands hurriedly pulled a basket out and filled it with delectable victuals. While Jodi was distracted, Jack signaled his thanks toward Bootstrap by bowing with his hands in front of him. Bootstrap nodded in return.

Jodi soon had all the food ready for the picnic and the trio went out into the warm sun, marveling at how clear the sky was. A gentle breeze cooled them just enough as they began the arduous trek to the special spot.

* * *

Jack sat on top of the expensive cotton blanket, eyeing Jodi with a mask of contentment covering his slightly apprehensive emotions. 

Jack watched Bootstrap flirt with his sister with amusement. Jack reached into the basket of food Jodi had carefully packed earlier that morning. He pulled out a shiny green apple, rubbed it on the hem of his shirt, and took a large bite out, savoring the slightly tart taste. He moved his hand in little circles that grew faster and faster as his inner tension increased. Finally, able to stand it no longer, Jack stood. Bootstrap and Jodi looked at him, startled out of their reverie.

"Well, lovebirds," Jodi blushed in embarrassment at Jack's tone of voice. "I think I'll go an' look a' the ocean." Jack turned around to face the cliff. He heard Jodi and Bootstrap stand. Jack quickly turned to face the two. "Ah, don' feel guilty on my account, mates. You should enjoy William while y' can, sis. Soon ye'll be shackled t' ye're fiancé an' won't be able to enjoy the company o' such fine gentlemen." He grinned suggestively.

"Jacob Smith! Are you insinuating what I think you are?" To Jack's surprise his sister smiled rather than exploding.

"P'raps. Anyway, enjoy your time together. William 'as to go home t'night." Jack pivoted around again and seemed to nearly fall down. He heard Jodi and Bootstrap sit down and resume their conversation.

Several doubts ran through Jack's head as he approached the cliff. The distance he intended to plunge suddenly looked a lot longer. He stifled the uncontrollable urge to run that swept over him as he walked precariously on the edge of the cliff. He wobbled a bit near the edge.

Jodi looked over at her brother, sensing he was up to something. Her honey eyes widened in alarm as she saw how close Jack was to the precipice. "Jacob, what are you doing? Have you gone mad?" Jodi yelled over to her brother and quickly stood, Bootstrap right behind.

Jack turned to face his sister, this being the moment he was waiting for. "I won't fall, sis. I am Jacob Smith, after all. I wouldn' want t' miss your weddin', sis." Jack allowed some of the fear he felt show as he clumsily took a step back, as if to show Jodi that he was perfectly capable of keeping his balance. He suddenly disappeared from both Jodi's and Bootstrap's sight.

Jack heard his sister scream as he slowly tumbled off of the cliff. He faintly heard the sound of footsteps running toward the cliff. He looked up and saw Bootstrap carefully clutching his sister, ensuring she wouldn't fall as well.

Jack began screaming, just for effect. His screams abruptly were drowned out by curses and foul language when his head hit a particularly brutish rock rearing its ugly face on the cliffs. He saw stars as his head collided with another rock and was knocked unconscious when he hit a particularly sharp one.

Jack tumbled around as he fell. If he'd been conscious, Jack would have marveled at the glorious scene before him. Seagulls sat on heated black rocks below him, squabbling over small morsels of food. They looked at the odd figure heading towards the water with wonder and shrieked. Sunlight filtered into the calm waters below, making the greenish water look like it was glowing. Jack would have to shift his weight if he was going to survive the ordeal, as he was approaching the water at a dangerous speed. He plummeted with his face toward the water. His normally expressive face was completely blank and peaceful.

Jack Sparrow couldn't be out of the count for very long. He was young and healthy and the last bump was only hard enough to keep him out for half a minute. Jack soon opened his eyes and gauged his perilous approach. Raw animal instincts kicked in. Jack filled his lungs with precious life saving air. He quickly positioned himself at an angle. He put his hands in front of him and braced himself as he hit the water at a nearly fatal speed. Lady Luck was smiling at him that day, because he didn't hit any of the dangerous rocks and managed to survive the fall.

* * *

Bootstrap began tensing the moment Jack stumbled off the cliff. It was impossible to watch the descent and hold Jodi at the same time. Bootstrap had been reassured when Jack began screaming and slightly amused when he heard a string of foul words. 

Bootstrap's heart skipped a beat when he could no longer hear anything but the faint sound of seagulls below. The crash of Jack hitting the water seemed incredibly loud and Bootstrap began wondering if Jack had been killed.

Jodi cringed when she heard the awful smack Jack made as he hit the water. Fresh tears came to her eyes and she buried her head into Bootstrap's strong shoulders. He tried to vainly comfort her, getting more and more apprehensive as the dreadful seconds began adding up.

* * *

Jack tensed as he hit the water, hurriedly diving into his sanctuary to keep the pain from registering as every nerve in his body responded to the force of the surface tension of the water colliding with his lithe body. 

After Jack was under the water, he opened his eyes, not registering the intense pain as the briny salt water stung his eyes. He saw a sandbar not too deep to his right and swam there.

The water and sunlight cast an eerie blue hue on everything. Life surrounded Jack as he sat on the sandbar to wait two minutes. Tiny crabs were busily burrowing into the sand around him. Tiny silver fish swam near him. Jack attempted to catch one, but they kept swimming just out of his reach. He would have grinned, but he didn't want to chance letting water into his mouth. He merely saluted them. It was an incredibly surreal experience.

Jack was an excellent swimmer, due to various romps at the beach with his friends. Jack could normally hold his breath for up to a minute and a half and not feel the least bit strained. Because he'd hit his head and consequently had only just barely held his breath in time, this attempt at two minutes would be very difficult. Jack's lungs were already beginning to burn, although he wasn't aware of the fact. His mind was numbed enough to ignore the splitting headache he had as well.

Jack patiently waited on the sandbar. The seconds slowly ticked by and the burning sensation in his lungs only increased. When about a minute and a half had passed since Jack had sat down, Jack finally began his ascent to the surface. The burning was so much even his sanctuary couldn't bear the pain any longer.

When Jack reached the surface, his lungs involuntarily sucked vast amounts of oxygen into his burning lungs. Jack's muscles were weak from oxygen deprivation. He slowly swam away from the cliff until he spotted Bootstrap clutching Jodi, anxiously watching the water for some sign of Jack.

Jack began treading water and waved wildly. He saw a brief flicker of movement near Bootstrap's hands and decided Bootstrap was acknowledging him. Jack then swam as fast as he could to get to the safety of the shore before he passed out in shear exhaustion.

* * *

Bootstrap was worried when he finally saw the big lummox wave to get his attention. He breathed a sigh of relief. Jack didn't even need to hold his breath, because Jodi hadn't been able to see Jack as he fell. Once Bootstrap was sure Jack had made it safely to shore, he gently kissed the top of Jodi's head. He led her back to her house and the biggest charade of his life began.

* * *

**ChaosLightning13**- thank you once again for the smashing review!  
**Sida**- Thanks for your support, mate! 


	7. Strumpets

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, seeing as I'm a poor high school student. I see no hope in owning them until at least 2010... 

AN (1/7-12): I really hate homework. I'm so tired. Maybe I shouldn't work on my story until after my homework, instead of visa versa. I'm terribly sorry it has taken me so long. School has been a nightmare, as school usually is at the end of a term. A BIG shout out to everyone in my Neopets guild, pirates. Talking to you helps keep me crazy enough to keep writing. Everyone reading this now gets a cookie for listening to me babble.

Moving on to other news, have you ever noticed how similar the first Indiana Jones(can't remember its name) and Pirates of the Caribbean are? There's an evil monkey in both, they both have a heroine with medallions, both said females have a pretty dress the bad guy makes them wear, both females smuggle a knife to kill a bad guy....

AN (1/10): Please re-read the end of the last chapter-I fixed it-thanks for the tips Sida and ChaosLightening13.

AN(1/12):Sorry this one's shorter than most the other chapters, but I didn't want to go into more detail....it's not something that is discussed in polite society and I don't like reading trash so there's no point in writing it.

Chapter 6- Strumpets

Jack slowly made his way to the tavern after swimming to shore. He was exhausted, but that wasn't why he was moving so cautiously. Soldiers were headed towards the cliff, having heard Jodi scream. Jack didn't want to be seen when he was supposed to be dead. The walk normally took roughly half an hour, but Jack moved so cautiously he reached Mulrogg's Grog in a painstaking hour.

Jack was faintly relieved when he walked into the tavern. The place was so crowded that he felt fairly safe no one would pick him out specifically. He walked up to the harried barkeep, trying not to bump into the numerous strumpets and their companions for the night. He ordered the usual rum and quickly walked to the only available table left. He walked as a normal man, not wanting the usual attention he received.

The table was underneath the tavern's dilapidated stairs. Jack new every single step. He was a usual customer to the brothel up there since the age of fifteen. His first trip had been the day after his mother had been killed. Those stupid steps reminded him of the first time, and Jack couldn't keep himself from remembering the experience.

* * *

_Jacob wavered a bit as he headed towards the door of the Mulrogg's Grog at about three o'clock in the afternoon the day after Rosalyn had died... He was absolutely wasted, having consumed more alcohol tonight than he had ever consumed before. It was a necessary step, in his mind. The absolute horrors of his mother's death needed to be drowned out as quickly as possible. Alcohol was the perfect tool. He had never been inside the tavern before today, but the funeral for Rosalyn was tomorrow and Jack was in no mood to feel normal. His whole body had numbed the moment he had finished the task of cleaning the body._

_Other drunks sat in the tavern, anxiously awaiting the arrival of some mysterious persons. The barkeep had indirectly mentioned them when Jacob had paid for the rum he had drunk. Jacob was a bit curious as to what the commotion would be like, but knew he had to go back to the mansion in order to allay his sister's suspicions._

_Jacob was nearly to the door when it opened by itself. Inside the doorframe stood the loveliest girls Jacob had ever seen, at least it seemed so in his drunken stupor. A vivacious blonde stepped up to him._

_"'Ello, luv. Lookin' for a good time? Me name's Ainsley. If'n the price is right, y' can 'ave the pleasure o' me company tonight." Ainsley grinned mischievously, sizing the teenager up._

_Jacob felt a bit uneasy around the strumpet, but masked it quite successfully. "That'd be lovely luv." Jacob's words were horribly slurred and his breath was laden with a strong smell of alcohol. He stood there, waiting for the strumpet to make the first move._

_Ainsley sighed and scanned around the tavern. All the other men were taken and she was left with this inebriated teenager as her only plausible option. He'd seemed so much more mature when she first spotted him. "Alright, luv. It'll cost fifteen sovereigns." She didn't expect Jacob to be able to produce that much money, assuming that he'd spent it all on rum._

_Jacob pulled out a small coin purse and took out fifteen sovereigns. He laughed when he noticed the expression of disbelief on Ainsley's face. "Since this'll be me first time, I'll pay y' an extra two sovereigns." Jack quickly pulled another two coins out and placed the seventeen into Ainsley's hand._

_Ainsley smiled and put the coins into her bodice. Her red chiffon dress shimmered in the sunlight filtering through the door behind her. "Firs' time, eh? I'll be gentle. Follow me, sir." Jacob smiled as he followed the girl up the creaky stairs to the rooms built above the tavern for this very purpose._

_The experience that ensued was very memorable to Jacob. It helped him forget, for a brief moment in time, all the troubles and misery he was carrying on his shoulders. Ainsley taught him all the tricks she knew other women enjoyed. He was able to handle the funeral the next day quite successfully, although he had a wicked hangover._

* * *

Jacob frequented the tavern after that first experience. He always paid the strumpets more than they asked and soon learned each one intimately, although he could only ever remember their names after mental strain. 

Jack brushed his memories aside. One of the other blonde strumpets began boldly approaching him. He sat mumbling, trying various names out and finally settled on one.

"Chaylese, luv, wha' do y' want?" Jack thought for a moment and decided not to say what he was going to say. "I mean, 'ave a sit down on me lap." Jack patted his lap invitingly, deciding that he had plenty of time for a sit down.

Chaylese walked over and sat down on Jack's lap. Her heavy velvet blue dress draped over his legs. He looked down, trying to avoid the sight of large cleavage that greeted him. He didn't want to spend the night with her, seeing as he wanted to know the minute Bootstrap walked in.

Jack flirted mindlessly with the blonde, staring aimlessly into her hazel eyes. Chaylese seemed a bit huffed by the response she was receiving. She was generally leading Jack to the top rooms within a few minutes. Chaylese didn't mind, however, because she charged by the hour.

* * *

Jack was drunk by the time Bootstrap finally showed up at nearly midnight. It had been a trick, keeping Chaylese occupied enough. He kept slipping her precious sovereigns, which he was going to need; however, Jack was desperate to have company to make himself less conspicuous. Everyone else was talking to either a strumpet or another patron of the bar. 

Jack looked up as the door opened. He was slightly shocked to see a haggard Bootstrap slowly walked into the tavern.

"Sorry, luv. I've been waitin' for tha' man all night long. I'll have t' leave y' now." Jack slipped Chaylese another sovereign. She stood and slapped him. Jack had a look of disbelief on his face. He anxiously turned his gaze on the furious Chaylese. Her hazel eyes shone with indignation.

"Sir, I ain' ne're been as insulted in me whole life. How could y' spend the whole night wi' me on your lap an' not want to go all the way?" She slapped Jack again. Jack looked around as he rubbed his cheek, noting all the patrons who began looking over at him. He slightly rolled his liquid brown eyes before masking his face with compassion.

"No, no, luv. It isn' an insult. I jus' have to do somethin' else." Jack attempted to mollify the bereaved prostitute.

"You think I'm fat! I know it." Chaylese began tearing. "Ever'one thinks I'm fat." She glared at Jack with utter contempt showing in her hazel eyes.

"You aren't fat, luv. I jus' have some business t' attend to." Jack spoke in a low tone. "Please don' make a scene." Jack tried to slip her another sovereign.

"Thanks fer nothin, sir." Chaylese grabbed the coin and started walking away. Jack smiled one of his odd half smiles, relieved that Chaylese had walked away. Chaylese turned and looked back at Jack, misinterpreting the grin to mean he was ecstatic she was leaving. She walked up to him and slapped him again. Chaylese hastily retreated to lick her wounded pride and avoid retribution from Jack.

Bootstrap chuckled and walked over to Jack. He grinned mischievously, candlelight reflecting little glints of gold. "You certainly 'ave a way wi' the women, boy." Bootstrap laughed as Jack rubbed his cheek, now red from the blows he'd received.

"Well, I admit, William, you are a finer eunuch than I." Jack smiled as Bootstrap tried to figure out what a eunuch was. Jack motioned Bootstrap to sit down with his eccentric hand gestures. Bootstrap sat on the proffered chair, across from Jack's shadowy figure. The old chair squeaked as Bootstrap sat down on it.

Bootstrap signaled the barkeep and was soon gulping down a pint of ale. Jack stared at him, anxious to hear what happened. Bootstrap deliberately drank slower, enjoying the various arrays of looks Jack kept giving him. He groaned pleasurably and set the wood mug on the table. "Tha' really hit the spot, boy." He wiped his shirt on his clean-shaven face.

"Well, wha' happened? Did Jodi an' me dad fall for it?" Jack leaned across the small table. He stared into Bootstrap's light brown eyes, allowing some of his anxieties to show through.

Bootstrap smiled. "Aye, they think you're dead, boy. For a moment, e'en I thought you dead." He grinned nervously.

"How'd me dad take it?" Jack attempted to look nonchalant, but Bootstrap could see a hint of intense curiosity in the teen's liquid brown eyes.

Bootstrap's voice lost any hint of teasing. "He was stunned an' kept askin' 'ow it happened. Jodi took it be'er than 'e did. Couldn' seem t' process the information. 'E kept lookin' in your room an' askin' the servants where you'd gone." Bootstrap noted the surprised look in Jack's eyes. "I think he really misses y' boy. Your death drove 'im mad."

Jack yawned. "'Eh, I don' care. 'E was a horrible father, William. 'E used t' whip me jus' for bein' different." Jack tried to feign indifference in his voice, but Bootstrap heard it waver slightly.

Bootstrap was constantly watching Jack closely. He wanted to figure out the eccentric teen's personality and quirks the moment he'd first laid eyes on the boy three days previously. Bootstrap was trying to figure out why Jack had changed his name.

"Ah, so that's why y' changed your name, eh? You don' want people to make the connection between you an' your dad." Bootstrap smiled. "I see 'ow it is now."

Jack smiled sadistically. "You could say that, William. It was a ness'sry step, believe me." He reached for his mug, his long fingers wrapping around the dark wooden mug. He lifted the mug and sighed in disgust. "Me rum's gone, William, an' I don' 'ave enough money for more, due to tha' fine strumpet." Jack rubbed his cheek at the memory.

"An' y' think I'll buy you another drink, boy?" Bootstrap laughed. "Fat chance o' that."

Jack looked at Bootstrap with indignation in his eyes. "I was gonna suggest tha' we go back to the _Pearl_. I bet cap'n Calico Jack is wonderin' where we be." Jack smiled and changed his expression back to contentment.

"Sorry, lad. I misint'rpreted your intentions. It's been a lon' day." Bootstrap stood and grabbed his mug. "Shall we leave then?" Be reached his hand out to Jack.

"Aye. I 'as jus' kiddin' about the money. Le' me pay fer you as well, mate." Jack took Bootstrap's proffered hand and stood, pulling heavily on Bootstrap's rough hands. The pair walked over to the barkeep and Jack paid for the alcohol they'd consumed.

Jack and Bootstrap turned to leave when they caught sight of Chaylese again. Chaylese was happily flirting with a soldier. She looked up as Jack passed and gave him a look that made ice seem hot in comparison. He merely grinned in response and quickly walked to the door of the tavern, anxious to get back on his beloved _Black Pearl_. Jack and Bootstrap opened the noisy door and walked out into the pale moonlight.

* * *

**Sida**-Thanks for the tip, luv. And thank you very much for reviewing all the time. You get a cookie of your choice.  
**ChaosLightning13**- Thanks for pointing that out. I actually called him Jacob a few times when I shouldn't have as well. Go read it again, if you haven't already. It's the "extended" edition. You also get a cookie. I like it when people tell me I messed up. It's less embarrassing than when I find the problems while reading my story out loud. It's fun to read it out loud to my brother because I make it sound more dramatic than it really is.  
**Kira Doom**-Thank you! I hope to update again on Friday, if you're interested.  
**Otherhawk**- It is pretty typical of Jack, isn't it? He is not the best at escapes, although he does have numerous ones. 


	8. Pâquerette

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. I wish I did, but wishing doesn't change anything… 

AN (1/16): I have officially declared myself insane. That's the reasons for all the delays on this chapter. That and all the stupid finals I had. I promise to put the next chapter up by Tuesday, at the latest.

Chapter 7- Pâquerette

Jack wiped the sweat off his brow as he sat on the deck of the _Pearl_, panting. The world looked a bit fuzzy, due to the sweat that had fallen into his liquid brown eyes. He regained his breath in a moment and quickly stood again. He reached over and grabbed the sweaty rope he'd let slip from his grip. The other pirates had chuckled a bit when he had lost his grip, but they had quickly changed their attention to the prize before the _Pearl_.

Jack began pulling on the rope again, anticipating his first actual piratical act since signing onto the crew three months ago. It had been an invigorating change. Jack adjusted to life on the _Pearl_ faster than even he had anticipated. Although Jack had never been on a ship in his life, he was able to sense when a swell was coming and adjusted in advance. He did not get the slightest bit seasick, which is indeed rare on one's first trip. The crew had been astonished at how fast he had adapted. Many were a bit superstitious, claiming that Jack had to be possessed by devils. These notions were soon forgotten, however, because Jack always did as he was told and was not out to be a troublemaker. The crew gradually began accepting Jack as part of their "family".

Jack looked over the side of the dark wood of the _Pearl_. On the blue horizon sat a small sloop, bobbing up and down in the aquamarine water. Sailors inside the ship were scurrying about like insects, trying to outrun the _Pearl_. The _Pearl_ had been steadily gaining on the small merchant ship flying French colors. They had been shadowing it for the past three days. Captain Calico Jack had just recently given the order to raise the Jolly Roger. Pirate ships followed other ships for days to determine if they were worth the effort to plunder. They often had false colors flying to lull the other ship into a false sense of security.

Jack snapped out of his reverie when he heard the first mate yell with a slightly strained voice, "Out wi' the sweeps, ye scurvy dogs." Shouts of assent from the crew rang out. Half the crew rushed below deck, some heading for the cannonballs and others to the large sweeps, oars that made the _Pearl_ one of the fastest ships in the entire Caribbean. The _Pearl_ was less than a league away from the small sloop.

Bootstrap walked over to Jack, not looking the slightest bit worried. "Lovely day, i'n it?" He grinned as he noticed the slightly pale look on Jack's face. "I reckon this one'll be 'ard t' get. She's got at leas' fourteen guns, I'd say." Bootstrap grinned again.

"An' y' think that's funny, eh, William?" Jack tightened the rope more securely and tied it quickly to some protruding wood on the starboard side of the main deck. He rushed below deck, into the deep dark belly of the _Pearl_. He was faintly amused to hear Bootstrap's footfalls behind him.

"Eh, Jack, boy." Jack turned to face Bootstrap in the hold. "There be no need t' fear. Cap'n Calicois one o' the bes' cap'ns around." Bootstrap smiled reassuringly.

"I'm not scared, dear William. Wha' gave y' that impression, eh?" Jack laughed easily. "I'm Jack Sparrow, savvy? I'm goin' t' be the best pirate in the Caribbean. I see no need fer me to fear me first battle." Jack walked to the large crates of cannonballs and lifted one up. "Are y' goin' t' 'elp me or jus' stan' there?"

"Alright, boy. I jus' assumed that ye'd be a bit apprehensive. I certainly was on me first time." Bootstrap went over to the cannonballs and grabbed one as well. Jack and Bootstrap looked at each other and smiled.

Jack then hurried up to the gun deck and gave his heavy black cargo to Anne Bonney, one of the two rare female pirates aboard the _Pearl_. She smiled sweetly, sizing him up with her green eyes and loaded the cannonball inside the large cannon that the _Pearl_ carried. She then lit the fuse on fire and laughed maniacally at the large hole the cannonball made in the side of the enemies' sloop.

* * *

Jack and Bootstrap ran down to the hold and up to the gun deck repeatedly during the long battle, always grabbing fresh ammo for the cannon shooters above. The French sloop managed to damage the _Pearl_ enough that the crew would have to make a stopover sometime soon, but not enough to cause any real damage. 

Jack tensed as he pulled his cutlass out of his scabbard. Bootstrap was standing next to him, mentally preparing himself for battle as well. Various other crewmembers hurriedly scurried across the small planks linking the two ships together.

Jack, covered with a thin coating of sweat and dust, walked across the small plank to the tiny sloop behind Bootstrap. A flash of red in the sunlight caught Jack's attention once he put his feet firmly on the main deck of the small French sloop. He looked towards the red flash and saw a beautiful redhead in a spectacular burgundy dress with a shining cutlass in her capable hands. The bodies of a few of the _Pearl_'s less fortunate crewmembers surrounded her. She had a frantic look in her blue eyes as she spotted Jack and began walking towards him, carefully avoiding the other battles and dead bodies strewn on the small deck.

Jack gulped a bit as he steadied his arm holding his cutlass. Bootstrap looked at him apologetically and rushed to the aid of Captain Calico Jack, who was in a bit of a sticky situation with the portly captain of the French sloop. Jack then headed to the stern of the small ship, to get away from all the other battles. He didn't want any of the other crew to help him with his first battle.

The redhead promptly followed Jack, ignoring the cries of her comrades. She approached him and moved her sword menacingly. Jack gave her an odd look. Most women couldn't ignore the sounds of those who were on their ship, although most women didn't sail at all. He looked over at Anne Bonney and Mary Reade, the female pirates on the _Pearl_. It didn't surprise him to see them helping Bootstrap clear away French sailors in an attempt to help Calico Jack.

"'Ello, luv." Jack smiled, trying to distract the redhead from her obvious bloodlust. She walked up to him, pausing a bit when he spoke. Jack sighed, relieved that she wasn't going to fight him. He was afraid of destroying something so beautiful, for indeed she was. Her face was perfectly symmetrical. Her eyes had a slight almond shape, and the iris was a beautiful shade of blue. It was almost like gazing into the depths of the sea. Her figure perfectly complimented the slightly revealing dress she was in.

The girl muttered something in French, smiled seductively, and spat at Jack. Jack watched in faint amusement as the spittle did a perfect arch and reflected the sunlight. He moved, so he would't be hit and turned his attention back to the girl. It surprised him a bit when he felt something wet hit his cheek. The girl had compensated for the move Jack was going to make. Jack laughed and wiped the spittle from his cheek. "If y' insist, luv, we'll do it your way. En guarde." Jack raised his cutlass and the weapons began whirring.

Jack parried every single blow the girl hit him with, appearing to remain on the defensive. He'd learned this method from Bootstrap a week ago. It was best to make the opponent think they had the advantage, because they got sloppier and sloppier as the battle wore on.

The girl smiled menacingly as Jack parried an incredibly intense blow aimed at his head. Jack grinned back, as if they were having a pleasant conversation. The girl growled and lunged even harder.

Jack didn't even know why he was aggravating the girl so much. He could easily win and watch her form fall to the deck, dead, but some inexplicable voice in the back of his head told him to wait for a more opportune situation. He seemed to get calmer and calmer as the girl struck harder and harder.

Jack noticed the girl falter for a moment, trying to regain some energy. Jack saw his chance and pulled a move too fast, really to even see. He managed to disarm her, pull her now emptied hand behind her back, and put his own cutlass to her throat. He then pulled the redhead up next to his virile body. He felt an uncontrollable urge to kiss her, as he felt her weary body tremble from the exertion it had just spent.

"See luv? Y' din' have to go through all that trouble jus' t' lose. Y' shoulda jus' come wi' me in the first place." Jack smiled as he felt the girl tense.

"Je n'parle pas anglais. Tu es un grande couchon." The girl spit on Jack's hand.

"Ah, I see 'ow it is. Alright, me French's a bit rusty. Comment t'appelle tu?" Jack blinked his liquid brown eyes, straining to remember all the French he'd taken as a boy at his father's insistence. He tightened his grip on the weary girl.

"Je m'appelle Mademoiselle Pâquerette Jouer. Ma pere est le pirate de Jouer." The girl spoke through ragged breaths, still trying to regain her strength.

"You're the pirate Jouer's daughter!" Jack seemed incredibly stunned. The redhead in front nodded. Jack grinned, full of greed. The legendary pirate Jouer was rumored to have more riches than the English crown.

"Oui. Il est moi pere, couchon. Me permettre de va!" The girl spoke with as much vehemence as she could muster.

"All right, Pâquerette. I'll le' y' go." Jack instantly released his grip on the voluptuous Pâquerette. He quickly grabbed her cutlass and threw it overboard as Pâquerette lunged for it. Pâquerette turned and stared at Jack with her icy blue eyes with such intensity that Jack was sure there were a few holes in his head. "Sorry luv. I don' wan' you to use tha' against me. Would you please come wi' me t' me cap'n? He will decide wha' will become of you." Jack looked down at the main deck and quickly noted where Calico Jack was. Jack was surprised to see Calico Jack and the French captain were the only ones still fighting. Jack pointed his sword into the Pâquerette's back.

The fiery redhead spat on the deck of the sloop and began walking, forced into movement by the small burst of pain the tip of the cutlass in her back produced.

Jack laughed. "Y'r mighty good at spittin', luv." He forcefully led her towards the negotiations between Captain Calico Jack and the captain of the French vessel. The _Pearl_ crewmembers whistled their approval as he approached the now stationary Calico Jack and French captain.

Calico Jack looked at Jack with a faint smile of amusement. "Fin' something boy?" Jack grinned and nodded. Jack then made Pâquerette move to face the two captains.

"Well, captain, I think the negotiations are over." Calico Jack turned and pointed to the girl. "Unless y' want to lose this fine lass."

The French captain snickered at this point. "She is of no importance, monsieur. She is a criminal." He spoke with heavily accented English. Jack couldn't help but stare at the man's girth. His double chin wobbled with each word he spoke.

The redhead spat at the captain, hitting him on the cheek with her translucent spittle. Jack chuckled as he watched the portly French captain clean his cheek with disdain. "She was found trying to sneak into ze ship. I think zat she was trying to take over my ship, monsieur. You can 'ave her, for I would be glad to lose the little hellion." The portly captain bowed to Calico Jack. His blue robes swayed in the slight breeze. "You can 'ave my cargo as well. I want nozing to do with pirates ever again." He walked to his quarters, followed by the meager amounts of remaining crew he still had.

Calico Jack turned his attention to the redhead. "A stow away, eh? Jack, I wan' ye to dispose o' her. I don' wan' no stow-aways on me ship. They always mean trouble." He grinned evilly at Pâquerette.

Jack looked into Calico Jack's eyes and spoke earnestly. "She said her father was the pirate Jouer, sir. We could use her as leverage later."

"Are y' sure, boy?" Calico Jack's eyes gleamed with greed at the mention of the word Jouer.

"Reas'nably sure, sir. I speak a smattering of French." Jack grinned.

"Alright, boy. Take 'er to the _Pearl_ an' put her in the brig. You can 'ave the responsibility of takin' care o' her." Calico Jack looked at the other crewmembers. "Well, what're ye doin' standin' around? Go and pilfer some goods, boys." Calico Jack turned and headed back to the _Pearl_. Anne Bonney patted Jack on the back, signaling her approval. Then the rest of the crew sprang to action, going below the sloop's small main deck in search of booty.

Jack was soon alone with Pâquerette again. He poked her with his sword. "Let's go, luv. Don' wan' t' disappoint the cap'n." He led her to the port side of the sloop. She hesitated when he poked her again to go across the small plank joining the two ships.

Jack poked her once again, but she refused to move, apparently afraid of crossing to the other ship. Jack could understand why she'd be apprehensive, but after seeing her display of courage, it was hard to stomach that crossing something like this would frighten her. Jack was apprehensive of a trick.

"Fine, luv. I'll carry you across." Jack quickly sheathed his cutlass and picked Pâquerette up. It was amazing how heavy she was, due to her billowing burgundy dress. He looked into her tempting blue eyes and winked. He held her so tight she could only move her delicate legs.

"Je vous déteste, vous le chien anglais!" She spat into his face again, struggling to get free from his strong grasp, kicking with all her might.

"Tha' wasn' very nice, luv. What is it wi' you an' your infatuation wi' spittin?" Jack rubbed his cheek clean on her shoulder, laughing as she shuddered. "Shall we cross, then, luv? Or d' y' wan' me to jus' hold you?" Jack smiled his peculiar grin at the girl's clueless expression. "Right, we'll cross."

Jack took one cautious step onto the small plank joining the two ships together. Pâquerette quickly calmed, seeing the perilous position she was in. She tensed as Jack made cautious steps toward the safety of the _Pearl_.

Jack soon reached the _Pearl_, but he did not set Pâquerette down on to the main deck of the dark brown _Pearl_. She promptly began struggling again, when she noticed there was something solid underneath her again. "Can' we jus' get along?" Jack looked into the Pâquerette's eyes with sorrow. "I mean, you're such a pretty girl. I don' wan' you t' have t' experience the affections o' the whole crew t'night. If y' act nice, I might put in a good word t' the cap'n."

Pâquerette looked at him, struggling to piece together what he'd said. She looked at him, frustration bubbling up into her tempting blue eyes. "Je ne peux pas vous comprendre, le cochon."

Jack rolled his eyes and repeated what he'd just said in perfect French as he opened the door to go below deck.

"L'amende, j'arrêterai de lutter. Je ne veux pas devenir une chose de pièce pour votre équipage." The girl promptly stopped struggling. Jack was very appreciative, for he had started getting apprehensive about taking the girl down the narrow staircase to the brig with her struggling as wildly as she had been struggling.

"Good, luv. I jus' hope the cap'n will listen." Jack smiled a genuine smile of appreciation. They soon made it safely down the stairs to the brig. Jack set Pâquerette down inside one of the small rectangular cells. He apprehensively backed towards the door. Pâquerette did nothing, seemingly accepting her fate. Jack soon reached the door of the cell and shut it, looking into the square holes of the cruel iron and feeling intensely sorry for the girl.

Jack smiled his half smile, allowing some pity to show through his eyes. "I'm sorry, luv. I jus' hope th' cap'n won' let the crew 'ave their way wi' you." He bowed to the girl standing regally in the cruel cage. He carefully walked up the stairs, hoping he could do whatever he could to help the beautiful girl.

* * *

**Kira Doom**- Thank you, luv.  
**Otherhawk**- Yep, its nice to see there's an actual reason all the girls slap him, although Anamaria had a good reason in the movie.  
**ChaosLightning13**- Thank you once again for being such a loyal reviewer. It's always better to read things out loud-unless you have a monotonous voice.  
**Charity**- Thanks, luv. I appreciate it. Nice to know someone I actually know likes it.  
**Sida**- Have another pumpkin chocolate chip cookie. Hope you enjoy this chapter.  
**Pirates guild** (especially Daisy)- you guys are all so supportive of my crazy ideas. You all get cookies-except for saurian, who gets some parfait. Daisy, you are totally the inspiration for the redhead, although I bet you don't spit that well. I would really appreciate it if all of you would put your reviews on this site, so I feel happier when I check my e-mail. I like getting reviews. 


	9. Picnic

Disclaimer- Once again, I'm afraid to admit that I don't own any of these characters. If I did, I'd be filming a movie rather than writing a book. 

AN (1/19)- I realized yesterday, right before I fell asleep, that I have now been 17 for a whole month. That's scary. I am impeccably good at wasting my time these days. I just feel a bit insecure on whether people actually even read this story, but I suppose I'll keep writing it for my loyal reviewers.

I also realized that I am supposed to italicize ship's names. I will eventually go through and fix it all, but I am too lazy. Oh, and all the italicized text, which isn't a ship's name, is the translation to the French-don't know what I was thinking with the last chapter…

AN (1/24) Sorry it took me so long mates. I am so lazy. But this time I blame school. And TV. And myself. I hope to update faster on the next chapter. And as always, I am open to criticism. Actually, I enjoy it.

KYLE! YOU'D BETTER REVIEW THIS CHAPTER!

Chapter 8- Picnic

Jack was in the deep underbelly of the _Black Pearl_, mopping the already cleaned floors surrounding the brig. He couldn't help himself, he'd been drawn to the fiery redhead every single day since bringing her to the ship a month ago. Pâquerette never seemed to acknowledge his presence. He wanted to learn more about her and attempt to make her life in the brig easier, but the girl refused to respond. Pâquerette didn't even bother to thank him after he procured her a ragged, but relatively clean blanket to rest on. It had cost him some of the better rations prepared for him to be able to convince the cleanest crewmember to give it up. Jack was stung by the girl's obvious contempt, although he could understand why she felt that way. Jack reached an ultimatum, last night. If Pâquerette didn't talk to him today, Jack decided to ignore her and forget about the beautiful redhead

"Désolé je pourrais't reçoit vous améliorez le traitement, l'amour, mais le capitaine s'est seulement intéressé dans la conclusion de votre père'le trésor de s."_ (Sorry I couldn't get you better treatment, luv, but the captain is only interested in finding your father's treasure.)_ Jack looked into the small iron squares that created such a horrible cage. He set his mop down and moved right up to the squares, his hands instinctively playing with each one through no thought of his own. He noticed the slumped over figure stir a bit, shifting her weight on the uncomfortable floor covered by the small blanket.

"Cela'le s tout n'importe qui jamais est intéressé dans, cochon." _(That's all anyone is ever interested in, pig.)_ She looked up with her weary blue eyes. "Pourquoi je jamais dois dire que quelqu'un où c'est? Que si je mets-il't me sait?" _(Why should I ever tell anyone where it is? What if I don't know myself?)_ She lowered her gaze again, uninterested in the whole situation.

Jack fiddled around with the tiny squares of cold iron. He paused a bit, gauging the conditions Pâquerette was in again. A lump of slightly moldy bread and a small bowl of water were the only things other than the blanket and Pâquerette herself in there. Jack tried imagining himself in her place. "Je mets'le soin de t du trésor, l'amour. C'était la seule façon je pourrais épargner votre vie. Vous avez entendu que le capitaine a dit. Il a voulu que vous j'ait tué. Je pourrais't vous tue, vous êtes beaucoup trop beau."_ (I don't care about the treasure, luv. It was the only way I could save your life. You heard what the captain said. He wanted me to kill you. I couldn't kill you, you are much too beautiful.)_ Jack stared earnestly at the girl, pleased that what he'd said had brought her head up. He stared deeply with his liquid brown eyes into her sea blue ones. He emanated a terrific sense of sincerity, so much so that Pâquerette decided to open up.

"L'amende, je dirai que vous où mon père est si vous pouvez me recevoir de cette cage méchant. Je mets't comme étant mis en cage en haut, comme quelque petit oiseau." _(Fine, I will tell you where my father is if you can get me out of this horrid cage. I don't like being caged up, like some little bird._) She smiled seductively, showing off her slightly crooked teeth.

Jack winced a bit in disgust, suddenly not attracted to her in the least bit. The teeth really detracted from her overall beauty. He masked his wince with an equally interested smile and hurriedly dove into his sanctuary. "Très bien, mon doux. Je'll va le discours au capitaine maintenant." Very well, my sweet. I'll go talk to the captain now. Jack grinned again and rotated on his foot, hurrying towards the stairs in front of him.

* * *

"Bu' cap'n, I think she's openin' up to me." Jack looked at Calico Jack, indignation burning in his eyes. 

"Jack, boy, she's jus' usin' you. She won' e're tell us where her father be. We're goin' t' use her as ransom." Calico Jack grinned at the naïve boy, remembering a similar conversation he'd had at the same age.

"I know y' think I'm infatuated wi' her, bu' I'm not. She's not me type." Jack looked earnestly into the captain's eyes. Jack sat on the small mahogany chair in front of the large mahogany desk inside the captain's quarters. Calico Jack sat opposite him, peering into the boy's dark brown eyes.

"Jack, I remember when I was in love, once. It isn't something a pirate should ever be in, boy. She lef' me, she did. It's bes' not to give a care abou' women. Your request is denied, boy. I've been to lenient on you in the past an' now y' think y' can get me t' do anythin'." Calico Jack glared at him, daring him to ask yet another favor.

"I'm not in luv wi' her, sir. I don' plan t' ever fall in love. Love be a preposterous dream tha' women devise." Jack gazed across the desk, allowing some of the fierce anger he'd been feeling lately show through.

"Are y' fishin' for me approval? I said no, Jack Sparrow. Maybe I can convince y' wi' a story. Would you like that?" Calico Jack's brown eyes mocked the frustrated teenager.

Jack was in no mood to be mocked. "I jus' want t' find the treasure, sir. I really think tha' she trusts me enough t' tell me."

"You be a fool, Jack. She hasn' talked t' you before t'day. Why would she like the man who caged her, eh? Answer me that." Calico Jack laughed when he saw the sudden realization Jack had of what Pâquerette was trying to do to him.

"I'm no fool, sir." Jack mumbled these last words, realizing how ridiculous he'd appeared over the last month, trying to subconsciously woo the redhead.

"Well, boy, ye were sure actin' like one." Calico Jack laughed. "The whole crew's been laughin' at your infatuation." Calico Jack grinned. "Tell ye what, boy, if'n you can make her talk, I'll give her back t' her father safely. She can't disagree t' that. I'll even let you go inside the brig, bu' she can' leave the brig, understand?"

Jack looked up into Calico Jack's eyes, searching for some trick. Satisfied with his captain's intentions, he reached across the dark desk. "Aye, I will find out where her dad is, cap'n."

"Good," Calico Jack said as he reached across the table. Their hands met and they shook a bit more vigorously than the accord warranted, gauging each other's strength.

Jack stood and bowed to his captain. "Thanks fer your trust in me, cap'n. It isn't unwarranted an' I feel confident tha' I'll be able t' find the information I need." He turned around and left the dark captain's quarters, instinctively anticipating the swells as he placed each foot. He compensated for each swell earlier than necessary, just to keep the captain on his toes.

* * *

Jack smiled as he descended the stairs to the brig, his left hand clutching an odd shaped basket full of rations. The whole meeting with the captain had gone much better than expected. He'd gone to a quick consultation with Bootstrap, and the two had devised a devious plan. He looked towards the cage, amused to note that Pâquerette was now standing, looking anxiously at his handsome face. Jack swaggered over to the keys after giving Pâquerette a particularly sweet smile. He heard a gasp and turned around. 

" Le capitaine va me permets de va?" _(The captain is going to let me go?_) Pâquerette asked in amazement. She smiled seductively and Jack repressed the strong urge he had to wince. Pâquerette looked better when spitting than when seducing men. Jack grabbed the keys and walked over to face Pâquerette.

" Bien, en fait, no. Mais il a donné son mot qui si vous m'avez dit, vous pourriez aller libre." (_Well, actually, no. But he gave his word that if you told me, you could go free.)_ Jack grinned suggestively, putting his head on the bars of iron. "Il a dit aussi que je pourrais entrer la cellule." _(He also said I could enter the cell._) He put the cold keys into the small lock. He opened the cage door. He was surprised when he didn't near a large squeak to accompany the heavy iron.

Pâquerette backed up like a cornered animal. " Le dos de séjour, le chien. Je ne vous veux pas là dedans. Je veux être hors là-bas."_ (Stay back, dog. I don't want you in there. I want to be out there.)_ She spat at Jack, looking particularly bewitching.

Jack watched in amusement as the spittle did a perfect arch in front of him. He stayed in the same place, amused at the look of animosity on Pâquerette's face. The spit hit the deck to Jack's left. Jack would have been hit, if he'd tried to move when his instincts told him to. It was amazing how well the girl could predict what he was going to do.

" Comme j'ai dit avant, cela est un tour charmant. Je ne suis pas dans l'humeur pour il, aujourd'hui." _(As I said before, that is a lovely trick. I'm not in the mood for it, today.)_ Jack grinned smugly. " Vous ne voulez pas une partie de mon pique-nique? Je l'ai fait surtout pour vous."_ (Don't you want some of my picnic? I made it especially for you._) Jack carefully sat next to the ragged blanket and placed the odd shaped basket to his side. Pâquerette stared at him uneasily, trying to imagine what the teenager was trying to accomplish.

Jack grinned as Pâquerette flinched when he carefully reached into the basket, drawing a tempting baguette out. "Je ne vais pas vous endommager. Je viens de penser vous aviez faim pour quelque chose pain autrement que moisi." _(I'm not going to hurt you. I just thought you were hungry for something other than moldy bread._) Jack placed the baguette next to his side, near the ragged blanket.

Pâquerette visibly relaxed and sat on the blanket, smoothing her soiled burgundy dress. "Merci, monsieur." _(Thank you, sir.)_ She smiled seductively again.

Jack grinned back, immensely glad that Calico Jack had talked some sense into him. Pâquerette was obviously trying to get him to get her out, flaunting her best charms in an attempt to gain sympathy. Jack smiled again, to lead the girl on. He reached into the basket, initiating the second step of his plan to find the location of Pâquerette's father. His hand pulled out a bottle of the _Pearl_''s finest wines he had "miraculously" managed to procure from Bootstrap earlier. He set it carefully downright next to the baguette, noting that the label looked familiar. A curious sense of déjà vu trickled down his spine as he realized it was one of the bottles from his home. It was identical to the bottle he'd managed to convince Jodi to bring along on his "final" picnic.

Jack brushed his hands in annoyance, as one would brush away flies, as he forced his train of thought back onto the current situation. Pâquerette was looking at him expectantly, amazed at the quality of the wine. He grinned, as if to offer a cursory apology. His restless hands, ever moving, reached into the curiously shaped basket and withdrew a polished green apple. "Celui essayer de ces pommes, ces chéri." _(Try one of these apples, darling.)_ Jack handed the apple to Pâquerette and resumed his vigorous task of emptying the basket.

Jack looked up in amazement as the floor underneath him moved more than the average wave would allow. The boom of cannons above him alerted him to the possible danger the ship, and therefore, he was in. He murmured a few words to the now intoxicated Pâquerette and opened the door to the cell, wavering a bit as he walked. This was not all due to the swells of the ship, but rather to the amount of alcohol he had just consumed while wooing the redhead. He blinked as the intolerably bright sunlight made his pupil's contract to the size of pinheads when he reached the main deck. The crew was rushing about him, preparing the guns to defend against the ship attacking them.

Jack hurried over to the side of the ship, anxious to see who was daring to attack the _Black Pearl_. His eyes caught sight of a large barque, flying French colors and raising the dreaded Jolly Roger into the air. Jack realized at once that the ship was none other than the dreaded _Libellue_, commonly known as the greatest threat to the entire ocean. In addition, the very man Jack wished to steal from, the pirate Jouer, captained it.

* * *

**ChaosLightning13**- What do you mean, you don't speak French? (j/k) No, I realized that you might want to understand what she said-I used a translator on-line. I can't speak French that well.  
**Otherhawk**- You are more talented than I-I took French and I didn't even know what I was saying. I hope you liked my new method...  
**Daisy**- Thanks for the cookie, mate. I bet, if you practice enough, one day you can spit with the same accuracy.  
**AbbieNormall82**- Thank you, I really enjoy your fanfics as well! I love "wasting" time reading other people's stories when my insane muse refuses to cooperate.  
**starwars freakfor13**- thanks! I'm glad you like it.  
**meggumscat**-not too long from now and you'll be in it. Have yet another cookie. And some pudding. I wouldn't have been able to finish this story without your fantabulous idea! 


	10. Libellule

Disclaimer: Yet again, I'm displeased to announce I don't own really anything, including these characters. 

AN (1/26)- Wow! I got like 8 reviews on my last chapter. I should update more often... In other news, I hate Bill Murray. I like his acting, but I really think that Johnny should have gotten the Golden Globe....Grrr. But congrats to Return of the King-4 Golden Globes.

AN (1/28)- Yeah! FIVE Oscar nominations for Pirates of the Caribbean! Yeah!

I'm hurriedly working on this chapter while standing up in technology, because there's a bunch of sophomores occupying the already too few chairs. It's hard to type like this, especially on my PDA's small screen. I have a speech to give in a few hours. Stupid academic decathlon, that's the reason its taking so long to update. Curses.

Now I'm sitting on the floor on my bright pink coat, trying to stay modest, for I'm in an annoying statically charged skirt, that keeps riding up. And my left foot is falling asleep. There's an hour of technology left-in which I can do nothing, for the computers are occupied as well. Today isn't going so swell.

I fell down the stairs after giving my speech. Ouch.

AN (1/30)- I'm sorry its taken me so long to update. I planned to take an hour nap yesterday and work on this after a meeting and finishing my homework, but my nap turned into six hours. Stupid tests, they sucked my intelligence away yesterday.

AN (1/31)- Sorry its short, it was too sad to be long.

Chapter 9- _Libellule_

Jack braced himself as the cannon he was next to went off, catapulting the heavy iron ball toward the _Libellule_, like the projectile dislodged by David against the giant Goliath. Smoke stung his lungs from the massive amounts of cannon fire in the small gun deck of the _Black Pearl_. Shouts of approval echoed eerily, bouncing off the dark wood of the _Pearl_, as the newly dislodged small black sphere hit the opposing ship. Explosions of wood splinters were faintly visible through the small holes the cannon balls were thrown from.

Jack felt a hearty thump on his back, but he hurriedly refilled his cannon. This was a desperate battle for survival, for the enormous barque outmanned and outgunned the Pearl considerably. His hands had lost most of the usual superfluous movement, concentrating on pouring the dangerous gunpowder in. Jack's head was pounding due to the wine and adrenaline fighting in his body.

Jack soon fired again, wiping his grey hands on his now grey shirt. He had been promoted rather quickly as the other crew members gradually succumbed to fatigue or death. Life on a pirate ship was often this harsh, but it made it possible for workers to progress quickly. The battle had been dragging on for several hours.

Jack wiped his face miserably, the gunpowder on his hands stinging the small cuts and raw skin from various splinters flying toward him. The other crewmembers wearily continued their struggle, pausing more and more frequently as the battle wore on like the incessant noise of cicadas.

Jack continued loading his cannon, cursing steadily as he looked up from time to time and noticed how close the _Libellule_ was coming. The sound of cannon gradually began decreasing in the gun deck. Jack looked wildly around as he noticed he was holding the final cannonball. A long stream of obscenities escaped his tongue in every language he knew. Jack shook himself and concentrated on the important task. The rest of the crew looked incredibly grim as he loaded it carefully into his cannon. He wiped the sweat from his face as he carefully took aim at the _Libellule_.

The silence behind Jack was deafening as Jack watched the final cannonball hit the _Libellule_. Gasps filled the air as splinters of the French ship sprayed around the angry cannonball. Jack suddenly realized he'd been holding his breath. He released it and stood, surveying the rest of the crew currently in the gun deck.

Anne Bonney had a look of defiance in her green eyes as she unsheathed the sword to her side. She was nearly as filthy as Jack was; her usually bright blue pants and slightly lacy shirt were grayed and torn. Mary Reade was next to her, trying to clean an especially bloody cut that was seeping through her tan shirt. Her brown eyes looked at Jack, daring him to say something sympathetic. Jack shrugged instead.

"We should probably go an' see what's goin' on, eh?" Jack jumped a bit, startled to hear Snide Shaine speak. Jack couldn't remember ever hearing the tall blonde pirate speak. Snide Shaine was leaning against the dark wood inside the_ Black Pearl_, his sullied shirt even dirtier than usual. He grinned, showing off yellowed teeth, when he saw the younger Jack looking at him quizzically.

Jack shook himself out of his shock and said, "Aye, we'd best go see wha' is goin' on. We wouldn' wan' t' miss any o' the fun." Jack's sentiments summed up the rest of the sweaty crew and they began walking toward the main deck, mustering any courage remaining.

Jack blinked as his eyes attempted to adjust to the fading light outside of the gun deck. Anne, Mary, Snide Shaine, and the rest of the crew who'd been trapped in the sweaty gun deck paused as well, holding their various swords out. Jack noted that Bootstrap was standing next to the planks joining the ships together. His bloody cutlass glinted red in the setting sun as Jack noted the numerous bodies lying on the deck of the _Pearl_. Calico Jack was a few steps behind Bootstrap, laughing maniacally as the talented Bootstrap killed another French pirate. Jack hurried over to assist the sweaty Bootstrap as the other weary reinforcements charged into battle.

Bootstrap quickly plunged his sword into a terribly unlucky French pirate as Jack sauntered over to assist him. He grinned wearily, struggling to inhale enough air for his weary muscles. "It took y' long enough, boy. I was afraid tha' there wouldn' be anyone lef' fer y' to kill."

Jack grinned uneasily in reply, slightly uneasy that Bootstrap could kill a human being with no regret at all. The French pirate who had just been skewered was twitching and coughing up several ounces of dark blood. Jack unconsciously cringed. He tried masking it with a laugh. "Sorry, William. I was busy blowin' holes in tha' ship. We only jus' ran out of cannonballs." He feigned his usual indifference.

Bootstrap noted the odd mood Jack was in and decided to turn his attention back to the ensuing battle. The stream of pirates coming from the _Libellule_ was finally slowing. Bootstrap bellowed a sound of challenge to a large French pirate crossing the warped lifeline between the two ships and hurried over, engaging in yet another bloody fight.

Jack shuddered as he witnessed Bootstrap kill another human being. Jack couldn't justify killing another human. He tried to stay inconspicuous as more French pirates came aboard, but it was inevitable that someone would single him out.

A man wearing a green bandana approached Jack, grinning evilly. Jack instantly noticed some similarities between this man and Pâquerette, including the icy blue eyes and red hair. He unconsciously twitched, dreading to kill the man, who was most likely Pâquerette's brother. The man grinned, mistaking the twitch for fear, and tried to strike Jack. Jack's hands went through a flurry of movement by themselves, startling Jack when the sound of metal clashing reached his ears. He dove into his sanctuary, unwilling to deal with this fight mentally.

The redhead leered at Jack, mistaking Jack to be an easy target. A swift move on the French pirate's part brought cold hard steel close to Jack's personage. Jack fought back with his reflexes, seemingly always on the defensive. The French pirate continually attacked the reluctant Jack as Jack kept looking toward Calico Jack, hoping that an accord soon would be reached. Calico Jack was busily parrying blows from the French first mate while the tiring Bootstrap wrangled with the Captain Jouer.

Jack was amazed when he felt the curious sensation of blood dripping down his arm. The opposing man had managed to slice his arm quite well. Blind fury raged in Jack's eyes as he began fighting the redhead earnestly. His primal instincts took over, and Jack's mind was pushed away even further.

Jack felt an odd mix of disgust and bloodlust as he pushed his cutlass into the redhead's chest. The man stared at Jack, eyes full of terror. The man stepped back, clutching wildly at the embedded cutlass, straining to remove it. Jack looked into his eyes shocked at what he'd done. The man slowly fell, struggling to inhale oxygen, for Jack's sword had punctured a lung. Jack's conscience was plastered with guilt as the man made large popping noises, trying to breathe. Jack's instincts left him when the man slumped over completely, twitching as the last of his life force abandoned him.

Jack walked next to the dead redhead and gingerly pulled his sword out, trying not to disturb the corpse. Blood gushed out of the wound; spilling all over Jack's worn brown boots. Jack marveled at how easy it had been to kill the man, fearing the time he would die himself. Life was very unpredictable for a pirate.

Jack stood next to the body for several minutes, struggling to find his equilibrium inside his mind. He mindlessly watched as others of his crew were killing or being killed. Bootstrap was immensely tired but Jack could tell he had a trick or two up his sleeve for the infamous Captain Jouer. Neither looked ready to give up. Jack saw the faintest hint of regret in Captain Jouer's blue eyes when the captain chanced to look over at were his son should be. Bootstrap used this to his advantage and was soon holding his sword inches away from the slightly distraught father.

Captain Jouer yelled in French and the fighting on the _Pearl_ soon ceased. Jack swaggered his way over to Calico Jack when he saw the man motion him over.

"Good job, boy. Go an' get his daughter. I be sure 'e is willin' t' negotiate jus' about anythin' t' save 'is remainin' kin." Calico Jack's brown eyes were shining with victory. Jack nodded, anxious to leave the gruesome deck of the _Pearl_.

Jack walked gingerly around the bloodied bodies strewn about the deck as if they were toys. The amount of bloodshed startled him, but Jack supposed that this occurred whenever two pirate ships attacked each other. Neither would give up without a fight.

Jack stumbled down the stairs to the brig, struggling to keep control of the odd sensation of tears burning his eyes. His sanctuary was of no help, for he imagined his mother would disapprove of what he'd done. It really was a silly stance, and Jack knew his mother had probably killed numerous times, but his conscience had finally caught up with him.

Jack soon reached the cell holding the vulnerable Pâquerette. She was slumped on the floor, still intoxicated by the wine. Jack got the keys which where lying carelessly right next to the cell on the floor. He was about to insert them into the lock when he realized the cell door wasn't even closed. Pâquerette could have left at any time. Jack was grateful that she'd been too inebriated to notice this.

Jack walked in and crouched over the woman, holding his bloodied cutlass next to her peaceful face. He tapped her with his free hand, trying to wake her sleeping form. Her blue eyes gently fluttered awake, which was surprising, for she'd slept through a very loud battle. Her eyes widened in alarm when she saw Jack's bloody cutlass at her throat and his sullied and bloodied condition.

"Se lève," _(Get up)_ Jack barely managed to say, his voice cracking from the pent up emotions inside. " Votre père est ici et nous avons besoin de vous utiliser dans nos négociations." _(Your father is here and we need to use you in our negotiations.)_

The startled redhead slowly acquiesced to the startling request, trying to gauge Jack's mood. Jack kept his sword trained at her back, remaining impervious to all of her questions. He marched Pâquerette up the stairs, ignoring her gasp when they reached the main deck. He didn't notice her cry of agony when she saw the lifeless form of her brother and the precarious position her father was in.

Jack soon maneuvered Pâquerette behind Calico Jack, holding his sword into her back to keep her from doing something stupid. Jack then watched the ensuing negotiations like a statue. He saw everything and nothing at the same time, translating for Calico Jack like a machine.

Jack felt no excitement or relief when the distraught Captain Jouer disclosed that the bulk of his treasure was aboard the _Libellule_. His voice didn't raise in exaltation when Calico Jack proclaimed the hostilities over and that the treasure was an equal share. He wasn't disappointed when Pâquerette left his side to join her grieving father. Jack was impervious to everything as he mentally struggled with his demons. He looked normal on the outside, making jokes with the crew when they started emptying the boot from the _Libellule_ and bringing it back to the _Pearl_. He only seemed a bit more distant to most of the crew. Bootstrap noticed the teen's fake enthusiasm, but was far too fatigued to give more than passing acknowledgement to the situation.

* * *

Jack woodenly watched the _Libellule_ float away. His conscience was still plastered with guilt, grief, and disgust at taking another's life. He stood watching the continuous motions of the sea for several hours, the blood from his cut meshing with the blood from the redhead on the deck of the _Pearl_. His leaned on his cutlass, trying to absorb what he'd done. Jack was incredibly numbed to the constant stinging of that cut and didn't even notice when he became light headed from the blood loss. The cut was much deeper than anyone realized. 

It was a relief when his cutlass fell over as he lost consciousness. The world blacked out to his relief as the blood loss finally caught up with him. Jack's last conscious thought was of the look the redhead gave him when he was stabbed by Jack's weapon. His conscience had shown him that again and again as the night crept on. The blackness was a balm, allowing no thoughts to enter his tortured mind.

* * *

**aaserene**- Ooh! A new reviewer! I'm glad you like my story so much! Have a cookie.  
**Courtney**- Thanks! You get 4 cookies for reading it all in one sitting and for all the reviews.  
**Sky**- Wow! Thanks! I feel so appreciated! And I don't mind being on your website, that's cool.  
**ChaosLightning**- Obviously he didn't-the wine and excitement of being attacked made it nigh impossible to remember. Thanks for all your loyal reviews. Makes me happy to see what tidbits of information you want to offer me after I update. Have a cookie. :)  
**WaNdA**- Thank you thank you! I'm glad you liked it enough to review. Have a cookie.  
**meggumscat**- Thanks again, mate. I'm glad I can help you through t is tuff time. Don't worry, for you'll be in here soon. Maybe. If I stop being so lazy.  
**Dragonboyutah**- Thanks, bro. I'll give you a cookie for that. And some pudding. You should review more often. 


	11. Fever

Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own them. Maybe someday... 

AN (1/31)- Cold. My feet are cold. And I'm stalling. I have no clue what this chapter will be like-hopefully it's longer than the last one, though.

AN (2/4)- Man! That statistics test took me a lot less time to complete than I thought it would! Especially since I spent 3 hours doing homework for that class last night!

AN (2/7)- I am so lazy. Sorry my updates are only about once a week.

Chapter 10- Fever

Jack opened his eyes slowly for the first time in a week. His sluggish mind slowly registered surprise at being on a comfortable feather bed. His eyes looked around the cabin, struggling to adjust to the filtered sunlight. After processing the information for almost a minute, Jack was startled when he realized he was in the captain's quarters. Calico Jack kept the place really clean. A mahogany bookshelf surprised Jack, for there were several books on the worn shelves. Calico Jack just didn't seem like a big reader. Other small trinkets glittered in the muted sunlight, catching Jack's eyes. He lay staring at them for what seemed like forever, trying not to remember the conflict that had been raging in his head. He felt a curious sense of detachment and had a burning sensation behind his dark eyes.

Jack began waving his hands around in crazy little patterns, trying to avoid the inevitable psychological battle he would need to face. Going into his sanctuary was of no help, for seeing Rosalyn's condemning face wasn't what he wanted to see. Jack was afraid that his mother would disapprove of the murder he'd committed, forgetting that she'd probably killed someone herself. It seemed disrespectful to her memory because her life was stolen as well.

Jack couldn't keep himself distracted for long. He began talking out loud. His mother had always encouraged him to face his problems with words.

"I shouldn' 'ave killed 'im. I din't need to. I coulda jus' hurt 'im." Jack spoke barely above a whisper, his dry mouth and throat making his voice raspy.

"'E wanted t' kill me. T'was self defense." Jack's voice of reason countered. "He came a' me first."

"Still shouldn' 'ave done it." Jack coughed, his throat burning. Everything ached on his body. The healing cut on his arm felt like it was on fire. He pulled the worn blanket on top of him closer to his head, overcome in a fit of chills. This was odd, for the temperature was a balmy 85 degrees. Jack normally had no need for blankets at all. The cotton bandage on his arm began to make it itch, but Jack was too tired to scratch it.

"We should jus' forget abou' it." Jack tried convincing his more logical side.

"If I jus' forget abou' it, I'll 'ave similar fights wi' you later. Let's jus' get it over with."

Jack grimaced when he realized this wasn't something he could push away. "Very well. Le' me start. We decided to become a pirate, an' pirates kill people. It's part of the job. I don' see why you're 'aving such a hard time acceptin' it." Jack laughed weakly.

"I don' know why, either. It doesn' make any sense at all. Maybe I'm jus' relivin' mum's death again." Jack blinked, trying to sort through his hazy mind to figure the root of the problem.

"I thought y' were over that." Jack jumped, startled to hear someone else's voice respond to his statement. He hadn't noticed Bootstrap open the cabin door.

Jack plastered a look of nonchalance on his face. "Aye, I be. I 'as jus' keepin' meself company." He grinned his curious grin.

Bootstrap carefully sat down on the chair next to the feather bed. He grinned back response, but his eyes were full of concern. "Ye 'ad me really worried, boy. You've been out for abou' a week."

Jack laughed. "Only a week? Felt like an eternity, William." He looked wildly around and began moving his hands around again.

Bootstrap looked at Jack, pondering the odd conversation he'd caught the tail of. Jack seemed to be acting crazier than usual.

Jack yawned, but continued moving his hands. Bootstrap decided to voice a question that had been bugging him for quite some time. "Jack, how come yer hands are always movin' in such odd patterns?"

Jack looked up at Bootstrap, instantly serious, as though reliving a similar conversation. "I was distractin' Jodi once. Trying to keep 'er mind off o' 'er dog dyin'. Cheered her up, it did." Jack hastily regained his usual demeanor. "An' tis a lo' of fun t' do. Ye should try it." He grinned, struggling to drive back the issues he had been about to confront. His more logical side had let the bit about Jodi and being nice slip out.

Bootstrap was confused by the sudden mood change. "Ah. Tha' be interestin'." Bootstrap mived his arms around, imitating Jack. It wasn't as fun as it seemed, for Bootstrap accudently hit himself quite forcefully on the nose. He said several foul curses.

Jack laughed a bit delayed, for the haze in his mind was growing ever thicker. Bootstrap looked down at him quizzically. Jack weakly smiled. "Be' y' fancy me sister, eh?" Jack coughed and the haze and burning sensation behind his eyes became almost unbearable.

"No boy, I don'. Wha' made y' ask that?" Bootstrap raised his eyebrows in curiosity.

"Nothing, William. 'Ave y' seen me mum? She's supposed t' be on the _Pearl_." Jack's dark eyes appeared to have no sanity behind them.

Bootstrap didn't know how to answer that. "No, boy, I can' say that I 'ave." He reached over to feel Jack's forhead, instantly pulling his hand back in surprise. Jack's body seemed to burn his hand. "Le' me go an' see if the cap'n has seen 'er." Bootstrap carefully stood and exited the cabin, seeking out help for the sick young pirate.

"Tha' was intrestin', eh?" Jack began talking to himself again after the cabin door closed.

"Why'd y' mention mum?" Jack weakly replied. His eyes were incredibly heavy.

"Wasn' me, boy." Jack seemed a bit amused.

"Well, it wasn' me either. P'rahps I'm crazier than I thought." Jack tried moving to make himself more comfortable, but got too cold and resumed his position flat on his back.

"Quite possibly," Calico Jack said as he entered his cabin. He frowned when Jack didn't respond with a quirky quip. He sat down on the vacant chair beside his own bed.

Calico Jack reached over and put his calloused hand on Jack's forehead. "Y' seem t' have quite a fever, boy." He motioned Bootstrap inside. Bootstrap was carrying a small wooden bucket full of water in his left hand. His right hand was carrying a rag.

Jack smiled at Bootstrap. "Takes longer t' get water t' boil than t' heat it up." Jack laughed at the completely random advice he'd given Bootstrap.

Calico Jack and Bootstrap looked at each other quizzically as Bootstrap dipped the cloth into the bucket. Bootsap handed the wet cloth to Calico Jack, who placed it on Jack's burning head.

Jack smiled as the wet cloth brought a degree of comfort back to his aching body. "Why din' y' get me mum?" Although his head wasn't as hot, Jack was still not controlling his words, for the fever was the most severe Jack had ever received.

The silence in the small cabin hung like a wet blanket. Calico Jack looked over at Bootstrap. Bootstrap shrugged, as if to say, I don't know how to answer that. Calico Jack looked back down at Jack, who was lying patiently, waiting for some kind of response.

Calico Jack cleared his throat and began hesitantly answering. "Boy, I don' think tha' your mum 'as e're been aboard the _Pearl_." Calico Jack gauged Jack's reaction carefully, not wanting to upset the teen.

Jack laughed in response. "Oh yes she has." He slowly turned his head to look more directly at Calico Jack. "She was on this ship 'fore I 'as born."

Calico Jack coughed uncomfortably. "Jack, I ain' ne're 'ad a lass on board tha' married a Mr. Sparrow." Calico Jack looked awkwardly over at Bootstrap. Bootstrap was lost in his thoughts and didn't make any sort of reply.

Jack laughed a bit maniacally. "Wha' makes y' so certain I din' change me name? I took a leaf ou' o' 'er book, for I din' want ye t' realize who me mum was." Jack yawned, straining to keep his heavy eyelids open.

Calico Jack stared at Jack more intensely then ever before. Realization dawned on him like the sun coming out after a particularly stormy day. "Ye be Sandra's boy! Why din' I make the connection b'fore now? Y' look a lo' like 'er, y' do."

Jack mumbled something incoherent and yawned again. His mind was shutting down all conscious activity.

Bootstrap looked at Jack in amazement, startled to hear that the teen's mother had been the famous first mate Sandra. He'd wrongfully assumed Jack had changed his name to defy his horrid father.

Calico Jack sat, still reeling in the connection he'd made. The implications of this were staggering. "Jack, where be your mother? I'd like t' talk to 'er again." He peered anxiously down at Jack.

Jack frowned, desperately trying to stay awake and answer the question. "She's been dead fer almos' three years, cap'n," Jack managed to mumble. He fell asleep, too exhausted to speak any further.

Calico Jack frowned, for he wished to speak to the youth some more about what had happened to Sandra. He said a quick prayer for Sandra's soul.

Bootstrap moved right next to Jack. He carefully pulled the sheets back and took hold of the injured arm. Bootstrap carefully peeled Jack's bandage off to examine the wound that had caused the rampant fever. He was shocked to see the wound was nearly healed, and there was no sign of infection anywhere. "Cap'n, take a look a' this." Bootstrap's voice was fraught with worry and amazement.

Calico Jack was pulled out of his reverie. He stood and peered at the wound. "Great Mary, mot'er o' God. Jack's been poisoned. Tha' good fer nothin' French swab poisoned 'is blade." Calico Jack looked at Bootstrap, his dark brown eyes full of apprehension. "No wonder Jack's been so sick. Tis a miracle 'e 'asn't died yet."

Bootstrap carefully re-bandaged Jack's arm and reverently placed it back on the bed. Jack stirred slightly, but remained asleep. Bootstrap stared at Calico Jack "Is there anythin' we can do?"

Calico Jack thought for a moment. He blinked and his eyes filled with hope. "Aye, I 'appen t' know a specialist in these matters. We need t' set sail fer Tortuga." Calico Jack grinned.

"There's a poison specialist in Tortuga?" Bootstrap's voice was full of doubt. His various trips there seemed to show only strumpets and sailors ever went there.

"No, bu' 'e lives next t' Tortuga. I don' want t' get the other crew involved." Calico Jack smiled.

"Aye sir." Bootstrap looked apprehensively at his captain. "I hope 'e can 'elp the boy."

Calico Jack nodded in acquiescence. "I do too. Now, I mus' get the _Pearl_ 'eaded towards Tortuga. Y' can stay wi' the boy a bit longer." Calico Jack left his cabin after patting Bootstrap on the back.

Bootstrap stared at Jack, mentally berating himself for not checking the wound earlier. The time it would have saved could mean whether Jack would live or die.

* * *

Jack slowly became conscious again. The burning behind his eyes was gone. Jack instantly noted that the familiar feel of the ocean moving underneath was gone. He opened his eyes immediately, and was confused to see crude walls around him. He carefully sat up in alarm. The small room was full of various floras. A pig was visible off the side of uncomfortable straw mattress Jack was sitting on. Sunlight filtered eerily through the various planks that were hammered haphazardly to form the room. Smoke from the fireplace directly across from him assaulted his nose. A curious smell emanated from the pot handing on top of the fire. Jack was thoroughly confused. His last memory had been aboard the _Pearl_. 

Jack carefully stood, desperately trying not to fall down. He walked uneasily towards the door, swaying more than usual. He almost tripped over the contentedly grunting pig, but managed to reach the door without falling. He placed a hand on the hut, surprised at how strong the wall actually was. He gingerly opened the door.

The pig behind him squealed. It stood up and ran out of the newly opened door, almost knocking the weakened Jack over. It took Jack several moments to find his shaky equilibrium once more. Once he found it, he walked out into the balmy sunlight, noting the dense green colors of a jungle. He swayed around, for the lack of food over the past few weeks had caught up to him.

"Jack! Y're awake!" Jack soon found himself enveloped in a big hug from the anxious Bootstrap. His eyes widened in disgust and surprise. Bootstrap began knocking him hardily on the back.

"Of course I'm awake. I'm jus' a bit curious, 'ow did I ge' 'ere? Where are we? An' 'ow long 'as I out?" Jack stepped away from Bootstrap as soon as the hug was over, rubbing his shirt and scowling at the man for showing his emotions.

"We be on St. Kitts island, abou' a mile away from Tortuga. You've been asleep since tha' memorable conversation on the _Pearl_ for abou' three weeks. Though' y' were dead."

Jack smiled. "It takes a lo' to kill me, Bootstrap. Some li'le infection can' do it."

"Jack, it weren't an infection. Ye were poisoned by tha' Frenchie. An' you really did almos' die." Bootstrap smiled affectionately. "Y' would've, if'n Calico Jack 'adn't known a specialist for the poison."

Jack smiled uneasily. He hadn't realized how sick he really was. His dreams had been torturing, to be sure, but that was a usual occurrence. "Well, where be the person who saved me life? I'd like to thank them."

Bootstrap looked around. "I don' know. Only cap'n got to see 'im. Very mysterious." He laughed. "Bu', tha's okay. As long as we leave a presen', the man considers the debt repaid."

"Tha' is mighty strange." Jack stretched and almost fell down. Bootstrap reached out and grabbed the pale teenager before he fell.

"Don' over exert yeself. You 'aven' been able to eat for mos' o' the time. Actually, y' aven' 'ad a thing to eat since the twenty second of June." Bootstrap paused in thought. "I think it's July ninth, t'day." He still held Jack up.

"Really? Then tis me eighteenth birthday, t'day. Don' feel much older." Jack tried batting Bootstrap's hand away.

Bootstrap laughed at the feeble attempt. "Come on, boy. Le's get y' somethin' to eat." Bootstrap led him to the log he'd been sitting on a moment ago. He reached inside a bag and pulled out several hardtack biscuits. He handed them to Jack, who was struggling to stay sitting up.

Jack took the proffered hardtack and began the slow process of eating. It was hard to get his mouth to move the way it had moved all of his life, but Jack managed to choke down the wooden-like hardtack. Bootstrap anxiously watched him the entire time.

After Jack finished his small meal, he looked at Bootstrap warily. "How much did I tell y'?" His voice was full of embarrassment.

Bootstrap smiled mischievously. "I don' remember all tha' y' said, bu' y' told Calico Jack who y're mum was."

Jack swore. "Din' mean t' e're tell anyone tha' bi' o' information." Jack began moving his hands in little circles. "Especially no' Calico Jack. Stupid git, pokin' me wi' a poisoned blade. Tha's cheatin'."

Bootstrap laughed. "Aye, it be cheatin', bu' 'e was a pirate! Pirates don' follow rules, boy."

Jack grinned half-heartedly. He was so tired. "Tha's true. I'll 'ave t' remember tha' tidbit o' information. D' y' 'ave any rum? I need somethin' t' drink."

Bootstrap became serious. "Sorry. The man who saved y' is some sort of witch doctor. Wouldn' le' us drink any rum. Tole Cap'n tha' it pollutes the body."

Jack swore. "Grea'. Tha's just great. I really could use a drink. Wanna go t' Tortuga wi' me, William?" He looked anxiously into Bootstrap's brown eyes.

"If y' think y' can make it all the way." Bootstrap smiled. "I need some rum as well. I've been worryin' abou' you for so long, mate." Bootstrap thrust his hand to the recovering Jack.

Jack smiled and took grabbed Bootstrap's firm hand. Bootstrap pulled him to his feet, and they proceeded to walk towards the marvelous town of Tortuga.

* * *

**meggumscat**- Thanks. Have a cookie.  
**starwarsfreakford**- I know they did, mate. I never specified if the were wearing men's ir women's clothes. It's just fun to say that they are women. Thanks for the review, and don't worry, I won't forget.  
**Diedre2**- Cool! A new reviewer! I'm glad you liked it so much. Have a cookie. I'll try to update more often.  
**aaserene**- Thanks! It's totally random how it develops. Have a cookie.  
**Daisy**- Thanks for the help and the cool grade! I like getting A's. Have a cookie.  
**Chaoslightning13**- A thousand apologies, mate. My fingers often have a mind of their own. Have your pick of a donut, cookie, and/or parfait as an apology. And thanks for the review.  
**Polishing-Stars**- Thanks for leaving a review in return! And your story is really good!  
**Ms. Baldwin**- Lovely! Another new reviewer! Have a cookie. Hope you like this chapter. 


	12. Tortuga

Disclaimer- Well, I do not want to be sued by Disney's lawyers, so once again, I do not own any of these characters. 

AN (2/9)-I am so lazy! It was almost too fun writing the last chapter. Similar to conversations I have had talking to myself...

AN (2/12)-Today is dress like a pirate day at my high school. It is so odd wearing a bandana and having rings tied in my hair. I keep imitating Jack subconsciously. Really odd.

AN (2/14)-Happy Single Awareness day! Everyone who reads and reviews this chapter gets a box of chocolates and a cookie!

AN (2/18)-I am so sorry it has taken me so long to update! I am just so lazy! Moreover, my mom was on the computer all Monday and my brother all yesterday. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 11- Tortuga

Bootstrap looked over at Jack, worry filling his light brown eyes. Jack was stumbling around far too much to be considered normal. They were roughly halfway to the famed Tortuga on Saint Kitt's island, otherwise known as Saint Christopher's Island. The mild Caribbean sun was gradually heating the quasi-rainforest the pair was traversing to a sweltering mix of humidity and heat. Sweat dripped off Jack, seemingly by the gallon. Jack had become paler by the minute as they walked the short distance to Tortuga. Bootstrap had slowed his pace to match the exhausted young pirate. Jack noticed the worried look Bootstrap was giving him and smiled in response.

"Jus' a bi' tired, tha's all," Jack spoke after gulping a large amount of precious oxygen into his lungs.

Bootstrap's look of apprehension increased. "Should we stop for a while, boy?"

Jack waved his hand in slight annoyance. "No. I'm alright." He managed a weak grin. "My lack o' food is jus' catchin' up t' me."

Bootstrap nodded in slight agreement. "Very well, boy. It should only take abou' twenty more minutes t' reach the marvelous port o' Tortuga."

Jack smiled in appreciation. "I can make it in ten." Jack's eyes blazed with challenge.

Bootstrap furrowed his brow in wonder. "Y' want t' race? Are y' sure you can 'andle it?"

Jack smugly nodded. "Aye, I think I can beat y' in a race." Jack sprinted forward, eager to prove he could run.

Bootstrap's eyes widened in amazement as he watched Jack run with his arms in front. Jack wobbled, almost as if he were running downhill, although the path they were treading was flat. His amazement soon turned to adrenaline as he realized Jack was serious. Bootstrap ran forward and easily caught up to Jack. He kept pace with Jack, unwilling to make Jack more exhausted.

Jack looked over at Bootstrap and smiled with a secretive look in his eyes. He tapped into some of his primal forces and raced forward with an incredible amount of speed, almost like a caged animal being set free.

Bootstrap watched in amazement as Jack shot forward like a projectile. He really had not thought Jack capable of such expedient movement.

Jack looked back at the slightly shrinking Bootstrap and yelled, "Aren' we 'avin' a race, William?" He laughed as Bootstrap jumped and increased his pace in amazement.

* * *

The two continued this little charade until they reached the outskirts of one of the most famous towns in the entire Caribbean. Tortuga had rapidly become a favorite stop for most pirates. It was full of brothels, saloons, and saloons with brothels catering to every man's needs and salaries. 

Jack's jaw came down in amazement as he noticed the vast amounts of drunken men lying on the streets so early in the day. "Aren' there any soldiers 'ere, William?" Jack spoke in fragments, struggling to recuperate his breath.

Bootstrap shook his head in the positive direction. He took a deep breath and managed to reply, "Aye, there be a few soldiers. Bu' they're as drunk as mos' o' the pirates an' sailors 'ere." Bootstrap wearily grinned, breathing heavily to keep his muscles from producing lactic acid and freezing up. He leaned on the side of a shoddily built home to regain his normal composure. Jack followed suit.

Soon they had both gulped in enough air to start breathing in a normal manner. Jack looked around in anticipation, this being the first time he'd ever been to an entire town that accepted all forms of piracy. Bootstrap sensed Jack's excitement and his became almost unbearable as well.

"Shall we go an' get three sheets t' the wind?" Bootstrap grinned like a little child anticipating a present.

"Aye, le's go an' splice the mainbrace." Jack grinned in return, his face a bit on the pale side.

They started walking again, Bootstrap going in front. He led Jack through a maze of buildings. Some looked hastily built with a mishmash of materials. Others were respectable, to a degree, having bricks and matching wood. Jack grinned as he imagined what sorts of goings on were occurring inside some of those buildings. Jack was glad Bootstrap was leading him, for the odd pathway they weaved around was making his head hurt.

Bootstrap stopped in front of a fairly respectable building. "I bet the cap'n is in 'ere."

Jack nodded. "Looks like a good candidate." He stroked his chin. The look of surprise that came to his face was priceless.

Bootstrap laughed. "Din' think tha' I'd shave for y'?"

Jack nodded and rubbed his hand along his clean-shaven face. "I didn' think y' liked me enough t' shave fer me." His dark eyes filled with mock appreciation.

"Your beard looked mighty funny. The witch doctor had us take it off when we arrived. I kept shavin' the area t' make it easier for you, since only you know how you wan' your beard t' look."

Jack rolled his eyes. "Thanks. I appreciate it. Took me nigh unto a month t' grow the little one I used t' 'ave."

Bootstrap shrugged his shoulders. "Took y' quite a while t' notice, boy." He laughed.

"I don' pay attention t' things like tha' when there's a prospect o' gettin' rum. You're buyin', right? I seem t' 'ave misplaced me money."

"I'd buy anyway, boy. We 'ave t' celebrate your birthday." Bootstrap smiled and walked into the building with Jack trailing behind.

* * *

Jack was amazed at how full the bar was. It was only one in the afternoon, but the bar was halfway full of drunkards and strumpets. Bootstrap led Jack up to the bar and they ordered a pint of rum each. The ancient barkeep slowly filled two wooden mugs and handed the delectable drinks to Bootstrap. Bootstrap handed the slightly fuller drink to Jack and paid the anxious ancient barkeep for the drinks. The barkeep grinned, showing off a mouth as empty as a hole. 

Jack smiled back and took a drink of rum, savoring the taste and slight burning sensation alcohol makes as it heats up in the mouth enough to begin boiling. He groaned in pleasure and followed Bootstrap around the various strumpets and drunkards.

Jack soon caught sight of Calico Jack and smirked at the look he was giving Bootstrap.

"I see tha' he's awake." Calico Jack carefully scrutinized Jack. "Tis good t' see ye up, Jack."

Jack grinned. "Tis good t' be up, cap'n."

Bootstrap groaned in pleasure as he took the seat across from Calico Jack. "We was 'avin' a race t' get here. It amazed me t' see Jack wi' so much energy." Jack sat down next to Bootstrap.

Calico Jack's eyes filled with worry and amazement. "Y' ran 'ere? How'd y' 'ave enough energy?"

Jack smiled mysteriously. "Le's jus' say I can do anythin' if rum is involved." He took a large drink from his wooden mug, as if to prove a point. He missed a bit, due to his weakened state, and rum dribbled down his cheeks much to his chagrin. Bootstrap and Calico Jack laughed heartily.

"Guess y' ran out o' energy, Jack." Calico Jack's brown eyes shone with amusement and jocularity.

Jack grinned and wiped his mouth, realizing how funny the situation was and taking it in great stride. "Y' shoulda seen Bootstrap huffin' away. Y'd think tha' one o' the finest swordsmen woul' be able t' easily beat a boy who almos' died."

Bootstrap's look of embarrassment was priceless as Jack and Calico Jack began laughing even harder.

It took several moments for the two to calm back down and the table gradually fell into silence as the trio drank their alcoholic beverages.

* * *

Jack looked around the bar as he downed the last of his rum. His eyes rested on a lonely brunette on the other side of the tavern. She was quite lovely, having a beautiful figure perfectly complimented by a hunter green dress. Her brown eyes seemed to call to Jack as she moved her head to draw his attention. 

Jack glanced over at Bootstrap, a hungry look in his brown eyes. Bootstrap looked over at the smiling strumpet and nodded. "Since it is yer birthday an' all..." Bootstrap's voice trailed off as he handed Jack various coins.

Jack smiled in appreciation and quickly rose. He bowed to Bootstrap and Calico Jack. "Twas wonderful sharin' a drink wi' ye, bu' tha' number is singin' me tune."

Calico Jack nodded and said, "Go an' 'ave a bit o' fun, boy." He turned to Bootstrap and began talking business.

Jack carefully left the table and went to the enchanting brunette. His unique swagger was back, more pronounced then ever. He soon reached where she was standing, mesmerized by her brown eyes. He soon noticed she was about two inches taller than he was, but Jack liked any woman. He found it slightly difficult to say anything to the girl.

"Me name's Lauren Marie. Y' can call me jus' Marie." She slightly giggled, her eyelashes fluttering.

"Tha's a beautiful name, Marie." Jack seemed mesmerized by her melodic voice.

Marie grinned, anxious to please such a complimentary customer. "An' wha' might I have the pleasure o' callin' you?"

Jack grinned. "I be Jack Sparrow, luv. One o' the bes' pirates in the Caribbean." He stroked her cheek, marveling at how soft and warm it was.

Marie blushed her patented look to appear demure. "Well, Mr. Sparrow, how about we go an' get be'er acquainted upstairs?"

Jack nodded eagerly and followed Marie up the stairs to the brothel for some privacy.

* * *

Jack had an immense grin on his face as he came down the steps from the brothel. He whistled some unknown tune and bought another mug of rum from the ancient barkeep. He swaggered his way back to where Calico Jack and Bootstrap were sitting, amused to note that there was now more scallywags from the _Pearl_ seated with the captain. 

Jack sat in the only vacant seat available, next to the leering figure of Snide Shaine. Jack's eyes narrowed and his good mood left like a summer storm when he looked across the wooden table. A redhead, looking mysteriously like the man he had killed, was currently laughing over some crude joke Anne Bonney had just cracked. The similarities were stunning, and Jack's face paled.

The redhead noticed Jack staring. He looked at Jack quizzically for a moment and reached his arm across the table. "Ye mus' be the Jack I hear so much abou'. Me name's Daniel an' I joined the crew las' week."

Jack looked at Daniel suspiciously. "Have I me' ye before? Ye seem really familiar."

Daniel shrugged, his blue eyes staring at the odd young pirate. "I can' imagine we've e're met, Jack. I've been livin' on Tortuga me whole life."

Jack faked a smile. "I suppose ye jus' 'ave one o' those faces, Daniel. Tis a pleasure t' meet ye." He reached across the table and grasped Daniel's proffered hand. The two shook.

"Cap'n, will we be leavin' soon, now tha' Jack be be'er?" Snide Shaine's voice was a bit anxious. "I be anxious t' spend some o' me money elsewhere. There isn' much more than rum an' strumpets 'ere in Tortuga."

The table quieted, anxious to hear Calico Jack's decision. He looked around at his loyal crew for a moment. "Aye, we'll be leavin' in a few days. I think tha' we've stayed out our welcome, gents. The town o' Tortuga will miss our money, t' be sure, bu' I'm sure they won' miss our misdeeds!" The table laughed and resumed their drunken conversation.

Jack could not regain his previous excitement or joviality. Daniel's appearance was gnawing away at his mind. He had the same shade of red hair, the same blue eyes, and similar facial expressions the Frenchman he had killed had. It was almost like seeing a ghost. Whenever Daniel smiled, it was almost like seeing Pâquerette again. Jack's conscience was soon plastering him with the guilt he had managed to avoid thus far. Daniel might take some getting used to.

Jack remedied the situation by getting completely drunk. Bootstrap had to nearly carry him back to the _Pearl_ when they finally decided to return. It appeared that Daniel would become a thorn in Jack's side for no logical reason.

**

* * *

Ms. Baldwin**- Sorry it took so long for this chapter. In addition, the last chapter was supposed to explain some of his oddness. Have another cookie.  
**ChaosLightning13**- Thanks. I am so sorry I keep misspelling your name...I feel so sheepish. Have some more cookies.  
**meggumscat**- You are such a great friend, mate! Have another cookie for your cookie count!  
**aaserene**- Thank you, so very much. I love encouragement...makes me all warm and fuzzy.  
**Mistress of Destruction**- Yippee! A new reviewer! I am sorry you find the hand thing so annoying...I will try not to mention it so often. 


	13. Apples

Disclaimer: Sorry. Still do not own the characters. No amount of daydreaming will change it, either. 

AN (2/17) - Well, I am going to try and put this online on Friday...we will see how that goes. I have been 17 for two whole months...how odd.

AN (2/21) - Well, it obviously did not happen. A thousand apologies, my loyal reviewers. I just got caught up in a very entertaining role-playing conversation on Neopets...

Chapter 12- Apples

Jack cursed as the rope he was trying to tighten slipped out of his grasp. He tried wiping his soaking hand on his drenched pants, but soon realized it would do no good. Everything was dripping wet. The angry cumulonimbus clouds had opened up only a short while before, but the rain came down like a mountain stream. Everything was pooling water by the first ten minutes of the storm. To make conditions worse, a violent wind continually hacked at the _Pearl_, creating large swells that tossed the normally stable ship around like a little toy.

Jack braced himself and grabbed the rope as a torrent of seawater splashed over the side of the _Pearl_, unable to be restrained any longer. The force of the swell off the port side almost capsized the boat. Jack grinned in exaltation as he battled the fierce storm. His long hair whipped him in the face. His only trinket tied into his hair ripped into his cheek and gave him a small and painful cut. Jack grinned as saltwater and rain pelted the cut and made it sting.

The large swell passed and the _Pearl_ had a moment to relax before being bombarded again. One could almost hear the _Pearl_ groan as the next large swell rapidly approached. Jack hurriedly tied the rope he was holding, his hands dancing as he tied a haphazard and strong knot into the coarse fibers. Lightning flashed several feet to the _Pearl_'s aft, throwing into sharp relief the various other souls aboard the ship. They scurried about like drowning insects, struggling to secure everything that was large, heavy, or valuable. The storm had snuck up during the night, much to the chagrin of those on watch at the time.

Thunder followed the bright flash of lightning, vibrating the dark wood underneath Jack's feet. He whipped across the main deck to t e other side, noting that Daniel was struggling to tie a crucial rope down. He reached the other side right when the _Pearl_ was hit by another large swell. Jack quickly grabbed the side of the _Pearl_ and held on as the sea tried to toss the boat over.

Jack grinned as he saw the look of terror on Daniel's face. The redhead was soaked and had rivulets of water gushing down his face. His brown pants were plastered to his legs in the direction the wind was blowing most often. His red eyebrows rose quizzically when he noticed Jack's grin. The swell passed and Jack grabbed the rope from Daniel and tied it as quickly as he could. Daniel looked at him in appreciation, his face slightly pale and an interesting shade of green. Jack nodded, his inexplicable disgust softened by Daniel's faithful attempt to help the crew. He looked around when another flash of lightning illuminated the deck of the _Pearl_ for a split second.

Jack rushed off again as the next swell began building, his boots straining for traction on the slippery soaked wood. This was one of the most exhilarating experiences he had ever had.

Jack walked into the galley, his hair and clothes dripping with the last vestiges of the storm. He had been out in the now calmed storm since it started early in the morning. He wrung out his jacket, enjoying the sound the water made as it hit the mostly dry wood in the galley. He glanced around, instantly noting the food laid out on the planks of a large table by the cook who was too lazy to wait for stragglers.

Jack walked towards the hard tack and apples sitting on the table. He grabbed a handful of hard tack and a large green apple. He sat down across from a very exhausted Bootstrap and next to a shivering Daniel. Jack shoveled hard tack into his mouth, exhausted by the day's exertions. Bootstrap stared at Jack, envious that Jack had enough energy to eat so ravenously. Daniel's face became tinged with green as he even contemplated eating anything.

Jack soon finished eating his hard tack and started on one of the delectable looking apples. His mouth clamped over the apple and he devoured it rather like a shark in a feeding frenzy. Daniel's hand leapt to his mouth and the redhead quickly stood. He ran to the door of the galley as if the devil himself was chasing him. Bootstrap and Jack winced when they heard the disgusting sounds of one's stomach being emptied over the side of the _Pearl_. They stifled their amusement as Daniel walked back into the galley, his face an ugly shade of puce.

"Daniel, boy, why don't ye go an' sleep. There's no need fer ya to stay up. Everythin' is fine." Bootstrap looked at Daniel's sickened condition, smiling in sympathy.

Daniel sat down, his face etched with pain. "I don't think I can make it to me bed." His head fell down on the table, as if to prove his point.

Jack looked over at Bootstrap, his eyebrows arched in amazement. "I wonder 'ow he e'en helped out if 'e felt this bad."

Bootstrap shrugged and wearily stood. "I'm going t' escort Daniel back to 'is quarters an' go to bed meself. I don't know 'ow ye can 'ave so much energy after tha' storm." He walked over to the shivering Daniel. Daniel stood, supporting himself on Bootstrap's shoulder.

Jack grinned at the picturesque scene it made, almost imagining it as a painting. "Well, William, I'll jus' finish this food an' come an' join ye."

Bootstrap nodded, carefully helping Daniel around the chairs and other obstacles in the galley. He opened the door with great difficulty and escorted Daniel out.

Jack laughed, now alone in the galley. He bit into the apple again, wishing that he had some rum to go with it. The ship had grog, a mixture of water and a small amount of rum, to be sure, but Jack was tired of the disgusting aftertaste it left. It took far too much to get drunk on grog. He decided to just be happy with the apple in his hand.

Jack had nearly finished his apple when the galley door opened again. He tried to hide his surprise when he recognized who it was.

The grizzled figure nodded towards Jack and grabbed an apple. His clothes were nearly dry, which was in sharp contrast to Jack's soaked apparel. It almost looked like the man had taken the time to dry his clothes or had only been out when the storm was nearly over. Jack knew differently, for the man had been out as long as he had. He had probably just decided to change to appear on top of things, for he was Calico Jack's second in command, Hector Barbossa.

Jack grinned and took another bite out of his own apple as Barbossa sat down across from him, several apples in his weathered hands.

Barbossa looked at Jack with a faint hint of derision. He didn't approve of how fast Jack had gained the captain's approval, seeing Jack as a rival on par with Bootstrap.

Jack cleared his throat. In an attempt to appear completely benign, Jack decided to speak. "Tha' was some storm, eh?" He bit a small chunk out of his apple.

"Aye. Bu' I expected a storm o' this magnitude on the Atlantic. Tis hurricane season." Barbossa looked down at his apple and wiped some dirt off with the sleeve of his clean shirt.

Jack grinned in agreement and the galley became oppressively silent, save for the chomping of Jack's normally talkative mouth. Jack always felt rather uncomfortable near Barbossa.

Barbossa bit into his apple and an exultant look flashed across his face. He hastily chewed, noting the slightly puzzled look in Jack's facial expressions. "Apples 'ave one o' the most unique flavors in the world. The captain always makes sure we 'ave a good supply o' them."

"Ah, so he gets them for ye!" Jack feigned interest in his voice. He bit off the last bit of his apple and chewed quickly, eager to escape this odd situation.

Barbossa noted Jack's change in pace and laughed. He loved being able to intimidate people, and Jack's reaction brought a sense of security to his slightly troubled mind. He took a bite out of his own apple so he wouldn't have to converse further with a potential rival.

Jack finished his apple and nodded to Barbossa. He then stood and placed his apple's remains, now turning brown from the exposure to the air, into a little bucket of other rubbish. He headed towards the galley door, anxious to leave Barbossa to his own thoughts.

Jack was about to open the galley door when it opened by itself. Jack nearly ran right into a dripping Calico Jack. "Sorry cap'n," he mumbled.

"Tha's quite alright, boy. 'Ow would ye like t' 'ave a drink wi' me?"

Jack thought for roughly a second. Even the odd vibes Barbossa emanated were not enough to deter Jack from having a free drink. He smiled, his liquid brown eyes shining with anticipation. "Twould be lovely t' splice the mainbrace wi' ye, cap'n!" Jack pivoted around and took his still warm seat across from a now surly Barbossa.

Calico Jack walked over to several cupboards. He reached his hand into his effects and pulled out a rusty key. He opened a cupboard and placed the key inside of a smaller cupboard inside. Jack felt a memory rushing to the surface as Calico Jack opened the cupboard, but forcefully suppressed it. He grinned when he saw the vast amounts of alcohol crammed into the small cupboard.

Calico Jack turned around. "Jack, would ye prefer rum or whiskey?"

Jack smiled, amused that he'd been asked before Barbossa. "I'll 'ave some rum, cap'n."

Barbossa shot Jack a look that could kill. He looked at Calico Jack in annoyance as the captain grabbed a bottle of rum for Jack.

Calico Jack turned and faced Barbossa, purposefully ignoring the look he was receiving. "Wha' will y' 'ave, Hector?"

Barbossa sneered, but his voice was only tinged with disgust. "I'll 'ave some whiskey, cap'n." He looked over at Jack, a slightly murderous glint in his eyes. Jack shrugged and seemed completely interested in Calico Jack's movements.

Calico Jack soon had three bottles, which he placed in the larger cupboard's shelf. He locked the smaller cupboard and returned the key to its hiding spot. He grabbed the three bottles of alcoholic beverages and closed the larger cupboard with his left elbow. He then walked over to the table and handed Barbossa his whiskey first.

Barbossa grinned in triumph and opened his clear glass bottle. He greedily took a large drink of the unique taste of the whiskey.

Calico Jack laughed and placed a honey colored bottle in front of Jack. He was holding a similar colored bottle. He sat down next to Barbossa. "Good choice, Jack. Rum be me favorite drink as well," Calico Jack laughed and opened his bottle.

Jack grinned and opened his bottle as well. He took a large drink of it, instantly remembering why he enjoyed rum so much. It had been several weeks since his last drink of the intoxicating elixir, and so he relished the flavor far more than usual.

Barbossa lowered his glass bottle from his mouth and ran his sleeve across his face. "Abou' how much longer until we reach England, cap'n?"

Calico Jack looked thoughtful for a moment. "Roughly a month, Hector." He drank some rum rather noisily.

Barbossa frowned. "I still don't see why we're travelin' there, cap'n. Doesn't make any sense." He too another large drink put of his clear glass bottle.

Calico Jack smiled, as if he'd had this conversation a million times. "We're goin' t' England so we can spend wha' we got from the _Libellule_ easier. Plus, they 'ave banks tha' are much more reliable than in the Caribbean."

Barbossa nodded. "Sorry t' bother ye, cap'n. I jus' needed yer official response so that I could inform any o' the crew if they asked."

Calico Jack shrugged. "Tis quite alright, Hector. Mos' of the crew's already asked, assumin' I'd lost it, or somethin'."

Jack sat silently, slowly finishing off the delicious rum. He was in no real mood to speak any longer, and was rather enjoying the conversation in front of him.

Barbossa's face developed a false look of apology. Jack wondered if Barbossa could ever be truly apologetic. "I meant no offense, cap'n. Jus' seems a bit odd t' travel to England when the _Pearl_ is a rather well known pirate ship. Seems a bit risky." Barbossa quickly drank some more whiskey, almost finishing off the bottle.

Calico Jack shrugged. "I 'appen t' 'ave some unfinished business t' attend to, Hector." Calico Jack glanced over at the drinking Jack. "Somethin' I need t' do," he whispered softly to himself.

Jack looked over at Calico Jack, a puzzled look on his face. When the captain did not make further intonations, Jack decided to leave the older men to their quasi-argument. He stood up and downed the last of his rum. "Sorry gents, bu' I must go an sleep. I 'ave duty in a few hours an' would appreciate some sleep." Jack wobbly walked towards the galley door and exited, not really caring to hear what the two would say in response.

* * *

Jack walked to the side of the _Pearl_, about to throw the empty bottle in his hands down into the water. Some invisible force kept his hand from releasing the bottle into the briny depths below. He stood with his arm up, ready to throw his empty brown bottle into the water for about a minute. He soon noticed a shape rise from the dark depths several yards away from the side of the _Pearl_. Jack stared at the shape, soon recognizing the distinctive spray that mammals who lived in water sprayed as they surfaced for more air. Jack's hand dropped to his side as he watched the animal surface. Jack did not know enough about sea creatures to be able to identify the animal next to the ship, but he watched in awe as it dove back into the water, hitting the surface with a fairly large tail. 

Jack stared at the water a few minutes more, hoping another animal would surface. After staring at the dark water, he decided it was time to go. He held the bottle securely in his hands and walked to the crew's quarters, suddenly in a very calmed mood. The rum seemed to have been more like a sedative than it usually was. Jack was anxious to keep the ocean clean for those magnificent creatures and vowed to never toss anything overboard, if at all possible.

* * *

**meggumscat**- Thanks for another review. I don't mind that it isn't long. I just like reviews...makes me feel spiffy. Have a cookie!  
**starwarsfreakford13**- I probably should've asked you if you minded being a strumpet, but I'm glad you enjoyed it! Have a cookie.  
**pingpong5**- Oh goody! A new reviewer! And I did consider that for a while...you should enjoy the next chapter. Have a cookie!  
**coolpuella**- Yay! Another new reviewer! And I agree, there is far too much Jack romance...makes me sick. I enjoy being unusual. Have a cookie!  
**Chaos**- Hmm..I like calling you that. Makes it less likely to misspell it. Dress like a pirate day was fun...bandanas are against our school policy, but they let it slide. I am a Cyprus pirate and our mascot in Jack Sparrow. Thank you for reviewing, for I enjoy seeing your response. And I hope that I'll update more frequently so you don't kidnap me, although that would be rather fun.....oh, yeah, have a cookie! 


	14. London

Disclaimer: Nope, still cannot claim them. Tartar sauce! 

AN (2/22) - Congratulations, Johnny, on that marvelous Screen Actor's Guild Award you received! Good luck on the Academy Awards on leap day.

AN (2/24) - Man, I had a surprise field trip sprung on me! Too bad I decided not to go, eh?

AN (2/26) - Maybe I should be sleep deprived more often...this new chapter is much better. You should have seen what I had before English, today...

AN (2/26) - Ah ha! I have only had, um, like five hours of sleep. I swear the green light flashing in my peripheral vision is red. I am starting to hallucinate! Go sleep derivation! Whoo hoo!

Chapter 13- London

The slightly fiery taste of rum assaulted Jack's taste buds as he quickly downed another alcoholic beverage. He sat alone in a quaint English pub, trying to drown the intense sense of solitude that crept towards his psyche. The English pub was full of various miscreants and exhausted workers, driven inside by the oppressive fog blanketing London. Jack felt rather out of place around the hordes of workers drinking beer that had no money to afford anything else. Everything was a bit blurry as Jack stood and ordered another round of rum, carefully avoiding the grizzly workers with their somber faces. This was quite difficult for the inebriated Jack to manage, for his weaving walk was more pronounced due to the alcohol he had consumed waiting for Bootstrap.

Jack seemed to be doing a lot of waiting, lately. The _Pearl_ docked in England about a month ago, after a rather easy journey across the often relentless Atlantic Ocean. Jack had promised he would stay with Bootstrap the entire time. This agreement had been made in the anticipation that they would be together, terrorizing their parents' homeland. This worked out for roughly a week, until unforeseeable circumstances made the agreement void.

Jack snapped out of his despondent reverie as he ordered another round of rum. The barkeep smiled, showing off teeth that British seem to always have. Jack reached into his effects and withdrew a small bag, stuffed with a various assortment of coins. He withdrew slightly over the proper price and gave it to the fairly clean barkeep. The barkeep's eyes light up and he handed Jack a full flagon of rum to drink. Jack watched in faint amusement as the barkeep then did a series of hand movements that were vaguely like his, but soon forgot that odd fact and swaggered back to the only unoccupied seat in the stone pub below the streets of London. He took a large swill of his favorite depressant and sat down on the ugly, yet sturdy, chair once again.

Jack's mind began mulling over the events during the past week. He looked up in anticipation each time the door opened, hoping against hope that the chiseled face of Bootstrap would be there. He was disappointed each time. Jack was not even sure why he was waiting for Bootstrap any longer. The two had met less and less frequently, although they were sharing a cheap room in a different tavern. Jack did not even want to stay in the dank place, but Bootstrap had convinced him it would be better to save his swag for other ventures. Jack had reluctantly agreed after a fairly heated debate, anxious to spend the money burning a hole in his pocket before Calico Jack announced their departure from what appeared to be the most exciting place Jack had ever visited. London was a bustling city that never slept, having just started the slow trend of a concentrated population in one city.

Jack sighed and drank some more rum, mentally kicking himself for not telling Calico Jack where he would be going. He had wrongly assumed they would run into each other. Jack had not ever been to a city as large as London before. The minute chance of seeing Calico Jack before the departure date in two weeks was shot to heck if Jack kept waiting for Bootstrap to return. Jack cursed his sense of commitment and loyalty. He did not want to leave the packed pub he was in, for he would miss Bootstrap. Jack had given his word he would not do anything without the jovial man. Bootstrap had not promised the same in return, wrongfully assuming the duo would have a splendid time spending all of their money. The first few days in London had been exactly what Jack had expected. He and Bootstrap had gone on a frivolous shopping spree, buying everything from new, custom-tailored clothes to various trinkets to place in their dreary quarters aboard the _Black Pearl_.

Jack frowned as he remembered it was his idea to enter that fateful trinket shop. If only he had been satisfied with what he would picked! He cursed aloud, not really caring who had heard his profanity. Women had not ever been such a problem before. Although Bootstrap refrained from visiting strumpets, he certainly did not mind if Jack entertained himself with one. However, that was not what caused the problem. As Jack was paying for the small, sparkling trinkets he planned to attach to the coin in his hair, clumsy old Bootstrap had accidentally tripped a rather attractive dishwater blonde carrying a rather heavy, and expensive vase. Bootstrap had turned a lovely shade of red and immediately paid for the broken vase. The girl had appeared very grateful and refused Bootstrap's offer to buy her a new one. She did, however, accept his proposition for a date after the embarrassed Bootstrap managed to ask. Jack had been surveying the scene with a studied nonchalance. He tried to motion that this was a horrid idea, but Bootstrap ignored his flurried movement. Jack could tell the young lady was from the middle class, due to her beautiful, but not extravagant, powder blue dress that accented her petite, yet pleasing, figure. The young lady hadn't even seen Jack, a situation that pleased him. He did not want to be associated with someone so respectable, even though he had grown up amongst even more "respectable" society.

Jack shuddered, and took a drink of more rum. He drank slowly, still waiting for the ever-later Bootstrap to show up. Jack was certain that Bootstrap was just wasting his time away with Miss Lauren Porter. Jack made a face, remembering the first time Bootstrap had murmured that name, how utterly disgustingly infatuated his voice had been.

* * *

Jack waited, growing angrier by the minute, until he could no longer stand it. He stood, his chair scraping on the harsh stone. The now nearly emptied bar's patrons looked at the source of the cacophony. Jack grinned, shrugging his shoulders in a slight apology. Jack's demeanor instantly changed as he stepped into the thick fog outside. The combination of fog and night made Jack chilly and he slightly shivered. His mood was as foul as a barnyard, having been sitting still for the past several hours waiting for Bootstrap. 

Jack rubbed his eyes and started stumbling towards the cheap tavern he was staying at a block away. Now that he was out of the jubilant atmosphere that often accompanies a pub, he could feel his anger reaching a high point. Jack stopped walking, deciding that it was not proper for him to get so angry. He might end up missing important details. Jack suppressed half of his anger, forcing it out by diving into his sanctuary. A much calmer Jack now surveyed his position. His scanning dark eyes faintly saw slight movement to his right. Jack tensed, his adrenaline pumping rapidly to every muscle in his body. He withdrew the pistol he had with his effects and cocked it, silently cursing as he realized he did not have a single shot loaded. Movement in the dense fog right in front of him made him jump a bit. Evil laughing soon reverberated across the cramped street he was walking on.

"'Ello, chum." A figure stepped out of obscurity directly in front of Jack.

Jack's dark brown eyes widened in surprise. He could see the barkeeper's horrid teeth as the figure smiled. "Barkeep! Ye wan' to make sure I reach me place safely? 'Fraid I 'ad too much to drink." Jack smiled and walked up right next to the man, keeping his pistol to his side.

The barkeeper smiled. "No' exactly." He pushed Jack backwards and unsheathed his sword. He then imitated the distinctive sound of the pigeons that roamed any populated area. Several other shifty figures stepped out of the denser fog and pointed their swords at the now alarmed Jack. "We'll be takin' tha' money ye 'ave, boy."

Jack grinned, his eyes full of apprehension and relief. "Me money? I only 'ave this small bag o' coins." He withdrew his small change bag, smiling at the small tinkling noise the coins made as they rubbed together.

The barkeeper smirked. "Aye, tha' money. I 'appened to spy a few doubloons in there while ye were payin'. Now you'd bloody well better give it 'ere, boy."

Jack widened his eyes in mock surprise. "Bu' tha's all the money I have! Where's your sense of duty?" Jack scanned around him, trying to determine if he'd be able to scare them all away with his empty pistol. Jack cursed himself for leaving his trusty cutlass at a smithy to have all of the minor problems repaired.

"I 'ave no sense of duty, boy. I'm a bloody bar tender. Now if you'd just hand us the coins, we'll disappear in'o the fog and never bother you again. If not, we might be forced t' use a persuasive method t' make you agree. An' don't think we don't know you 'ave a pistol. I heard it cock and can tell it's bloody empty."

Jack swore and watched the figures grow more and more distinct as they stepped closer in the thick fog. Jack's sense of greed made the thought of turning over the large amount of money very impalpable, leaving an acrid taste on his tongue. Jack sighed, seeing the only way he'd get out alive was to acquiesce to their demands. He opened his mouth and was about to pass the coins over with some glib comment when one of the ruffians, apparently sick of waiting, hit him forcefully over the head with his sword's handle. Jack's eyes widened in surprise and he fell to the ground, momentarily stunned. He faintly felt someone grab his coins and soon lost consciousness after receiving a resounding boot to the head.

* * *

Jack's eyes opened themselves when a large blast of cold water hit him in the face. Jack's mouth moved without thought and forcefully yelled several obscenities at the offending water dribbling down his face. He heard someone laugh through the immense headache that made his brain throb from alcohol and those nasty blows. 

"Jack, did ye 'ave a bit too much to drink?" Bootstrap proffered his hand out to Jack, to help the crumpled form rise. It was still dark and foggy. "Took me quite a while to find ye." Bootstrap's mood seemed particularly jovial, making Jack's stomach churn.

Jack grabbed Bootstrap's hand and snapped, "If ye must know, I was robbed." He pulled much harder than necessary on Bootstrap's hand and was soon standing.

Bootstrap clucked sympathetically. "Should've waited for me, Jack. I was on me way over."

Jack laughed sarcastically. "Like I believe tha', William. I waited in tha' pub for over six hours, mate. Ye promised to meet me there ages ago." Jack held his head, attempting to get the throbbing to stop. It didn't help that he saw two of Bootstrap in the dense fog, either. The look of joy on the older man's face was more than he could handle.

Bootstrap looked at Jack, a disgusting look of sincerity on his face. "Sorry, took me longer than anticipated. I proposed to Lauren an' she accepted." Bootstrap seemed immensely pleased with himself.

"You proposed? Have ye gone daft? You're a bloody pirate, a scallywag! She'll ne'er accept it!" Jack stepped right next to Bootstrap's face, his chest heaving with anger.

Bootstrap smiled. "I'm goin' t' renounce me ways as a pirate. I 'ave more'n enough money t' open me own business."

Jack frowned. "Yer daft, William. Besides, I bet tha' within a year of naggin' an' changing nappies, ye'll be sick of being respectable. Drove me mum nuts." Jack walked towards their room in the tavern, anxious to get the pounding in his head to stop with a bit of sleep. He didn't care if Bootstrap followed or not.

Bootstrap stood stunned at the surly mood Jack was in. He finally realized Jack was leaving and walked next to him, a rebuttal on his tongue. "I love 'er, boy. This is the only way t' get to 'er."

Jack laughed. "Love is somethin' tha' women devise to make men feel guilty. Once ye 'ave your way wi' 'er, you'll wish ye hadn't married 'er. Your true love is the sea." He increased his pace, sensing that he would fall down again, very soon.

Bootstrap thought a bit about this for a moment. "I won't need the sea, once I'm comfortably married."

* * *

Jack sighed in relief as he reached the tavern. He rushed up the stairs to the room he and Bootstrap shared, with the dazed Bootstrap trailing behind him. Jack quickly opened the door and slowly processed the information that assaulted his numbed mind. He turned to a shocked Bootstrap and said, "Guess ye can't marry the girl after all. We've been robbed." He watched in disgust as Bootstrap's face crumpled with anguish. 

"Jack! I told Lauren tha' I'd pay fer the whole weddin'! There isn' anythin' 'ere bu' ripped up straw mattresses!" Bootstrap's observation was correct for whoever had burglarized them had taken everything and even ripped open the mattresses, making sure no coins were concealed inside.

Jack sighed most heartily and sat down on the straw-strewn floor, unable to stand any longer. Bootstrap did a quick search of the room and found nothing. He wearily came over and sat next to Jack, pulling out his own sack of coins to see if any money remained. Jack opened his mouth, suddenly making a connection in his throbbing head. "Tha' swab! The owner of this 'orrid tavern was one o' the guys who robbed me earlier!" Jack's voice was only laced with spite, for he was unable to muster anything more.

Bootstrap gave a hearty sigh. He had only been carrying a sovereign, leaving the bulk of his money in the tavern during the day. "Wha' am I goin' to do?" He looked over at the pale Jack.

Jack shrugged. "Maybe ye could fake the weddin' an' leave when the _Pearl_ does." Jack struggled to stay sitting up.

Bootstrap's eyes widened. "Tha's a marvelous idea! 'Ave ye e'er seen a weddin' before, Jack?"

"I saw one when I was rather young. Why'd ye ask?" Jack didn't like the look Bootstrap was giving him.

"Ye could fake bein' the minister! Tha' way, I could marry me love an' still no' be shackled to 'er!"

Jack shook his head. "I don' think it'd work. I 'aven't been t' church in ages."

Bootstrap looked intensely at Jack, his light brown eyes pleading. "I'd ne'er been around rich people before, bu' I still helped ye fake your death. Ye owe me a favor, mate."

Jack could not deny the validity of that statement for long. "Very well. I'll dress up like a cleric for the marvelous Church of England an' marry ye to yer bonny lass. Tis a good thing ye ne'er introduced me t' 'er, isn' it?"

Bootstrap grinned in relief. "Aye, tis." He laughed, his sickeningly jovial mood back. "Ye might want t' know tha' the weddin' will be next week."

Jack's eyes widened in surprise, but he said nothing. He put his head on the floor and closed his eyes, starting to formulate a plan as he drifted off to sleep.

**

* * *

starwarsfreakford13**- Thanks, mate, for leaving a review! Have the customary cookie.  
**aaserene**- Thanks for another reminder why I keep writing. I'm glad you enjoyed it! Have a cookie of your choice!  
**pingpong5**- Thank you so very much! I hope this chapter answers that question. The next one should be rather smashing! Have another cookie, and a piece of belated birthday cake!  
**meggumscat**- Thanks for the spiffy review, my young padawan! Have 2 cookies, just for the fun of it!  
**Ms. Baldwin**- Ah, yes...what is Calico Jack up to? Tune in next chapter and possibly find out. Have a delicious cookie for leaving yet another review!  
**Chaos**- looks around a bit embarrassed I knew that...just seeing if anyone would notice. Moreover, verb tenses are not my forte...anyways, thanks for showing me what I need to fix. I feel chagrined, but I like being able to fix my work. I make a lot of typos and such while typing on this small screen, and I get rather impatient and just put it online. I shall read that book, for it sounds intriguing. Might have to wait until the summer, but I'll read it. Hmmm, what am I forgetting? Oh, yes...have a cookie, and some parfait, for being such a loyal reviewer and reading all the babbling I just typed.  
**Sunkist**- You crack me up, luv! Notice Lauren's last name? I figured out how to tie in you know who! Anyways, have a cookie, with no raisins. 


	15. Wedding

Disclaimer- Nope, I still don't own these characters, unfortunately. 

AN (3/1)- Gadnubit! Johnny didn't win and neither did Pirates. Not that Return of the King didn't deserve all of those awards, but I was hoping Pirates would win at least one.

AN (3/4)- Tis almost Friday! No school for me! By the way, I plan to put my next chapter up next Wednesday, for I have a State Academic Decathelon competition from Thursday to Saturday. Yipee, but not really. I'll spend most of next Friday taking a bunch of icky tests. And I'll have to wait to see Johnny's new movie, Secret Window. The previews look awesome, and I'm sure the whole movie will really speak to me. Anyways, I've babbled enough, so any one who reads these crazy notes is welcome to some pudding or pie. Thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter.

AN (3/5)- Sorry mates...I spent most of today role playing rather than writing. However, I plan to write for a good solid hour before going to bed.

Chapter 14-Wedding

Jack fidgeted as Bootstrap combed the numerous tangles out of his dark hair. He twitched when the coarse comb hit a particularly tangled mess of hair. He swore as Bootstrap pulled a clump of hair out. "Is this really necessary?" He put his hand to his head and rubbed the sore spot.

Bootstrap sighed, "It would be a lo' easier if ye'd stop twitchin', boy." He grabbed another lock of Jack's fairly long hair. "Ye know tha' no one will believe yer a cleric o' the Church of England if yer hair is as wild as it normally is." Bootstrap clucked his tongue on his teeth while Jack tried to not squirm.

Jack laughed at the comical way Bootstrap was acting. "Ye sound like a girl, mate."

Bootstrap stopped combing Jack's hair for a moment. "I bloody do, don' I?" he asked in amazement. He chuckled for a moment and resumed his nearly completed task.

Jack tried to stay still as Bootstrap combed out the various tangles and such. He sighed, thinking about the charade he was about to do. "Wha' is it tha' I 'ave to say, William? I 'aven't been t' church in ages."

Jack could tell Bootstrap just shrugged. "I don' exactly know, seeing as I've ne'er set foot inside of a church. Jus' fake it."

Jack frowned, thinking how glaringly obvious it would be that he wasn't a cleric. "These aren' the sort of things ye can fake, mate. 'Ow religious is she?"

Bootstrap finished with one of the last locks of hair. "No' very. I don' think tha' ye should worry, Jack. Twill be easy t' fake if ye jus' rush through it all."

Jack faintly sighed. "If ye say so, William." He started moving his hands around out of sheer boredom.

Bootstrap sighed and grabbed the last lockoh hair. It was fashioned into a braid. Bootstrap carefully undid the braid, shocked at how Jack's hair almost refused to be undone. "Jack, why d' ye wear this braid all the time?" He started vigorously combing out the tangled mess, now that the braid was a mess of waves.

Jack shrugged, inside his sanctuary to block out the nerve receptors on his scalp. "No' exactly sure, mate. Seemed t' be a good way to store me valuables an' trinkets of a sentimental value."

Bootstrap just sighed at the cursory reply. He soon managed to get the last of the tangles out and pulled Jack's thick dark hair into a tight ponytail. It was a very common hairstyle during this century. Wigs were popular as well. In fact, some of the more cultured gentlemen even went as far to wear make up and high heels. Thankfully, the inhabitants of the Caribbean were much more conventional and only those in high positions even bothered wearing wigs.

Jack stood up as soon as Bootstrap completed the lengthy process. He smiled, feeling rather odd, indeed, as the tightened hair slightly pulled at his facial muscles. He bowed to the unusually clean Bootstrap. "Ye be a fine stylist, mate. Excuse me while I go an' prepare meself." He left the anxious Bootstrap, who had started combing his own hair dark hair.

* * *

The wedding was scheduled to start in about an hour. The thought kept torturing Jack's mind as he paced about in the small room Bootstrap had deposited him in after finishing his own preparations. Jack's mouth was intolerably dry, and he desperately desired some alcohol to wet his palate. Bootstrap had severely admonished him, however, when he tried to broach the subject earlier. Jack was in no mood to make Bootstrap angry today, for the reprecussions would be limitless, so he'd forgotten his feeble attempt. 

Jack was no stranger to pretending to be someone else, to be sure, for he'd now become Jack Sparrow with only the slightest hint to his background and upbringing as Jacob Smith. It's not that he was afraid of pretending to be a cleric of the Anglican church, but rather, was afraid that someone could easily tell he wasn't a religious man. Jack hadn't ever felt comfortable in any church and felt no particular bond with the great and all-knowing God.

Jack sighed, his white surplice reflecting off the brightly lit bricks. The blasted thing made him look like a choir boy. Jack cussed, straightening out the robe once more. His apprehension was reaching a fevered pitch. Jack desperately hoped there wouldn't be to many to observe his charade. He glanced out of a small window, his stomach churning with worry. There was already at lest fifty souls out there. Jack jolted as he realized Calico Jack had just arrived, along with half of the crew, looking very odd dressed as respectable members of society.

A knock on the wooden door made him jump. He chuckled at his uneasiness and slowly swaggered to the door. Bootstrap stood there, a disguting look of happiness on his face. Jack groaned. "Time to go, eh, William?"

Bootstrap vigorously nodded. "Tis time to start, mate. Jus' give wha'e'er sermon y' want. I explained to everyone tha' yer a cleric from me parrish an' tha' ye be a bi' unorthodox." He started pulling Jack towards the proccession.

Jack sighed and began walking of his own accord, stepping into the character of a unique clergyman. He kept his unique swagger to a bare minimum. The pair soon reached the designated area. Lauren had chosen the wedding to occur outside. This was a marvelous choice, for they were holding the wedding near South Hampton. The countryside was blooming with flowers releasing a slight perfume into the gentle breeze. There were only a few clouds in the brilliant blue sky, and it was a day of uncharacteristic beauty in late September.

Jack smiled as the proceedings began. He saw Bootstrap smile while the particularly fetching Lauren began walking down the wide aisle between the guests seats. Her virginal white dress flounced along witth each step she took. Jack saw her rosy lips smile as she stopped, her face looking a bit odd because of the customary veil. Jack noticed the man escorting her down the aisle seemed a bit too young to be Lauren's father. The youth's wavy brown hair reflected the sun as he passed Lauren off to the slightly blushing Bootstrap. Jack supposed the young man was probably Lauren's brother.

A hush fell over the assembled guests. Jack tried ignoring the curious looks Calico Jack was giving him as he tried to work out what he wanted to say. He coughed and began the deluge that had formed in his mind. "Marriage is what brings us together today." Jack paused, his dark brown eyes shining with suppressed amusement. "We are abou' to witness the union of these fine souls. This exemplary curmudgeon is about to marry the girl of 'is dreams." He smiled, joining their hands together for them.

Lauren softly giggled, her dark brown eyes so full of love that Jack had to struggle to not pull a face. He looked across the throng assembled and winked at a particularly cute bridesmaid. She winked back and Jack continued. "Well, there be no sense in stalling any longe , tis obvious these two are anxious fer me to continue." The congregation chuck ed and the couple in front of him blushed.

Jack turned to face Bootstrap. "William Turner, do you swear to honor, cherish, care for, and love Lauren through sickness or health, in poverty or wealth, in good moods or bad ones, and in the best as well as the worst of times until death do you part?" Jack mentally kicked himself for not paying more attention at other weddings. Most of the crowd was anxiously awaiting Bootstrap's response, but a few were giving Jack odd looks.

Bootstrap smiled, his gold inlayed teeth sparkling from the sunlight. "I sure do," he said while he stared into Lauren's brown eyes.

"Oh, good then." Jack smiled and turned to Lauren. "Lauren Porter, do you take William to be your husband in sickness or health, in poverty or wealth, in good times or bad, and in the best and worst of times?" He blinked and added, "And to do all of this while loving and cherishing him?"

Lauren smiled, her brown eyes releasing tears of joy. "I do," she said rather fervently.

Jack grinned mischieviously, trying not to flinch at the amount of sickening love before him. "If there be any objections to this marriage, speak now or forever hold your peace." Jack waited for several moments, now noticing the sky had turned an angry gray. The wind picked up abruptly as Jack yelled, "I now pronounce you man an' wife. Ye may now kiss the bride." The heavens opened, stinging the congregation with angry rain. Bootstrap and Lauren seemed not to notice as they kissed as "husband and wife."

The guests soon ran for cover inside the church. Jack remained with the couple, anxious to say goodbye to Bootstrap before his honeymoon. He was soon soaking wet. Bootstrap and Lauren finally parted. Bootstrap motioned Lauren to the waiting carriage and looked at Jack, his eyes far too full of happiness. Once Lauren was in the carriage, her white dress soaked, Bootstrap smiled and quickly embraced Jack,, mumuring, "I'll see ye in abou' two weeks, unless ye leave before then. If tha' be the case, I'll head to Tortuga to wait." Bootstrap smiled and rushed to the carriage before Jack had a chance to say anything.

Jack stared as the carriage rolled off. Once it had dissappeared over the bend in the road, he slowly started walking back up to the church, anxious to dry up a bit.

* * *

Jack had miraculously managed to reach the small room with extra vestments after giving off a report the couple were now underway. It had been fairly difficult to get away from all the happy guests, but Jack had managed to. He quickly shut the door and stripped his wet clothes off. A slight giggle made him pivot around abruptly. The bridesmaid he'd winked at earlier was in here as well, her blue dress lying on a table to get dry. She was in her underclothing, staring at him with seductive green eyes. Her blonde hair was dripping, yet still appealing in appearance. 

"Why, Father, this is why you should check before undressing." She fluttered her eyelashes demurely.

Jack grinned, slightly embarrassed. He was glad he was still wearing a bit of clothing. "I shall remember that, m'lady."

The girl walked up to him, quickly kissing him on the cheek. "Me name's Courtney." She walked behind him and began massaging his shoulders.

Jack grinned and faced her. "I be Jack Sparrow, luv. Ye sure tha' ye want to do this?" Courtney nodded and the two began doing things a clergyman shouldn't do.

* * *

Jack looked over at the door in surprise. He'd forgotten to lock it and an older woman was studying what was happening, a look of disgust on her wrinkled face. "What are you doing to my daughter?" she asked in horror. 

Jack looked at Courtney, a look of puzzlement on his face. Courtney stared at him, pleading with him to make it better. "Ah, she and I, er, were having a discussion on King David, an' I was demonstratin' wha' 'e was like." He glanced over at the horrified woman.

She snorted and started running through the house, screaming, "The cleric violated my daughter! Call the soldiers to dispose of the imposter!"

Jack groaned and hastily dressed, ignoring Courtney's feeble attempts at an apology. He grabbed his effects and rushed out of the room.

A chuckle to his left made him momentarily stop. Calico Jack was standing there, a look of laughter on his face. "Certainly handled tha' well, boy."

Jack rolled his eyes and started running again. Calico Jack did as well. "I couldn' resist, mate." Jack hastily opened the front door.

Calico Jack laughed. He ran out of the door and led Jack towards the beach, five or so miles away.

* * *

Calico Jack opened the door to a solitary cottage and stepped in. Jack followed suit, panting a bit from the exertions. The pair hastily caught their breath and Calico Jack sat down in one of two identical chairs. He motioned for Jack to comply, which the young man hastily complied in doing. 

Calico Jack cleared his throat. "Tha' was quite the charade ye pulled, mate. I'm a bit surprised tha' they believed ye as long as they did." His dark brown eyes twinkled with laughter.

Jack nodded and grinned. "Surprised me as well. Tis fortunate tha' ye were waitin' for me, eh? I jus' got a bit distracted."

Calico Jack laughed for a moment, but his eyes were suddenly all business. "Took me quite a while t' find ye, boy. I 'ave somethin' for ye." He stood and grabbed a bag on the polished table several paces to his left. He rummaged around in it as Jack tried to possibly guess what it was. Calico Jack's eyes grew triumphant as he extracted a small bundle and letter. He turned around and handed them to Jack. "Read the note firs'. I don' e'en know wha' it is, bu' it's from yer mum." Calico Jack sat down.

Jack carefully opened the letter, noting that the seal hadn't been broken. He carefully began reading.

"Dear son or daughter,

I am writing this with the knowledge that you are growing inside of me. If you are getting this letter, I am sure it is because I have died. Those are the instructions I will leave with my faithful love, John Rackham, respectfully called Captain Calico Jack. It is a pity that I don't plan to tell him he is your father, for I don't want to have him worried with your well being.

It was a hard choice for me to decide to leave the _Black Pearl_, but I figured it would be the best for you. I hope you realize how much I love you, even though you aren't even close to being born yet.

Inside the package is something I picked up a while ago in Nassau. It is a broken compass, to the naked eye, but if you use it correctly, it will lead youto what you desire most. I assume it means something about treasure, but I'm notcertain. Feel free to look for this treasure, but I expect you to figure out how to use the compass.

All my love,

Sandra"

Jack's eyes had the faintest hint of tears in them as he opened the package. He quickly folded the yellowed letter and placed it inside his shirt, close to his heart. He opened the compass, puzzled by this new mystery to be solved.

Calico Jack coughed. "So, wha' did the letter say?" He peered anxiously into Jack's eyes.

Jack opened his mouth, suddenly wondering how he hadn't made the connection before. His own eyes were the same as his father's. "Nothin' much, cap'n. She jus' tole me a bit abou' this compass." Jack decided it was best not to tell Calico Jack what else he had read. This was one secret he would keep for his mother.

Calico Jack seemed slightly dissapointed. "Well, can I see th' compass?" Jack nodded and handed the curious compass over. Calico Jack glanced over it and sighed. "Ah, yes, I remember tha' Sandra 'as always tryin' to figure this out. I'm glad tha' she decided t' pass it on to ye." He handed it back to Jack.

Jack grinned as he studied the compass. It could potentially lead to great accomplishments, indeed. He placed it with his effects and began to smile, grateful his mother had finally answered who his father was. It explained a lot, to be sure.

**

* * *

Ms. Baldwin**- Thank ye for the praise! I love solving mysteries and such. Have a cookie!  
**Courtney**- Aye...an' I made ye one as well. Have a cookie.  
**starwarsfreakford**- Thanks for the emphatic support! Have a cookie!**  
Captain Sarah Parker**- Thanks, mate! I'm glad ye had the guts to read it, and leave a review. Have a cookie!  
**WaNdA**- I know! I'm so glad Johnny at least won a SAG award...small conselation. Have the ever customary cookie.  
**Daisy**- I'm sorry, luv! I won't let it happen again, I promise. And have some cheese covered strawberries.  
**meggumscat**- Larry boy! I mean, thank you! Have 2 cookies, just to keep things even, yet again.  
**devilishangel**- Thankee! Have some cookies, or some cake! I love new reviewers!  
**Shoyrusky12**- Thanks, mate! I'm afraid of him not sounding human, so I throw in a whole bunch of nonsense. Have a cookie, and see you at the board.  
**Chaos**- Thank you! Silly fanfiction...I was a bit worried about the lack of reviews I was recieving. I always look forward to reading yours! Hsave some more cookies!  
**pingpong5**-Thankee! It was just a brilliant flash of insight...and you will eventually find out who Jodi really married. It's quite a shocker. 


	16. Plan

Disclaimer- I really do not even know why I put this any longer. Disney lawyer growls. Oh yeah! That's why. Yet again, I do not really own these characters. 

AN (3/8) - Well, I realized that I made that mistake in the last chapter after Megan pointed it out (for which, by the way, she gets two cookies for finding first), but my brothers and mother have been monopolizing the computer, so I have not had the chance to fix it, yet. Anyway, this chapter should be interesting, for I have no clue what it will actually be about. Still formulating some devious plans, I am.

(3/9) - I really should have started this chapter earlier...I have been having a rather hard time concentrating. Since I have my homework done, and because I've gotten into a horrible habit of staying up late, I shall try to finish the bulk of it tonight (it's 10:43, at the moment). So, I hope you enjoy this! By the by, Megan gets another four cookies for giving me an idea.

(3/11)- I solemnly swear that I was going to finish it last night. However, I fell asleep because my bed is far too comfortable. I probably will not have the time to answer reviews on thus one. I still need to pack. And sorry for the title…I could not think of anything better.

Chapter 15- Plan

Jack sighed as he and Daniel walked down the docks of Nassau. It was a very good thing that they were leaving today, for Jack felt almost as if he could strangle the ever-inquisitive Daniel. The redhead had done nothing but ask Jack questions, most of which were about Jack's past that he refused to answer. Jack was in a bad mood already. Bootstrap still had not shown up, even though he had been "married" to Lauren for almost seven months. Jack had no one else to turn to, having accidentally alienated the other crewmembers with the fact of how concerned the captain was over his well-being. In fact, Calico Jack seemed to have almost a paternal relationship with Jack. The truth to that situation had been almost painfully noticeable once Jack had read that letter. Jack shook his head, noticing that his odd gait was a bit out of control when he walked with his thoughts in a jumble.

"Why d' you walk like that?" Daniel's blue eyes sparkled with curiosity. His slightly green bandana an interesting clash with his shiny red hair, a distraction that kept drawing Jack's eye.

"I don' rightly know, mate. Although, after bein' poisoned, I find it a challenge to walk in a more normal way." Jack tried imitating Daniel's normal and slightly dignified walk but failed, due to his occasional battles with his equilibrium.

Daniel chuckled and incased his pace as Jack did. "Why'd we stop in Nassau again?"

Jack inwardly groaned but retained an interested look on his face. "We've been o'er this before. Ole Bootstrap's las' letter said he should be here around this time." Jack fell into abrupt silence as he looked at the _Pearl_. The setting sun made the perfect backlight for the majestic vision of the dark ship Jack was seeing. He turned to face Daniel. "Le's go home now."

Daniel nodded, still reeling from the scene of the feared pirate ship, the _Black Pearl_. "Sounds good, then." The pair was soon aboard the _Pearl_.

"Feels mighty good t' be back aboard the sea. Tis a pity tha' Bootstrap hasn't shown up yet." Jack sighed and headed towards the bridge of the ship to check in with Calico Jack. He stopped short of his destination, shocked to notice the smiling figure of Calico Jack was missing. Barbossa stood in his stead. Jack began speaking without really thinking, his mind racing. "Where be the cap'n? He should be 'ere! Calico Jack tole me he'd be 'ere las' night, after we finished drinking."

Barbossa frowned, interrupting Jack's deluge. "'E hasn' shown up, yet. I 'ave the suspicion tha' somethin' 'appened t' 'im."

Jack frowned in turn. "Ye haven' seen 'im, either? Tha's odd." Jack pondered this for a moment, trying to remember what he had seen last night. "Perhaps 'e was absconded by those redcoats tha' stormed the place af'er I left." His dark eyes grew worried. "I though' tha' he'd escaped."

Barbossa's face grew excited, which he quickly masked with a look of dismay. "Tha's bad. 'E might 'ave already danced the hempen jig."

Jack visibly winced, imagining the striking mental image of Calico Jack swaying in the wind, hanging from a cruel rope by the neck. "We mus' save 'im!"

Barbossa frowned. "I don' think tha's the best course o' action. Calico Jack is probably already dead. No point in riskin' yer neck for someone who's dead."

Murmurs of dissent were soon heard as the rest of the crew decided to voice their opinions. Anne Bonney stepped forward. "We can't jus' leave this t' fate. We should a' least check to be sure the Brits 'ave 'im."

Mary Reade nodded. "Aye. We aren' e'en sure tha' the cap'n isn' jus' running a bit late."

Snide Shaine shrilly chuckled. "I don' see why we 'ave to check an' all. Cap'n 'asn' ever been late. 'E must already be dead."

Barbossa nodded his agreement with Snide Shaine's remarks. Then he noticed the murderous looks most of the crew were giving him.

Jack decided to throw in a final remark. "Calico Jack would check before leavin' withou' any o' us. We owe it to 'im jus' to check."

Barbossa frowned, his eyes full of malice towards Jack. "Jus' 'ow are a crew o' pirates supposed t' get into the jail, anyway? They'll arrest us all."

Jack smirked, a plan forming in his eyes. "Simple. They take all o' the prisoners out to the gallows in roughly an hour. We jus' need t' distract the guards long enough to ge' Calico Jack free."

Most of the crew began nodding, expressing their acceptance of the hasty plan. Barbossa, on the other hand, snorted. "Tha' plan isn' goin' to work. It's pure lunacy. We don' e'en know if he's there or not."

Jack's dark brown eyes seemed to glow. "So ye wan' to condemn 'im to death, then? A bit eager t' take o'er the _Pearl_, aren't ye?"

Barbossa began fuming; carefully observing the hostile looks everyone was giving him, save for Snide Shaine. "I'm no' tryin' t' take o'er the _Pearl_." Barbossa tried to smile, his face contorting into a look of innocence. "Very well. We'll go an' 'elp 'im." He started walking towards the edge of the _Pearl_, followed by the rest of the crew.

* * *

Jack motioned towards Mary Reade. She smiled, looking particularly fetching in a revealing red dress. Her sun bleached hair glittered in the sunlight, pulled back in the fashion that cultured women wore. Jack smirked as her brown eyes danced in anticipation. It had come to a shock to many of the crewmembers to find out that Mary, in fact, was a woman. It was not something she displayed often. Jack could just tell the moment he had joined the crew, which is why he had asked her to do this. He motioned to the other groups. 

Upon investigating the tavern Calico Jack had last been seen in, it had been obvious that the lobster backs had slated him for hanging today. Jack grinned in anticipation of the stunt they were about to pull as Mary stepped into position. A heavily guarded cart soon began its journey to the gallows. A crowd was starting to gather, this being one of the few forms of entertainment available to them. Jack smiled, grateful for the fact that the crowd would make it easier to escape.

The cart was soon being pulled to just about the correct position. Jack did a fast look around, satisfied that the situation was as good as it was going to get. He nodded towards Mary.

Mary grinned and began working herself into hysteria, moaning and wailing as she tried to reach towards the cart. A soldier slapped her and she fell to the solid ground, as if the blow had knocked her out. The commanding officer instantly stopped the procession and began berating the soldier who had slapped a woman of such a fine class. Jack chuckled and motioned for Snide Shaine and Daniel to start their segment as Jack began slinking over to the cart, along with Anne Bonney.

Daniel gave Snide Shaine a shove. "Officer! This man is trying to steal me money!" Daniel was dressed as a merchant, while Shaine was dressed as a tattered thief.

The commanding officer turned to face them, his hand on Mary's slumped shoulder. "What is this, then? Norrington, deal with the woman while I deal with the thief."

Jack listened to all of this in amusement as he quickly and expertly picked the lock on his captain's chains. Calico Jack, in turn, had an amazed look on his face. Jack made several more hand motions and the rest of the crew swarmed around the cart, helping Calico Jack to step out.

While this maneuver was being pulled, a sobbing Mary was helped to her feet by a young soldier with brown hair and eyes and a great desire to please his superior. Mary gradually calmed as the soldier called Norrington began talking earnestly with her. He appeared to be around sixteen.

Snide Shaine took off running after giving Daniel an unplanned and fairly violent shove. The commanding officer cussed and sent half of his men after the quickly tall retreating blonde.

Jack soon made another hand signal and Daniel melted into the crowd. The disguised crewmembers then swarmed around the newly emancipated Calico Jack and moved away. Jack watched them carefully edge their way to the edge of the square and safely escort Calico Jack to safety before any soldiers so much as noticed.

Mary soon fooled the young soldier into believing it was nothing and melted into the background. Jack stayed for a moment, a triumphant grin on his face as the commander turned around and realized the pirate slated for hanging was gone. Jack laughed and started to turn, anxious to disappear. A woman with ebony colored hair briefly caught his attention. Something about her seemed familiar, but Jack shook this aside as he realized Mary was tugging on his coarse shirt. He then melted into the crowd, elated at the successful execution of his plan.

* * *

"Jack, ole boy! Tha' was the best rescue I've e'er been privileged t' be a part of!" Calico Jack gave Jack a vigorous thump on the back. He then walked around a dark desk to his personal chair. "Sit." He motioned towards a less expensive and therefore less comfortable chair across from him. 

Jack grinned and sat on the slightly creaky wooden chair. "Thank y' for the praise, cap'n. I'm no' really the one who came up wi' it."

Calico Jack chuckled. "I noticed tha' as well. Ye did a much be'er job than San', though. She only jus' managed t' get me back to safety. Almos' twenty years ago, t' the day."

Jack smiled, covering up the faintest hint of a grimace that he always got when his mother was mentioned. "Aye, cap'n. She tole me abou' tha' one as a bedtime story."

Calico Jack laughed. "Be' she din' mention tha' she almos' died 'erself. Shot in the arm by tha' blasted Commodore Brewton. Lost a lo' o' blood."

Jack's eyes developed a faintly hungry look. "She failed t' mention tha'. Any other stories I might find interestin'?" Jack unsuccessfully tried keeping curiosity out of his voice.

Calico Jack smiled, showing off his gold teeth. "There be plenty o' stories abou' San'. The bes' one tha' comes t' my mind is when she tricked tha' bloke in'o marryin' 'er." Calico Jack frowned for a moment, briefly reliving the experience. His eyes faintly glazed over and he decided to change the subject. "Well, Jack, I'd rather no' go in'o tha' one. 'Ave any other questions fer me t' answer?"

Jack sat deep in thought, stroking his re-grown beard for a moment. "D' ye really plan t' leave the _Pearl_ t' Barbossa, cap'n?"

Calico Jack chortled. "No, me boy, I don' plan to. I know tha' 'e tried to dissuade everyone from tryin' to rescue me."

Jack nodded. "He jus' wanted us t' leave withou' botherin' to look fer ye."

Calico Jack sighed. "I haven' been able to find a firs' mate as good as San'. They all seem t' jus' want to replace me."

Jack nodded, an apologetic look in his eyes. He did not really know how to reply to this comment, for it was obvious Barbossa wished to replace him. Jack, instead, yawned. "Well, cap'n, tis a good thing I remembered tha' ole bedtime story."

Calico Jack nodded, observing the now tired appearance of the eccentric Jack. "Ye be dismissed t' get some sleep, boy."

Jack smiled and stood, weaving a bit as the _Pearl_ climbed a rising swell. "Tis a pity tha' we din' find Bootstrap."

Calico Jack nodded and stood as well. "He's bound t' turn up, eventually." He and Jack walked to the room's door. Calico Jack paused and looked Jack earnestly in the eye. "Thanks, boy. I'd be dead if it weren' for you."

Jack shrugged and grinned. "Ye'd do the same thing fer me, cap'n." Jack opened the door and the two stepped into the moonlight that had silently crept upon them as the crew had celebrated earlier that day.

**

* * *

CaptainTish**- Wow! You read all 15 chapters in one sitting? This calls for some cake, baklava, and two cookies! Thanks for the praise!  
**Chaos**- No, I didn't. I was having a hard time with words when I typed that bit. Nice to know you pay attention, although I knew you did already. I'm sick of handing out cookies, so you get a glow stick.  
**meggumscat**- Thank you very much, poppet. I think I'll give you another two cookies, for the two thumbs up.  
**pingpong**- chuckles Thanks. I like tying in things. And I was disappointed as well during the Oscars. Oh well. Nothing we can do to change it. In addition, the customary cookie.  
**Bluekrystall**- Yippee! A new reviewer! I'm glad you like it, and it was a bit obvious, wasn't it? Anyways, have a lovely cookie.  
**Courtney**- You are most welcome, poppet. Cookie for you!  
**Vicki-** Aye, thanks for leaving a review, mate. Now I'm off to RP some more… and a cookie for you!  
**Shoyrusky12**- You are most welcome, mate. I had fun on that last chapter. Have a cookie.  
**Ms. Baldwin**- Just you wait and see. I haven't decided yet. Anyways, thanks for leaving a review and have a cookie.  
**Whitney**- You seriously cracked me up with that one. I promise not to have any muffins touch the entertaining and ageless Jack's mouth. Don't worry and have a cookie, sans the raisins.  
**WaNdA**- Yes…I was chuckling most of the way through that chapter. It was really fun to write. Thanks for leaving a review, and have a cookie. 


	17. India

Disclaimer: I still don't own any of them, in case you are wondering. 

AN (3/13) - I have finished all of my icky tests and I'm on the way back to my house. About a five hour car ride. Anyway, I saw Secret Window yesterday. Spectacular and crazy all at the same time. I really connected with Johnny's character and was amused when he talked to himself. Therefore, if you haven't gone to see it yet, I recommend you see it. This crazy writer, for one, really enjoyed the twist at the end.

Chapter 16- India

Jack frowned, his facial expressions clearly one of displeasure. The situation wasn't shaping out as he thought it should. Frustrated, he tried to plead his case, as it were, once again. "Cap'n, can't we jus' wait one more week?" Jack tried keeping his tone of voice normal, not wishing to appear whiny.

Calico Jack vigorously shook his head. "We've waited far too long for Bootstrap. I need t' ge' this blasted cargo t' India, like I promised." He apologetically tapped Jack on the shoulder.

Jack masked the look of disappointment that wanted to envelope his face like fog. He grinned his characteristic look, pondering for a moment on what Calico Jack had said. Bootstrap hadn't been on the _Pearl_ since his wedding, now over a year ago. Jack had tried stalling the rest of the crew during that period, but it was inevitable that they'd eventually leave the Caribbean. Calico Jack had gotten a spectacular deal on the cargo they were carrying. The best market was definitively British controlled India.

Jack had nothing against visiting that exotic country, but the journey would take approximately three months to go one way. The crew would probably stay there for a month or so, depending on the hospitality of the region, and the return trip would take roughly as long as the initial expedition. Jack didn't want to chance leaving the ever-tardier Bootstrap behind for so long.

He silently cursed, realizing that Bootstrap probably didn't plan to return to a life of piracy. He then put on an acquiescent facial expression. "Well, cap'n, le's get goin' t' exotic India, then."

Calico Jack grinned, his scar folding out in odd ways on his cheek. "Right." He subconsciously rubbed his now stinging cheek. The scar had been reopened during that bar room brawl last week, started by a very drunk Snide Shaine. Jack realized with a start that this was probably the reason Calico Jack was so anxious to leave. The entire crew had become restless waiting in Tortuga for Bootstrap.

Jack frowned, a sympathetic look in his eyes. "'Ow is yer cheek, cap'n?"

Calico Jack frowned and began fingering the ugly scab. "Tis fine, Jack. Jus' a bit on the sore side. Nothin' like 'ow it felt when I firs' got it."

Jack smiled. "Aye, I remember me mum tellin' tha' story."

"Yes, she would tell y' tha'. Happened right after she signed up." His dark brown eyes grew contemplative.

Jack coughed uncomfortably. "I'd love t' stay an' talk wi' ye, bu' it's my turn to take watch." He quickly fled the uncomfortable situation, not wanting to be reminded of his mother.

* * *

Jack yawned, his tanned hands griping the port side of the _Pearl_, digging into the dark wood. His eyes had a haze to them, as he struggled to keep awake. Jack desperately wanted to see land before caving into his fatigue. The three-month voyage hadn't been bad. Jack was just a bit sick of being in the same small area for so long. 

Jack looked over as he noticed someone stand next to him. The sparkling blue eyes and red hair of Daniel greeted his eyes. "'Ello, bucko. Can't sleep?" Jack's disdain of Daniel had vastly reduced on this voyage. Daniel had finally learned not to ask anything about Jack's past. This was the spark that made Jack turn to the exuberant redhead when his loneliness couldn't be mitigated any longer. The two now had a very amiable relationship, Jack imparting much of his piratical expertise to the ever-curious Daniel.

"Not really. Cap'n said we should see land soon, an' I'm in the mood t' watch for it." He mimicked Jack's odd stance and placed his hands in the same position.

Jack yawned again, moving his jaw back and forth until it popped. He was amused when Daniel did the same motion. This "flattery" was a bit on the annoying side, but Jack would rather Daniel to mimic him than ask questions.

Daniel sighed and looked over at Jack, desperately trying to read his expressions. This attempt was fruitless, indeed, for Jack had perfected the technique of masking his emotions at an early age. "So, wha' d' you think we'll run in'o in India?"

Jack shrugged, still staring out at the ever-moving sea. "No clue, mate. I've ne'er e'en read anythin' abou' India. All I know is tha' they're occupied by England." He glanced over at Daniel and smiled, his new gold tooth filling glinting off the sunlight. He'd been punched in the head during that brawl before they'd set sail. He'd fallen face forward onto the splintered leg of a chair, which had knocked a sizable chunk out of his tooth.

"Ye can read?" Daniel asked incredulously. After Jack abruptly nodded, Daniel sighed. "I ne'er 'ad the chance t' learn."

Jack was about to make a witty reply to this comment when his eye suddenly spied a rather large speck on the horizon. He rubbed his eyes, just to be sure it wasn't some cruel trick of the mind or just an odd shadow caused by the rising sun. He smiled and pointed. "I believe we're 'ere, bucko. I'll go an' inform the cap'n. You go tell the rest o' the crew." Jack's brown eyes sparkled with excitement. Daniel hastily complied.

* * *

Jack leaned back, smiling up at the heavily accented face of the voluptuous strumpet beside him. He smiled at the raven-haired beauty, Kajal. The company available in India was particularly fine. A violet veil that matched her very revealing violet outfit seductively covered Kajal's symmetric face. Her dark eyes were surrounded and exemplified with a dark layer of kohl, making them seem to pop out. She smiled at him, her dark lipstick accentuating her full lips and displaying her perfect teeth quite nicely. Kajal had been raised to please rich British gentlemen in order to provide for her family. She sweetly laughed, her voice having a musical quality. Impulsively, she grabbed her kohl out of a small handbag. She walked up next to Jack and smiled again. "You would look nice in this, Jack." 

Jack laughed and raised his eyebrow quizzically. "Me, wear kohl?" He shrugged as he contemplated that idea. "Well, I'll try anythin' once. Go ahead."

Kajal laughed and expertly applied the black substance to Jack's eyes. She grinned in pleasure as she stepped back and observed the effect. The kohl made Jack's interesting brown eyes even more noticeable. "Looks good, Jack."

Jack smiled, the kohl creating an interesting feeling on his eyes. It seemed to fit his persona. He stood and swaggered over to a large gilded mirror, gingerly avoiding the pillows strewn across the stone floor of the expensive place Jack was staying in. He grinned when he looked at the job Kajal had done. It just seemed to fit his personality. "It does, doesn' it?" he asked with a smirk. He looked over at Kajal and smiled, his eyes shining with excitement.

* * *

Jack sat up in bed abruptly. Kajal stirred next to him. He could have sworn he'd heard something outside the window in the garden. The night was heavy as Jack wildly peered around. The faint sound of numerous muffled footfalls assaulted his ear. Jack quietly stood and tiptoed over to the windowsill. His tan hands contrasted sharply with the white molding as he placed them on it. His dark brown eyes scanned around, catching sight of several shadows. He silently swore and moved away from the open window, quickly and silently dressing. 

Kajal stirred and yawned, glancing up when she noticed Jack was not next to him. "What are you doing?" she softly whispered as Jack placed a finger over his lips.

Jack pointed at the window. "I believe we're surrounded, luv. Probably the Company."

Kajal frowned, her beautiful face confused. "No one knows you're a pirate, though. They know I entertain men here all the time."

Jack's eyes widened and his lower jaw dropped. "I never told ye tha', Kajal." His face was soon masked in fury. "Ye li'le strumpet! Tellin' the Company I was 'ere!"

Kajal laughed. "It was your skin or mine. The Company was going to shut my operations down and make me the concubine of the maharajah." She stood and stretched, the faint moonlight making her dark skin luminescent.

Jack swore several vulgarities at Kajal as she dressed. The gray shadows outside the windows moving forward. A large noise was heard as the flow of Company soldiers headed towards the bedchamber. Jack's eyes were full of spite as the door opened and he was surrounded by men in uniform.

Kajal smiled, placing the kohl in Jack's hands as the soldiers shackled them together. "You might need this, Jack." She leaned in closer and kissed him on the cheek. She backed away and motioned towards the door. "Take the pirate away." She sniffed haughtily and sat down on her bed.

Jack swore at the beautiful girl, straining like a dog to get out of his chains. A soldier punched him in the stomach. Jack reflexively crumpled over and yelled every obscenity in every language he could speak as the soldiers forcefully led him away.

* * *

Jack paced the inside of the cell, muttering something about women under his breath. He sighed as he reached the other side again. He could take exactly four paces across until he reached the other side. There were exactly 115 stones in the wall inside his cell. He'd counted them nearly that many times. He walked back to the other side of his cell, cursing the men who'd decided this was a good punishment. 

Jack wasn't exactly sure what the hold up was. By all rights, he should be dead. Most pirates caught had to dance the hempen jig the day after. Jack had now been in his cell for a week. He sighed and sat down. There was no point in expending any energy, really. It would bring about no improvement.

Jack started fiddling with his braids. He was now wearing three. Two had various beads he'd purchased when the _Pearl_ had moored. Before he'd met Kajal. Jack sighed and closed his eyes, unwilling to think about how much he'd grown to trust the beautiful woman until she'd stabbed him in the back.

Jack decided it would be best to think about why he was still alive. Various hypotheses had been floating around in fragments inside his head. One of them, in particular, seemed logical. The British East India Company probably did not have enough proof to condemn him. It was just the words of Kajal keeping him here. Jack couldn't help but wonder how she'd known he was a pirate. Calico Jack had required the whole crew to change into more respectable clothes, not anxious to be discovered as a pirate smuggler.

He sighed, resting his head on the rough stones of the wall. To the average person, Jack would've appeared asleep. His mind was going in circles as he sat there, contemplating how she'd done it or found out, for that manner.

* * *

The noisy footfalls of someone with heavy boots on was soon echoing in the tiny cell, bouncing across the iron bars. Jack smirked as they stopped. He watched the Company soldier with much interest as he unlocked Jack's cell. Jack abruptly stood, slightly alarming the soldier who'd thought he was asleep. The soldier's face became dreadfully serious, his blue eyes almost like cold stones or a block of ice. Jack smiled gingerly at the cool look the soldier was giving him. 

"So yer lettin' me go, right?" Jack leaned in real close to the stone-like soldier. "Don' 'ave enough evidence, do ye?"

The soldier frowned. "Yes, sir, you will be going. However, not until we brand you as a pirate first. That way, if you are ever involved with any illicit behavior again, everyone will be able to prove you are a pirate." He spat the word pirate out of his mouth, a look of disgust in his eyes as he prodded Jack away.

Jack frowned and quipped, "Well, wha' if I'm innocent? Do I jus' 'ave to conceal the brand, then?"

The soldier raised his right eyebrow. "That is not my problem, sir. Besides, it will be rather hard to conceal a large P on you forehead."

Jack sarcastically smiled. "I suppose tha's true." He swallowed loudly, almost unable to push the lump of terror in his throat down. "Lead away, good sir." He looked expectantly towards the soldier.

There was the briefest hint of admiration in the man's blue eyes. He nodded and shackled Jack's hands together. He then fixed a sword into Jack's back and led the young man to the fort's smithy.

* * *

Jack's brown eyes absorbed all of the sights before him. A brutish man, about the size of an Indian elephant he'd seen last week, was stocking a hungry fire. The firelight reflected off the man's square face, giving him an eerie look. Jack shuddered as he noticed a small iron bar protruding from the ever-moving flames. He was forced to sit down on a rickety old chair. His hands were unshackled, by two new soldiers, and then tied to the coarse chair arms. His feet were also tied with a thick hemp rope, to ensure his flailing wouldn't cause a fuss to the soldiers administrating the punishment. 

Jack's eyes glazed over as the large man put some gloves on. He carefully removed the bar from the fire, a cherry red P now visible on the end. Jack stared vacantly at it, surprising the guards with his passive reaction. Most people went berserk when confronted with something such as this.

The large man grinned and soon expertly had the cruel piece of metal aimed for Jack's forehead. Jack could feel the intense heat emanating from the super-heated alloy. He slightly winced as the heat drew closer, now roughly an inch away from his tanned skin.

As the large man was about to place the metal on Jack's slightly sweaty forehead, a large noise made him pull back. The three soldiers keeping an eye on the procedure turned to face the personage who'd disrupted the proceedings.

"New orders, Harper. The lieutenant doesn't want the pirate branded on the forehead. Says Kajal will refuse to work with us again if we brand the prisoner there. Use the arm, instead." The brown haired man saluted the other soldiers.

The man with the blue eyes nodded. "Very well." He quickly pulled up Jack's right sleeve and forcefully turned the tied down hand around. "Dismissed, Mulroy." The angel of mercy nodded and left.

Jack inwardly sighed with relief. A mark on the arm would be much easier to conceal. His face remained emotionless, however.

The large man brandishing the cooling metal frowned. He quickly got the brand into position after receiving a nasty look from the one called Harper.

Jack barely managed to keep himself from screaming in agony as the metal was pressed to his skin. The disgusting smell of singed skin wafted across the room. After what seemed like an hour, the brutish man pulled the brand back. The heated metal had only been in contact with Jack's lower arm for approximately a minute, but it had done its job well. A P was perfectly charred into Jack's skin. It was a disgusting mixture of both black and red, seeing as it was a small third degree burn.

Jack somehow managed to not writhe in agony as he stared at the ugly mark. The soldiers were looking at him in amazement. Of all the people they'd tortured, none had been able to not scream and cry, as a matter of fact, when the cruel heat of metal charred their skin. Harper sent Jack an odd appraising look as the rest stared at him with morbid curiosity.

Jack's arm was now throbbing as blood rushed to the injured area. He smiled, his eyes almost like mirrors, due to the glossiness that enveloped them whenever he was inside his mind. "So, I'm free t' go, then?" he asked, amused at the looks he was receiving.

Harper quickly shook himself out of his reverie. "Yes, sir, you are." He quickly untied the ropes tying Jack to the chair. The other two soldiers and the large man watched in amazement as Jack stood.

The brutish man quickly placed the brand into some water, the heat of it penetrating through his gloves. Steam hissed as the hot metal hit the tepid water. He looked over at Jack's arm and his slightly slow mind decided to ask a question. "Don't you want us to bandage that for you?" His brown eyes dully surveyed the scene before him.

Jack shook his head. "No, I'm quite alright." He lowered his sleeve over his hand, making sure the cloth did not touch the stinging skin. He chuckled and looked at Harper. "Well, sir, twas a pleasure stayin' 'ere. If ye'd excuse me, I believe me captain is waitin'." He slightly bowed and left the smithy, quickly making his way outside of the dark fort and stepping into the beautiful sunshine.

**

* * *

sunkist3208**- I thought that I'd tie in the whole Rosalyn thing, just in case no one caught it. Anyways, thanks for the review! In addition, have some cookies, one for you and one for Bob.  
**WaNdA**- Thank you, once again, for leaving a review! I really appreciate it. Gives me the courage to keep on writing. Have a brownie, today.  
**Daisy**- I know how hard that was on you. I admire your immense courage. I wasn't insinuating anything about Daniel, Daisy. Don't know what I'll do while you're in Chile. Instead of a cookie, I'll have a moment of silence for Ziggy.  
**Chaos**- Well, of course he is. I realized that when I read your review. Never fear, I'll work it in somehow. I always do. grins sheepishly Well, then, I won't pass anything out to you. Sorry I'm so slow at updating and all.  
**CaptainTish**- Aye, just wait 'til you see what I've planned for Barbossa and Jack's rivalry. It's going to be good, I hope. Thanks for leaving another review! I'm glad you still like my story! Have a cookie, with colorful frosting.  
**meggumscat**- Merci beaucoup, mes ami. And, you get another two cookies, just to keep things even. In addition, a smoothie. Hope that you enjoy this one.  
**starwarsfreakford**- Glad you enjoyed them, poppet. I hope you like this one as well. We shall see, eh? Have a cookie, and once again, I'm sorry I made you a strumpet a while back. 


	18. Agents

Disclaimer- Well, sorry you have to keep reading this, but I really still do not own them, unfortunately. Which means the only way I could ever get this published is if Disney gave me permission. Probably will not happen. 

AN (3/26) - Well, I was halfway through writing what is now next chapter when I decided to explain this now, rather then later. So, hopefully this will not take too long, for I wish to spend most of tomorrow and tonight talking to my good friend Daisy, for she is abandoning me for several weeks.

AN (3/30) - Sorry that I took a little vacation from writing. Going a bit crazy, as it were. I am peachy, now, so on I write during English.

AN (3/31) - Well, you people are lucky. The computer is being mean and I am terrified about the auditions for play productions tomorrow, seeing, as I cannot decide on any monologues. While this is bad for me, it is good for you, seeing as I am working on this in an attempt to convince myself not to fret. Now, I shall shut my silly mouth and continue writing.

Chapter 17-Agents

"Jack!" A cry in the balmy night made Jack swivel abruptly around, his dark brown eyes wildly searching for the voice that had cried his name. Jack saw nothing, glancing between the darkened figures of fragrant bushes. It had been nearly three days since he had received that identifying mark. Jack was incredibly self-conscious of that cursed P, unconsciously covering it up whenever he chanced upon a soldier. He did this now, slightly wincing as he touched his sore skin. Jack supposed that he should get someone to look at the burn, for the skin around it was beginning to fester, turning an ugly shade of red and yellow.

A warm wind wafted through his hair, spreading sweet smells inside his nose. The warmth splashed on his face, almost like a large swell upon the ocean. Jack sighed, suddenly missing the _Pearl_ with an intenseness only comparable to the anticipation of something long sought for and lost. He frowned as his dark brown eyes saw nothing. Perhaps the spirits he had just consumed had a stronger effect on him then he had thought. That, or he'd imagined hearing it. The voice had the same resonance and slightly musical quality that Kajal spoke with. Jack frowned and chuckled as he remembered how treacherous, yet enjoyable, that strumpet had been.

He shrugged off the odd feeling of being watched and pivoted around. He started swaggering again towards the new tavern he was staying in now. Jack had been thrown out earlier that morning and had been wandering from tavern to tavern in search of more rum.

Jack sighed and started whistling a nameless tune he vaguely remembered his mother humming to him as a child. He continued his unusual gait, pausing every ten minutes or so, trying to catch whatever was following him unaware.

He never did see anyone as he entered the quiet tavern, sneaking his way upstairs. He silently entered his simple room, lying down on the bed without bothering to undress. His head was spinning and his mind was reeling from the alcohol. His eyes slowly cemented themselves shut and he entered a dream, a slight grin on his face.

* * *

Jack abruptly sat up on his simple bed, his eyes quickly flying open. He looked wildly around, muttering something about red hair and crooked teeth. When his mind had finally awoken, he found himself staring at the barrel of a pistol. 

"Don't move, pirate," an ominous voice coldly uttered. "We have the tavern surrounded." A tall, wiry person, with malice evident in every aspect of his face, from the way his dark eyebrows furrowed to the evil intent shining in his gray eyes.

Jack's eyes widened in utmost surprise as he stared at the barrel of the pistol, which appeared to be at least as wide across as his head. He put his hand out, meaning to move the gun out of his face. The soldier shook his head and moved the gun closer to Jack's bedraggled head. Jack swallowed hard, trying to figure out how to get out of this one. He managed a weak chuckle. "I'm no' a pirate." The warm filtered sunlight coming into the simple room made his dark brown eyes glow.

The soldier's eyes filled with disbelief. "Do not take me as some fool, pirate. I happen to have a very reliable source that tells me you are a pirate." He glared threateningly at Jack again. "Get up, pirate. We're going to the prison."

Jack frowned and slowly stood. "Yer sources are wrong, sir." A sudden flash of brilliance hit the ever-resourceful young man. He stood up straight and stared the tall soldier in the eye. "I happen to be undercover, soldier. Captain Sparrow, from South Hampton." Jack saluted the wiry man.

The soldier's eyes widened incredulously. "You don't honestly think I'm going to fall for that, do you?" He chuckled abruptly, his voice slightly strained.

Jack smiled, adopting a stance many soldiers he had seen as a child would take. "It's the truth, soldier. I have been working undercover for several years aboard a certain ship that I can not disclose the name of."

The soldier frowned, still unconvinced. "I doubt that, Captain Sparrow," he said sarcastically. His actions, however, were the opposite of what he said, for the honey-blonde man put his pistol down and un-cocked it.

Jack hid the look of relief that wished to burst across his face as the pistol lowered. His eyes filled with all seriousness. "D' you really trust the testimony o' some witness? I happen t' be one of the best undercover agents in the army."

The soldier thought about this for a moment, his gray eyes unreadable. After what seemed like an eternity, he finally nodded and saluted. "Sorry, Captain. My source was most likely a spiteful pirate on the ship you busted. He seemed rather unsavory and was probably drunk."

Jack slightly grinned, inwardly wondering who had disclosed his location. He saluted back. "It's quite alright, soldier." He nodded towards the door. "Ye'd bes' get goin' before you ruin my cover."

The soldier nodded and saluted. "Sorry again, Captain. We've just been informed to go after any possible pirate rumors." His gray eyes were full of embarrassment.

Jack nodded. "Tis quite alright." He saluted back. "Dismissed."

The soldier nodded and left the room. Jack clutched at his brand, grateful that the gullible soldier had been so easily fooled. He sighed, realizing it was probably time to vacate the premises, not anxious to run into another agent of the East India Company.

* * *

As Jack made his way aimlessly around the crowded street, stopping every occasionally to look at sparkling trinkets in small carts. As he stopped to examine a cart filled with chiku, a small brown fruit that tastes similar to a pear, he happened to catch sight of the young man he'd managed to fool before headed towards him, along with six other men, presumably all part of the Company. Jack cussed and turned to defiantly face them after purchasing the pungent fruit. He did not suppose he would be nearly as lucky this time, for the wiry man with gray eyes did not look amicable. 

Jack sighed and saluted as the seven men surrounded him. The honey haired blonde from before scowled and did not return the salute. "There is no Captain Sparrow from South Hampton undercover," he quickly spat out, glancing at his companions, who were nodding their affirmations.

Jack smiled, slowly backing away. "Well, I wouldn' be undercover if I tole someone." He grasped his chiku tightly, using it as an out for the intense feeling of panic washing over him. It seemed impossible to worm his way out of this one.

One of the soldier's companions spoke, his brilliantly blue eyes full of spite. "You don't honestly think we'll fall for that again, do you?" He laughed and Jack soon recognized him, seeing as he had been one of the ones who had taken out of Kajal's place.

Jack gave an odd half smile. "I'd rather hoped you would." He continued inching his way backwards. "Not tha' ye look particularly gullible." He chuckled and glanced at each of the agents. They appeared quite disgruntled at his cheerful mood. Jack thought for a moment and made a motion with his hand towards them. "'Ow can ye take me in for piracy if ye don' 'ave any proof?"

The man who had just spoken chuckled. "We have proof, sir. Someone has identified you as the man that stole their money in a tavern. Though not a serious crime, you do have a pirate brand." He motioned the others to surround the young pirate with long, slender fingers. They complied, the distance between themselves and Jack shortening considerably.

Jack cursed himself for pick pocketing that man in the tavern. It was just too bothersome to replenish his rum money with his other reserves, most of the time. He looked wildly around, trying to spot something in order to escape the fate of dancing the hempen jig tomorrow morning. His dark brown eyes shone with sudden joy as he spotted a rope hanging off a large awning over the building he was being forced next to. He inwardly sighed with intense relief, but kept a look of terror and resignation on his face, his eyes suddenly back to normal. "Can't we talk abou' this, mates?" Jack imperceptibly began edging towards the rope.

One of the agents who had not said anything snickered, cool contempt in his beige eyes. "There is nothing to discuss, pirate." The others snickered as well and edged their way closer. It might seem odd that the group of trained soldiers had not attacked, but there was a gaggle of potential rubberneckers who might be injured if Jack tried anything stupid.

Jack sighed and frowned, his left hand now mere centimeters from the rope. He moved his right hand in order to distract the soldiers as he firmly grasped the rope. He sighed again, his mouth widening in mirth. "Today shall always be remembered as the' day ye almos' caught Jack Sparrow." He slightly bowed in response to the incredulous looks on their faces.

Jack quickly pivoted and scurried up the sturdy rope, immensely grateful of his experience climbing up the rigging of the _Black_ _Pearl_. This daring escape attempt would not have been nearly as fast if he had not the experience.

As Jack began stumbling his way awkwardly across the awning, he smiled as he heard the agents below yell. His dark eyes continually watching for potential hazards and a way to get off this awning, he ran with his hands in front of him down the colorful blue awning. Jack soon reached the end of the awning and jumped towards the slightly higher one about a meter and a half away.

Jack held his breath as he flew through the air, unable to hear the cries of astonishment and disbelief from those watching him below. He grinned as he successfully landed on the green awning his feet wobbling uncontrollably as the fabric adjusted to this sudden new weight. Jack felt bold enough to glance back at the other awning. Three of the soldiers where running after him as the other four tried to race after him. The four on the ground were greatly hindered in their attempts by the masses of veiled women and astonished men watching Jack's plight.

Jack's glance took only a second as he started running once more. This awning was not nearly as tightly secured as the last had been. He rather hoped that he could get onto the next one before the three chasing him made it to this one. It was very probable that it would give out with that much weight pressing down against the slender beams of wood keeping it upright.

Jack sighed in relief when he saw a ladder leaning up to someone's window up ahead. The next awning was over 4 meters away from the one he was on. As he grasped the first rung and prepared to climb the ladder, a horrible ripping noise was heard as the fabric sheared itself. The agents who had been giving the eccentric young man chase fell through the gaping hole that appeared beneath their feet. The fabric had not been able to hold that much stress as the soldiers had landed on it. The fell directly into some freshly caught fish.

Jack quickly maneuvered himself on the ladder and started climbing as if the devil were giving him chase. He was the perfect target, now, for the agents of the British East India Company no longer had to worry about hurting anyone else. Jack was incredibly conspicuous as he climbed the wooden ladder, cussing as several splinters decided his hand was a better habitat then the wood they had been living in for an unknown amount of time.

Jack needed no encouragement to climb faster when the sound of a rifle being shot was heard. He quickly moved his head to the left as a bullet sizzled its way to where his ear had been a moment ago. He cussed, realizing how close that had come to ending his life. He used his cat-like reflexes again as another bullet narrowly missed.

Half of the crowd cheered as Jack made his way into the window. They had grown rather amused with his antics and therefore felt a sense of respect. The agents vainly attempted to get to the door of the building, but the throngs were far too great.

Jack gasped for air as he stood in the dark room. As his eyes began to gradually adjust to the vast light difference, he noticed someone staring at him. Jack chuckled uncomfortably at the small girl and smiled. "Sorry, poppet, jus' 'ave t' escape from some bad men."

The girl nodded, a smile breaking on her face. Though she had no idea what Jack had said, she still was awed, for she had watched his plight through her parent's window. She motioned towards some stairs, her rosy lips uttering something in her language.

Jack nodded and gave the girl a pat on the shoulder, brushing against her silky black hair. "Thanks, m'lady. Ye've saved me life." He put his finger to his lips. "Ye din' see me, right?"

The little girl nodded and giggled, mimicking Jack's signal. The door began pounding downstairs.

He smiled again and quickly and quietly walked to the stairs, his heart pounding in unison with the door. He quickly spotted a back door to the wealthy Indian merchant's home and shop. He mad a mad dash for the back door and managed to shut it behind him as someone opened the front door. Jack soon became a part of the ever-bustling crowd on the other street, appearing to have just vanished.


	19. Bootstrap

Disclaimer: Still not mine, unfortunately. Maybe next century they will be. 

AN (3/20) - I don't really have much to say, which is slightly amazing. Anyway, kudos to everyone who's read this and left reviews.

Chapter 18-Bootstrap

Jack reticently sighed as he watched the sun reflect off the ever-moving ocean. The beautiful sunlight made the Caribbean glow a delightful, almost translucent, shade of blue green. A small seagull flew overhead and Jack realized the _Black Pearl_ was probably nearing Saint Christopher's island again. Deep in the recesses of Jack's mind, he fervently hoped Bootstrap would be here now.

It had been nearly two years since Jack had experienced the hospitality of Tortuga. In fact, the interesting young pirate would turn the venerable age of twenty a month from today. A rather odd coincidence that had amused Jack temporarily and had given something to occupy his lonely mind for a brief moment. Daniel had fallen ill over something, and had not been much of a companion to Jack. Jack would not ever admit this to anyone, but he rather missed the eccentric redhead's bothersome questions and imitations. Jack had tried to be around Calico Jack more often, but Barbossa's reaction to those attempts and Calico Jack's constant questions about his mother drove him away half of the time. Anne Bonney and Mary Reade tried to be sociable, but Jack was not interested in any of their conversations. Snide Shaine was extremely hostile, seemingly getting his instructions from the ruthless Barbossa. The rest of the crew were wary about Jack, fearing his highly noticeable swagger and pirate brand would give them away at any port and therefore just avoided him.

Jack's eyes shone with anticipation as the island came into view. He could not imagine that Bootstrap was not waiting in a noisy, boisterous tavern somewhere. Jack's mood was suddenly superb again as he swaggered to tell his captain what he had seen.

Jack quickly sauntered up to the bridge of the _Pearl_, temporarily imagining himself standing at the helm and just stood there, not saying anything. Calico Jack coughed expectantly. "Somethin' t' say, boy?"

Jack grinned, his eyes more alive then they'd been for quite a while. "Aye, cap'n, I jus' caught sight o' Saint Kitt's."

Calico Jack pensively smiled. "Tha's good, then. I miss th' hospitality o' the place." He glanced at Jack, trying to read his emotions. "There be a chance tha' Bootstrap won't be there. 'E might 'ave renounced his pirate ways, Jack."

Jack momentarily frowned; mad at himself for being so obvious. "Aye, sir tha's probably true. Bu', there's always 'ope." He yawned, trying to appear nonchalant about missing his best friend.

Calico Jack softly chuckled and fell silent, watching the speck of darkness in the distance slowly grow as the gentle leeward breeze pushed the graceful ship into port.

The crew hastily moored the _Pearl_, abandoning their protector for the last quarter of a year much as an animal leaves the care of its mother. They descended upon the town like insects and quickly dispersed into the various taverns and brothels.

* * *

Jack whistled some nameless tune as his eyes took in the sights of Tortuga once more. Various women of ill repute accompanied by drunken sailors and pirates were staggering down the street, holding their heads high and scoping out other potential customers. Skinny little waifs pick-pocketed those unfortunate souls who could not notice grubby little hands reaching into their effects. Jack grinned, enjoying the diverse forms of entertainment. He looked up, noting that he was now in front of the same tavern they had stayed at before. 

He chuckled and entered the Faithful Bride, his dark brown eyes quickly scanning for the smiling Bootstrap. He soon caught sight of his chum, sitting at a table all by himself, drinking most likely ale. Jack sauntered over and silently sat down as Bootstrap's head went back to take a cursory drink. Bootstrap almost choked as his head returned to its normal position and he noticed the smiling Jack in front of him.

Jack chuckled, his eyes full of excitement. "'Ello, William. An' 'ow was yer honeymoon?"

Bootstrap coughed and managed to get the burning liquid completely down his throat. "Good, boy." He smiled apologetically. "Sorry it took me so long t' get back, Jack." He made as if he would continue, but Jack put his hand up.

"No apology's necessary, mate. I'm jus' glad tha' ye came back." He smiled, his gold-filled tooth glinting in the filtered sunlight.

Bootstrap smiled appreciatively. He sighed and glanced Jack over, his eyes resting on Jack's face. He chuckled, asking in an incredulous voice, "Ye wear kohl now?"

Jack nodded eagerly. "Aye, a strumpet in India introduced me to it, mate."

Bootstrap nodded and said, "Seems t' fit ye, for some reason."

Jack nodded, not knowing what else to say. The air between them was charged with tension, for neither really knew how to break their long silence. "Well, William, 'ow is Lauren?" Jack asked after a few moments of silence lapsed. Jack didn't really want to know, for he was jealous of the girl's hold on his friend.

Bootstrap smiled, remembering the beautiful face he'd left behind three months previously in England. "She's with child, actually." He then grew rather thoughtful. "I really should go back in abou' a week."

Jack's eyes widened in alarm and disbelief, having a very hard time grasping that his friend had probably only been here for a little while. He hastily smiled to mask his reaction. "Tha's good, William." He frowned. "Well, no' the leavin' part, bu' the bit abou' Lauren is good."

Bootstrap chuckled. "Well, Jack, I was wonderin' if ye'd like t' accompany me back t' England. I'd like t' be there when me son is born." Bootstrap assumed the stance that most men took while anticipating the birth of a child: it would be a boy. Although most men would appreciate a daughter, most desired a son to carry on the family name. Sons could also take care of ailing parents, later in life, much better than a daughter could. Once a girl married, she essentially became part of her husband's family.

"Well, William, I'd love t' go, bu' I can't. Cap'n plans t' plunder some more soon, an' since I was robbed, I've used up all o' me stored money." Jack thought for a second. "Besides, Lauren would recognize me as the cleric, which I don' wan' t' be recognized as." Jack knew that he was lying about the money issue. In fact, he had plenty still from his cut of the smuggling money from India. He just did not want to see that woman again. He felt like she had robbed him far worse then those ruffians in London.

Bootstrap frowned, his light brown eyes crestfallen. "I understan', boy." He then abruptly laughed. "Y' 'ave no idea 'ow much trouble ye caused, boy. E'r'one wanted t' see yer blood. Missus Lancaster was afraid tha' Courtney was expectin'. Ye should've seen 'ow mad she was a' me. Seems t' think it was me fault tha' ye did tha'. Jus' because I was the one tha' suggested ye."

Jack laughed full-heartedly. "Really? Ye should've seen the look she was givin' me when she found us. No' somethin' I expected, t' say the least."

Bootstrap smiled and nodded, coughing uncomfortably and bringing up a subject that had been skirted over. "I'm leavin' next week, Jack. Lauren wants me 'ome when the baby comes, so I booked passage aboard another ship. I wan' you t' tell the cap'n."

Jack frowned, not wanting to consider how long Bootstrap would be gone this time. "Missin' me birthday, eh?" he asked, skirting over his friend's request. Jack did not see why Bootstrap did not just tell Calico Jack himself. It was not like the older man did not frequent drinking establishments like this one all the time. Bootstrap had a very high chance if running into Calico Jack.

Bootstrap nodded apologetically. "Sorry, Jack. I 'as hopin' tha' ye woulda showed up earlier." Bootstrap was afraid that Calico Jack would refuse to accept the reason he'd be leaving. He sighed, suddenly processing what Jack had said before. "Ye wen' t' India? 'Ow was it?"

Jack's ever-interesting brown eyes clouded over for a moment. "Well, twas pretty good until the strumpet I was occupied wi' stabbed me in the back." He frowned and then smiled quickly. "Lovely country, India is. I plan t' sail there when I become a cap'n." He inwardly chuckled as he remembered his daring escape. Several members of the crew had seen that escapade and had blown it out of proportion on the way back to the Caribbean.

Bootstrap chuckled, deciding that Jack would explain it to him eventually. He finished off the last of his drink, scanning the tavern for any more familiar faces. He really had nothing to discuss with Jack, for he had a strong feeling of loss when he contemplated what sorts of adventure Jack had. His own time had been spent going to parties after his "marriage", and getting a job down at the docks when a furious Lauren found out he had been robbed of his money. Truth be told, Bootstrap had invented a story about getting a job on a ship to tell Lauren because he was sick of being on land. It was after he had bought the ticket, however, that Lauren told him she was expecting. He sighed as these thoughts assaulted his mind, not noticing Calico Jack enter the tavern.

Jack was watching Bootstrap pensively; able to sense that something was eating at his mind. He sighed as well, instantly noticing Calico Jack's entrance. He motioned the older man over, noting that Bootstrap was staring at nothing. Calico Jack nodded and quickly made his way over to their table, sitting down next to Jack.

Calico Jack smiled, the scar on his cheek more noticeable than when Bootstrap had left. "'Ello, Bootstrap." Calico Jack chuckled as Bootstrap jumped, surprised to see the grinning captain looking at him.

Bootstrap put his now empty drink down, suddenly noticing how similar Calico Jack and Jack looked. He chuckled as his mind briefly entertained a thought, but quickly shot that down. "'Ello, cap'n. I 'as jus' talkin' t' Jack abou' India." He grinned nervously, still naively afraid that Calico Jack would not accept his excuse.

Calico Jack smiled. "Aye, it was a profitable journey, for the mos' part." He frowned slightly, glancing at Jack's arm. Jack had finally caved in about a week after disappearing from those agents and showed Calico Jack his infection. Calico Jack successfully treated the arm, appalled that the young man had been caught. No one else aboard the _Pearl_ would have ever known about the injury, but Barbossa had walked in the duo while Calico Jack was draining the wound.

Jack glanced at Calico Jack, warning him with his eyes not to mention it to Bootstrap. Calico Jack nodded and smiled, grabbing a drink from a serving woman.

Bootstrap watched this silent interchange, a puzzled look on his face. He shrugged and looked towards his captain apologetically. "Sorry tha' it took me so long t' make it 'ere. Unfortunately, I'm headin' back t' England next week." Bootstrap felt as if he had said those horrid words in the same sentence too often as he anxiously watched Calico Jack's reaction.

Calico Jack frowned and sighed. "Plannin' on renouncing yer pirate ways?" Calico Jack was afraid of anyone who was tied down with a family on land. It was how he had lost his favorite first mate and many a crewmember.

Bootstrap vigorously shook his head. "No, cap'n. Jus' want t' see me child." He was overcome with intense relief as he realized Calico Jack was not mad.

Calico Jack nodded thoughtfully, something nibbling at the back of his mind like an annoying bug. He pushed this aside and developed a false look of joy. "I can only imagine 'ow tha' would feel, 'aving a child." He sighed and took a drink of his alcoholic beverage.

Jack struggled to repress a twitch that wanted to envelope him. He nodded thoughtfully as well, immensely pleased that Bootstrap had indirectly mentioned he would be coming back to the life of piracy. The three of them continued their conversation, gradually getting used to each other's company once more. The conversation became much less strained.

* * *

Jack frowned as he watched _The Sorbet_ slowly disappear over the horizon. Bootstrap was gone again. He was overcome with a deep sense of dismay. It was impossible to keep himself from sighing dejectedly. The chance of him seeing Bootstrap again soon was very slim. A tap on his shoulder made him abruptly jump. 

"You scare too easy, Jack." Daniel's red hair glimmered in the rising level of light. He cracked a large smile as Jack's eyes filled with pleasure.

Jack smiled, his eyes gaining a look of avid curiosity. "Feelin' be'er?"

Daniel nodded and scratched his chin. "Aye, loads be'er. Wha' were ye lookin' at, Jack?"

Jack inwardly groaned, a bit miffed that Daniel's curiosity was back. "William jus' left for England again."

Daniel furrowed his brows together. "Who's William?" he asked, feeling very confused.

Jack smiled and chuckled. "Bootstrap Bill. William is 'is real name. I don' know why I call 'im tha', considerin' the fact no one else does."

Daniel smiled wanly. "Well, ye jus' are unique, Jack." He sighed and looked at the moored _Black Pearl_, suddenly unusually taciturn.

Jack grinned and looked at the Black Pearl as well. "She sure is a beauty, isn' she?"

Daniel merely nodded his agreement. The rising sun was framing the Pearl perfectly. Words seemed to ruin the sanctity of this dark ship. The pair stood there in unusual silence for several hours until Barbossa showed up, corralling them aboard this most precious ship.

**

* * *

Everyone gets cookies! There...now I do not have to say that too much.**

**Ms. Baldwin**- Yes...millions more to go. I solved another, though. Thanks for your faithful reviews-they make my day!  
**starwarsfreakford13**- Thank you, oh so much for the constant encouragement! I'm grateful that you always leave a review.  
**Vee017**- Yay! A new reviewer! Thank you for leaving your gracious sentiments and such! I am very appreciative. Hope you like these two new chapters.  
**Courtney**- Thanks, poppet! I'm sorry it took me so long to update...I've been a bit of a nervous wreck, though.  
**I wonder who it could be...**-Still trying to work out who you are. -snicker- Thanks, poppet...  
**Roxanne**- Yay! Another new reviewer! I'm glad you like it so much!  
**meggumscat**- Yesh! Only in India! I miss crazy Will...have another cookie, to keep it even as usual.  
**WaNdA**-Same thing I thought...I've seen it twice as well. And I read the novella. Good stuff, it is. And thank you most kindly for the compliment!  
**Indil**-Ah ha! I knew that someone would catch that! You get the golden trophy. Anyways, it was rather alarming..but the end of the movie is so much better then the book. Mort dies in the book...that wouldn't have made me sad if I hadn't seen the movie first.  
**Bluekrystall**- Well, you got Bootstrap back-briefly. No worries...he'll be back again soon.  
**Talmah**- If I told you, then I'd have to kill you, unfortunately. Actually, I haven't decided myself. We'll see, eh? By the way, thanks for leaving a review!  
**borne-shadow-childe**- Thanks for leaving a review! Sorry about the long delay...


	20. Blackbird

Disclaimer- Is there even any reason to read this? Once again, I do not really have permission to write this. These characters are not mine. Do not get any ideas in your head. 

AN (4/5) Well, Spring Break starts on Thursday-I might be able to update with two chapters again. We will see how that goes. In other news, I hate Daylight Savings...with a passion. Today is my brother's sixteenth birthday. Happy Birthday, Kyle, although you probably will never get around to reading this.

Chapter 19- _Blackbird_

Jack grabbed the cannon ball out of Daniel's slightly trembling hands and stuffed it into the menacing cannon that Daniel had been trying to load. Jack should have been on deck, preparing to board the average-sized sloop they would come across, but Calico Jack had sent the twenty year old below deck when the volley of shots from the _Pearl_ slowed. Jack was appalled by the disorder down here the moment he reached the last few steps down. Snide Shaine had been holding everyone up on the stairs of the _Black Pearl_ that lead to the munitions stock, unable to get up the stairs with three cannon balls in his gnarled hands. The stupid git had been trying to save time, but one of the heavy round projectiles had escaped his clutches and fallen on his left foot. Anne Bonney and Mary Reade had rather unwillingly agreed to help him after Jack had a few sharp words with them. The stream of new shots was soon restored, and Jack took Snide Shaine's place at his cannon, replacing Daniel. Daniel had been trying to compensate for the missing sarcastic pirate, but he was better at the menial toil than at aiming.

The other crewmembers were slightly angry with Jack, for he was receiving special favor from Calico Jack. It was not unwarranted, though, for Jack was honestly trying even harder to impress the man and the rest of the crew. He had gradually picked up all of the slack from Bootstrap being gone. No one had noticed this, save the captain and Barbossa, so they just assumed Jack was Calico Jack's new favorite. It was a relief to Jack that Barbossa had noticed, but even doing double his share of work, the first mate treated him with contempt. Jack just could not figure out why the older man despised him so.

A tap on Jack's shoulder made Jack look up and miss seeing his barely-shot black cannonball smash into the ship to the _Pearl_'s starboard side. Anne Bonney stood there, her green eyes full of approval. Her small, shapely index finger pointed up. "Cap'n wants ye, Jack." She tried to mask the feminine lilt to her voice. Most pirates were men, and the very few women ones often disguised themselves as men to avoid the glances full of superstition. Sailors were a very superstitious bunch, as they had been since the very first boats were built. If a bird landed on a vessel at the wrong time, or if women were aboard, many sailors would simply refuse to sail. Jack did not understand why Mary and Anne kept the facade, seeing as everyone on board knew they were both women ever since that successful rescue of Calico Jack.

Jack suddenly realized Anne was staring at him. He smiled wanly and stood, allowing her to take his place at the cannon. "'Ave fun, bucko." He chuckled as she shot him a simpering smile. After patting Daniel on the back, Jack swaggered his way up to the deck of the _Pearl_, his ears naturally ignoring the loud noise of cannon fire. The sun, directly in his line of sight, made him stagger back as his eyes tried to adjust to the sudden change in light level. Once they had finally adjusted to the copious amounts of the streaming Caribbean sunlight, he looked around, a grin on his face as he saw that the _Pearl_ was about to board the merchant sloop. The light brown wood of the opposite ship was splintered and had numerous holes already, being no match for the cannons of the _Pearl_. Many merchant ships ran heavily armed, but there were still those foolish captains that refused to arm themselves, assuming that no pirate would ever attack their ship. Jack spotted a grinning Calico Jack motioning Jack over with several fluid motions. Jack seemingly meandered his way over, his tanned hand resting on the hilt of his trusty cutlass.

Calico Jack had a similar stance, his dark eyes brimming with a mixture of greed and anticipation. "We've nearly got them, Jack." He chuckled slightly, grinning widely in satisfaction as the Jolly Roger waved in the slight breeze. Pirate captains used a different jolly roger, it being their personal signature. Calico Jack's was a skull over two crossed cutlasses, signifying to merchant captains that they would kill everyone, if necessary. Most captains just surrendered after being boarded. The Jolly Roger would be raised only after the pirate captain decided the venture was profitable. It would strike terror into any merchant captain's heart to see a black flag raised.

Jack nodded his expression slightly pensive. He still did not like boarding other boats, constantly worried he would have to kill someone. However, none of the ships they had taken had put up much of a fight after being boarded. It was not like the terrible ordeal with the French pirate, though. Pirates all seemed to have something in common-they were incredibly stubborn. When a pirate ship attacked another pirate ship, it was roughly the same as declaring total war. Neither captain would give up if they could avoid it. That is probably why there was an unspoken rule in which the first ship to spot a mark would get it.

Calico Jack's volume increased to be heard over the noisy cannons. "Prepare to board, ye scabrous dogs!" All of the dirty crew yelled and quickly readied everything. Some grabbed large hooks and prepared to swing across the precipice as the helmsman expertly steered the _Pearl_ right next to the merchant sloop.

Jack unsheathed his cutlass, preparing to storm the unfortunate ship after his crewmates placed a board across. Jack had tried swinging onto a merchant ship on the way out of Tortuga a few months ago and had failed miserably, hitting the water. After swimming next to the _Pearl_ for nearly an hour until they had finally lowered a rope for him to climb, Jack decided it was just best to wait. He had suffered a great deal of teasing after that fateful attempt at bravado.

Calico Jack unsheathed his cutlass as well, grasping the intricate handle. His cutlass was of a much finer build than Jack's cheap one. Jack had to purchase the one in his hands in Portobello last week, seeing as the one he'd taken from his old home had fallen to the bottom of the ocean after his unsuccessful attempt at swinging to the ship being plundered. That ship raid had been one of the most discouraging and embarrassing situations Jack had ever found himself in.

A plank soon connected the two ships together. Jack sighed and went over first, not really wanting to do what Bootstrap normally did. Jack silently prayed that the captain of the ship, which Jack noticed was the _Blackbird_ as he had made his way across, would give up without much of a fight. The rest of the _Pearl_'s crew was busy engaging various crewmembers of the _Blackbird_. Jack waited patiently for Calico Jack to make it across the wobbling plank before doing anything. It was his duty to ensure nothing happened to the older man.

Once Calico Jack was safely over, he and Jack went off in search of the captain. They had barely gone ten paces forward when Jack subconsciously jumped, having caught sight of the captain. The man was tall, a large hat resting on his black hair, shading his grimacing face from the sun. He wore finery that many never saw in their whole lives, and had a golden cutlass in his calloused hands.

Jack heard himself gasp; somewhat embarrassed he would let his emotions out. He had seen this man before-as a lad being forced to go with his father to purchase more slaves. The horrid memories of that made his face work into that of pure hatred. He looked at Calico Jack, his eyes so full of malice that it startled the older man, and said, "There be the cap'n, Cap'n. We be on a bloody slaver." The inside of Jack's stomach was going in circles as he thought of those trapped under their feet, undoubtedly crammed into a confined space, almost like vast amounts of paper squished into the small desk drawer of some messy politician. Each of the slaves was important, in and of itself, just as each paper stuffed into a drawer would be, but crammed together, none of them seemed important.

Calico Jack nodded, a frown on his face. His views on slavery were almost identical to Jack's, but he did not feel the conviction Jack did. He would be more than willing to transfer the slaves to his ship and sell them at the next port. It was a profitable venture, though he did not like doing it. He would, of course, offer a position aboard the _Pearl_ to any of the strong men that wished to join.

* * *

Jack and Calico Jack soon approached the captain of the ship. A short, leering man soon engaged Jack in a bit of swordplay. Jack countered each blow, not really putting much effort into it. He was trying to watch what was going on between the two captains. Unfortunately, the sound of thirty or so swords striking each other made it impossible to hear all of the conversation. It seemed rather interesting, though. The captain of the _Blackbird_ kept laughing somewhat maniacally as Calico Jack would say something and strike against the golden cutlass. 

As the short man in front of him began tiring, Jack's dark brown eyes glanced more and more at the two captains. The short man before him was sweating profusely, him being on the slightly obese side. Jack figured that those merchants with the worst kind of cargo did not have to do much, if they were officers. Those who were officers tended to be on the nasty side and could make anyone do as they wished. Glancing back at the short man, he saw his chance to incapacitate him. As the man prepared to strike again, Jack simply knocked him on the top of his head with his cutlass, making the short sailor crumple up in a pile on the mahogany boards of the _Blackbird_.

Jack gave a satisfied chuckle and swaggered over to where the captains were having a duel. Neither wished to give up. Unfortunately, the two were so concentrated on beating each other that they were not exchanging dialogue any longer. He noticed, with much satisfaction, that crewmembers of the _Pearl_ were overwhelmingly beating those of the _Blackbird_. A crowd of angry _Pearl_ crewmembers was gathering around the fighting captains. Jack grinned in satisfaction as the tall captain of the _Blackbird_ noticed all of the stares he was receiving.

The tall captain carefully put his golden cutlass down; grateful that Calico Jack noticed he put it down. He frowned, a disgusted look on his face. "Well, it appears you get my cargo, pirate." His voice was dripping with venom as he looked around at the faces of the men who had bested his crew. He pulled several keys out of his effects throwing them to Calico Jack.

"So it appears." Calico Jack handed the keys to Jack, who happened to be next to him. He looked over at the now frowning Jack and said, "Offer any o' the strong men the chance to join our crew. Take the rest below deck, unless they be too weak t' move. In tha' case, leave 'em 'ere."

Jack nodded and frowned, motioning Daniel, Snide Shaine, and several of the other crewmates to follow him down. As he reached the door and opened it, walking below deck, he was instantly appalled at what he saw. He cussed and unlocked a door made of iron.

Hundreds of slaves were in here. The smell of human excrement and vomit hung heavy in the air. Each bunk had five or more slaves shackled to it. Most were moaning for water or food, having very little of either on the trip over from Africa-which had been over two months by now.

"This is what a slaver looks like, then?" Daniel's face was puce and he looked ready to faint and throw up, not necessarily in that order.

Jack nodded, his eyes full of anger. How anyone could let another human live like this was unfathomable. Those who died on the rough journey across the Atlantic were left shackled to those who were alive. Jack lifted the keys in his hands, gingerly stepping to the first row of chained slaves, on the top bunk. He quickly found the key to their lock and pulled the chain keeping them on the bunk out of their leg shackles.

* * *

Jack quickly unchained everyone, startled to see a few children in the mix of mostly full-grown men. One little girl, weak and filthy, gave Jack a large grin as he helped her off the top bunk. Jack admired her spunk, for she had been trapped between two dead women for who knows how long. 

As Snide Shaine got a count of those willing to join the _Pearl_'s crew, Jack tried very hard not to swear profusely. How could anyone lock humans in conditions such as these and still live with themselves? About a third of the cargo had died in these wretched conditions, being crammed in here tighter than a particularly wide man's girth in a pair of legging several sizes too small. He sighed, deciding that this was even worse than what Richard did to his slaves, for at least he kept them fed.

The grim list of those willing to join the _Pearl_'s crew was five. Those five were remarkably healthy and could speak a few words of English. Jack almost wanted to weep as he realized the rest would be sold to homes like Richard's, never able to experience freedom again.

He sighed and then started rounding the cargo up, carefully leading them to the _Pearl_'s underbelly. No matter how much he disagreed with Calico Jack's policy, he was not going to do something to make the captain angry. He respected his judgment far more then that. The little girl who had smiled at him earlier gave him a nasty look as he locked them down there. She yelled something at him in her language, her dark eyes flashing with disbelief. Jack just shrugged and left, his mind deeply entrenched in his sanctuary.

* * *

Calico Jack was back on the _Pearl_ by the time Jack finished his assigned task. "Thank ye, boy. We shall make a load off them slaves." 

Jack morosely nodded and didn't reply. The whole slavery system still made him sick when he thought about it. Not even the promise of vast amounts of money could shake away the feeling he'd just doomed the lives of numerous innocents.

Calico Jack stood next to him for several moments, staring aimlessly off into space as Jack was. After a while, he sighed and walked to the bridge, ordering his crew to get the _Pearl_ moving again.

Jack just stared at the sea, his mind wandering. Surprisingly, he was not only thinking about slaves. He was also wondering what Bootstrap was up to, and how Jodi was doing. This last thought was rather surprising, considering the fact he had not thought of his sister sine the _Pearl_ left his home port. He sighed, feeling very alone.

**

* * *

Everyone gets Easter candy, this time! Happy Easter!**

**starwarsfreakford**- Thanks, poppet! I appreciate that you leave me a review each week.  
**darkmistylagoon**- Thanks! I would like to say you are a smashing role-player, and I am glad you got around to reading this!  
**CaptainTish**- Oh yes-if it ever ends...so many more years to go...Anyways, thank you much for the review!  
**WaNdA**-Aye, I am a bit mean to him, aren't I? Ah well, he'd never admit it was bugging him...and yes...Secret Window has a habit of sneaking into my writing.  
**Courtney**- Some day you'll remember-or maybe you just need to join the Forgetful's crew. I'm Captain Oblivious...  
**Ms. Baldwin**- Yes...go Will! We shall soon see some of Will...Silly Erica, letting secrets out...  
**borne-shadow-childe**- All in good time. I haven't forgotten, I'm just a slow writer...  
**Bluekrystall**- He'll be back soon-no worries. I like their banter as well.  
**meggumscat**-Have the customary two cookies, as well-and thanks for the constant encouragement-makes everything so much easier.


	21. Auction

Disclaimer- I still do not own any of the characters. Nor do I hope I ever will. 

AN (4/15)- I wish I could go on strike from school. I am so tired of the endless assignments and such. Hopefully I can finish this chapter before Saturday-we will see how that goes, yet again.

Chapter 20- Auction

Jack frowned as he watched the procession going on in the center of Nassau, his dark eyes full of disgust and dismay. The whole situation was not fair. Jack had tried to convince Calico Jack to not actually go through this terrible ordeal and to just set the slaves free, but the older man, though agreeing in theory, refused to let such a profit slip through his grasp. Jack had tried to even just free the little girl, but Calico Jack had become very annoyed with Jack, threatening to lock him in the brig as well. Jack had reluctantly given up after this outburst, though he had been secretly formulating a plan. Unfortunately, Calico Jack had anticipated Jack would try something during the horrible auction and had instructed Barbossa to keep an eye on him.

Jack's fingers began tracing patterns into the hilt of his cutlass as the next slave was forcefully pulled onto the cruel auction block, to be sold off as an animal or farm equipment would be. The auctioneer, a tall man with piercing blue eyes and the ability to speak loud enough to be heard across the entire town square while still talking quickly, assessed the condition of the horrified woman. His wispy lips came up in a grin, for the current woman was quite fetching. His loud voice soon opened the bidding at twenty pounds; roughly what the average sustenance farmer earned in four years of hard toil, if he never purchased anything, for the woman was very healthy and shapely. Several yeoman farmers frowned, for that price was nearly half of what they earned in a year. This slave was clearly slated for a wealthy plantation owner's menagerie. This first request was soon met and intense bidding between a large man with several chins and a tall man with barely any chin soon ensued. Both men were anxious to have such a fine specimen.

The large man raised his hand as the auctioneer called out for a bid of fifteen pounds. His large arm jiggled as the inertia moved his fat in rolls back and forth. "I bid fifteen pounds for the slave," he said, marveling at the fine specimen.

The tall man immediately raised his hand, to give a counter bid. His voice was uncharacteristically high-pitched as he loudly said, "I bid twenty pounds!"

Several murmurs of astonishment rippled through the crowd. Normally men did not increase bids that much over a slave. The auctioneer grinned, sensing this woman could earn him a lot of money. He looked over at the girl and grabbed her chin, opening her mouth so the gathered crowd could see the fine condition of her teeth. "We have a bid for twenty pounds! Notice her fine teeth! Will anyone go higher?"

The large man glared over at the tall man. He whispered something to the companion next to him, who nodded. He raised his hand again, sweat of anticipation starting to form across his forehead, gathering in large amounts in his bushy eyebrows. He leered at the woman and hastily proclaimed, "Thirty pounds and a piece of eight!"

A slight gasp spread across the crowd. Slaves did not generally go for this much. Collectively, Jack saw them all turn towards the tall man, save one woman. She seemed to be staring at Jack specifically, struggling to recognize him. Jack shifted uncomfortably, having a slight inkling of how the slaves on auction felt.

The tall man frowned, mentally checking all the assets he had. He was clearly a plantation owner, for he quickly quipped, "Thirty-five pounds!"

The crowd turned their attention to the rotund man on the opposite side. The smile gracing his rosy features was gone, and he was getting more flustered. "Fifty pounds!" he rasped, struggling to win the upper hand. If asked why he wanted one female slave so much, the man would have spouted some nonsensical answer, while deep down he wanted that woman for his own pleasure. It was fairly common for the plantation owner to secretly have his way with the women slaves.

The whole crowd turned again, anxious to see how the tall man would take it. Jack watched in faint amusement as the tall man shook his head, not wanting to bid any higher. There were now two people apparently staring at him-the woman from before and a man in an officer's uniform next to her. Jack frowned, hoping that they were really looking at the selection of slaves behind him.

Jack frowned as the large man finally won the bidding, after the auctioneer declared it so. His dark eyes noted the condition of a slave next to the rotund winner with tattered clothes and the look in his young eyes similar to that of an injured cow-he was seeing the objects around him, but not really seeing anything. That was a look that many of Richard's slaves had, and it made Jack almost physically sick to see the newly sold slave carted off to the man's side. Her dark eyes would probably develop the same look in a short while.

* * *

The rest of the auction seemed to blur together, each atrocity soon paling in comparison to the next. Jack glanced over at the dwindling supply of the slaves from the _Blackbird_, shuddering as he saw the little girl struggling to keep back tears. She sat in the dirt, one of her small hands grasping the metal bars of the cheap cage. The look of terror and despair in her dark eyes was almost too much to bear. 

Most ports did not have a cage to hold the slaves in. Slavers were expected to control their cargo themselves. Many ports did not even have an auctioneer-the slaver captain would sell them himself. Calico Jack had been lucky; for he would have been recognized in the town square by someone and would be hung if he had had to auction the cargo himself. Gratefully, a professional auctioneer had been found before any of the pirate crew tried to sell their cargo. Jack and Barbossa were the only ones who had left, for they had both been in disguise before everyone else. Jack had been trying to get on Calico Jack's good side again, after that last argument. Plus, he hoped to initiate some sort of plan. Unfortunately, that plan had been dashed to pieces when Barbossa was assigned to help him. Jack particularly wanted to help the little girl, and had even brought along his own money to purchase her, but Jack was afraid he did not have nearly enough.

Jack stiffened imperceptibly as he recognized the man that kept staring at him. It was the commanding officer from their earlier escapades in Nassau. Jack sighed, hoping that the woman next to the officer would stop making him look this way. It would not be good if he and Barbossa were discovered.

Barbossa grunted rather angrily as the auctioneer called for another slave. He quickly pulled some poor man out of the cage, leaving the door open for Jack to close. Jack did so, glancing over at the officer as several bidders all tried to get the new slave. What Jack saw made his jaw drop, for he finally realized something. No wonder the officer had seemed so familiar. Standing next to him was a woman with shining ebony hair and honey colored eyes. She was staring at Jack as well, trying to place where she had seen him before. She poked the officer next to her, glancing at Jack questioningly once more.

Jack quickly shut the door and tried not to stare at the woman, amazed it had taken him so long to recognize her. He silently cussed as he noticed she was gracefully walking over, as if to examine the few remaining slaves. Jack knew better than this. She was trying to get a closer look at him to place why he looked familiar.

She soon smiled as she reached the front, a slight questioning look on her face. "Sir, which slave do you recommend for someone like me?" She slightly blushed, as Jack looked her over, his dark eyes widening in surprise as he noticed her protruding abdomen. The woman pushed an ebony lock of hair behind her ear and waited anxiously to hear the response, hoping it would help her place where she had seen Jack before.

Jack repressed the urge to frown. Perhaps if he played his part well, she would not be able to place him. However, a sudden thought hit him and he tried to smile, rather than grin. He turned and pointed to the little girl. As the woman inspected the girl, her honey eyes showing signs of agreement, Jack decided to say something. "I believe the girl is yer best bet of all the slaves remaining."

The woman nodded and looked back at Jack, a smile of gratitude gracing her shapely features. "Thank you, sir; I do believe you are right." It was clear she was still trying to work out whom he was.

Much to Jack's relief, the auctioneer called for a new slave, and Barbossa escorted the sobbing girl up to the auction block. The woman smiled again and hastily made her way back to her husband's side, so she could tell him that they were buying that one.

* * *

Jack quickly finished the last few drops of rum from his flagon, carefully observing his surroundings. He felt infinitely more comfortable in here than he had outside, grateful that Barbossa had sent him in here to get both of them a drink. It was horribly hot out in the town square, and they were down to the last slave. Jack handed his mug to the barkeep, promising to bring the other back as well. He sighed and stepped back into the town square, quickly making his way back to the middle. 

Barbossa glared at him, a surly look on his face as Jack handed him the mug full of whiskey. "Took ye long enough," he muttered, taking a drink of the beverage. He wiped his mouth on his sleeve, pointing up at the auction block. "The las' one was sold for fifteen pounds."

Jack nodded, watching as the auctioneer stepped down, holding a large bag full of presumably pounds. The auctioneer smiled and handed the bag to Barbossa. "I've taken my share out. The rest is yours." He slightly bowed and left, wanting a drink of his own.

Barbossa grinned as he looked inside the grubby bag. "Calico Jack will be very pleased t' see 'ow much we earned." He grinned and made quick work of his drink, handing the empty mug back to Jack. "You return tha', an' I'll take this swag back t' the _Black_ _Pearl_."

Jack nodded somewhat reluctantly. He did not trust Barbossa with all that money, but he did not want to even touch the bag, recoiling in disgust when he considered how they had made the profit. He sighed as Barbossa rushed off in the direction of the docks, slowly heading towards the tavern once more.

Jack was nearly halfway back when he bumped into someone. After muttering a profuse apology, he grinned and started walking again; stuffing the bracelet he had taken off the woman's wrist in the blink of an eye in one of his pockets.

He was nearly a yard away from the woman when she started screaming; finally realizing she'd been robbed. Several redcoats that had been in the area, watching the proceedings of the large crowds, rushed over. Unfortunately, one had seen Jack bump into the woman moments before and they quickly detained him. Now Jack wished his hands had been able to control themselves.

"Sir, we have a few questions for you," one said as the others surrounded him.

Jack smiled somewhat sarcastically. "I'll be more than willing to answer said questions once I return this mug." He held up the empty mug, hoping to distract them as the other hand pushed the bracelet further into his pocket.

One of the soldiers snickered. "I don't think that will be possible, sir."

The one who had spoken before grabbed the mug and handed it to someone else. "Take this back for the man, so he can answer our questions." The man with the mug nodded and disappeared in the direction of the tavern. Icy green eyes stared at Jack as the man started his questioning. "Sir, we have reason to believe you've just stolen Missus Dennis' prized bracelet. Can you please give us your name?"

Jack frowned, glancing over at the nearly hysterical older woman, as if searching for someone. He noticed the young pregnant woman from before trying to calm the older woman and he suppressed a grin. He looked back at the man with icy green eyes. "The name's Smith."

The company of soldiers all let out a few laughs at this comment as the victim; the woman with ebony hair, and the commanding officer came over to face the potential robber.

The woman with ebony hair sighed, glancing at the commanding officer. "Nathaniel, this is the man who helped me at the auction. I highly doubt someone in his profession would pickpocket your mother." She glared at some of the soldiers, trying to not get snappish.

The man called Nathaniel nodded. "Men, this isn't the man we're looking for. A man in his business wouldn't have to resort to common thievery. Now go and find who really did it." He saluted his men as they rushed off in search of another suspect. Nathaniel looked at Jack apologetically. "I'm sorry, sir. My men are just anxious for some action."

Jack nodded, straightening his crooked collar. "Tis alright, sir. I've often been mistaken for someone else." He grinned, glancing around for a way to escape this uncomfortable situation.

Nathaniel smiled, putting his hand on Jack's shoulder. "I'd like to make it up to you." He glanced over at the ebony haired beauty, which smiled and nodded. "My wife, Jodi, and I would like to invite you to dinner. You seem very familiar to both of us, and we'd like to place where we've seen you."

Jack was suddenly panicked. He had not expected an offer such as this. Alarmed, and wanting to get out of the situation, Jack nodded. "Sounds splendid. Wha' time?"

Nathaniel smiled and took his hand off Jack's shoulder. "Dinner will be served at seven. Be at our home about a half hour early." He smiled and quickly told Jack how to get there. "We can't wait, sir," he added as he started walking away, escorting his wife and mother.

Jack nodded, silently cursing his stupidity as his false smile slowly faded. Tonight promised to be interesting, indeed.

**

* * *

This time, anyone who left a review gets an "imaginary" Jack plushie!**

**DragonHunter2000**- Thank you for finding it entertaining enough to leave a review! And welcome to the club of people that I adore! I hope you enjoyed this chapter enough to leave another!  
**WaNdA**- Aye, it is despicable. Hope you enjoyed this new chapter!  
**Jaxindi**- Aye, you can have a cookie. Better yet, you can have a whole box of cookies! Thank you so much for the praise!  
**Bluekrystall**- Well, this chapter is much happier than the one my insane brain wanted me to write-the next one should be much more interesting, as it were.  
**starwarsfreakford13**- Very perceptive, poppet.  
**Someone**- 45 is the number, yes it does, and yes, daisies grow in Chile.  
**Whitney**- Thanks, m'dear. I can't wait to see your story-figure out where it is, already...**  
iheartorlibloom**- Wow! I don't think you've ever left a review! Thank you, oh so much, though!  
**Geheimnis**- Yippee skippy, another new reviewer! It is a long read, isn't it?  
**meggumscat**- We have a ship? And why are you calling me captain? I thought you were in charge. Anyway, have two juicy cookies, though I'm not entirely sure how they can be juicy...  
**Chaos**- Aye, I know that. And yes, it would be interesting. Actually I wondered if anyone else would pick that tidbit up.


	22. Reunion

Disclaimer-I don't really know why I bother to keep writing this, it feels rather redundant. Anyway, I do not own any of the rights to use these characters; this is purely from my imagination. 

AN (4/22) - Happy birthday, Lauren Marie! Sorry I obviously didn't get it up today. My sister-in-law had her baby on the 20th, and I've been rather busy. Plus, I keep forgetting to bring my PDA to school.

AN (4/27) - Time for more excuses! Well, the computer I upload onto is spazzing and my AP tests are next week. Never fear, for after the AP tests, I'll have loads more time to finish. I truly am sorry...

AN (4/29) - Happy birthday, Lauren! I hope the coming year is spectacular for you!

Chapter 21- Reunion

Jack sighed, his dark eyes moody and conciliatory at the same time. He studiously watched Calico Jack, his hand absent-mindedly drumming the tabletop. Once Calico Jack put his mug of rum down, Jack slowly opened his mouth, preparing to speak.

Calico Jack put his tanned hand up, frowning slightly. "I don' want to hear it, Jack. We need ye to keep Commodore Dennis occupied."

Jack shut his mouth, scowling at the older man. They'd been arguing like this the past two hours, and Calico Jack wouldn't tell him why he needed to distract the Commodore. He sighed, the sound of his fingers eating away at the strained silence.

A few moments passed away like they inevitably do, and Calico Jack glanced outside. "Ye'd best be goin', Jack. Don' want to keep the Commodore an' 'is wife waiting."

Jack sighed and wearily stood. He obviously hadn't told Calico Jack that the Commodore was his brother-in-law and that he was the man who'd killed Rosalyn. Jack had a hard enough time telling Calico Jack his opinion. The young man was an anomaly-he had the tendency to be very loquacious, but didn't like to speak of his past. Glancing outside, Jack sighed. "I 'ope that I'll be enough if a distraction, Cap'n."

He nodded towards the older man and swaggered his way out of the captain's quarters, impulsively grinning as he placed his hand on the leeboard side, pausing to trace the patterns in the dark wood. Jack knew he was stalling, but he did not want to face his sister again. Although he was fairly certain she hadn't been able to recognize him at the auction, that wouldn't last long. Even Jack Sparrow wasn't that lucky.

* * *

Jack sighed, gently knocking on the milky white door to the reasonably sized mansion and feeling very vulnerable. He was nearly ten minutes late, due to the fact he had not been paying attention when Nathaniel had given him directions. That was because Jack had assumed Calico Jack wouldn't make him go. Jack wouldn't have even brought up the subject if Barbossa hadn't mentioned to Calico Jack he'd seen the Commodore talking quite amicably to Jack. Jack cussed at Barbossa. The first mate was a very knowledgeable sailor, indeed, but he seemed to have a vendetta against Jack. 

While Jack was lost in his thoughts, the milky white door opened with a rather annoying screech, revealing the little slave girl standing with an older slave with a matronly look about her. The woman said something in another language to the girl, who nodded and watched carefully, a slight smile on her face. The dignified slave woman then looked at Jack. "You be late, sir. Master had almos' given up on you," her shapely mouth pulled as far into a scowl as much as she dared. House slaves, hearing all the goings-on in the plantation, often emulated how their masters felt about situations.

Jack grinned apologetically. "I los' me way." He coughed, remembering that the Dennis family believed him to be a bit more refined than that, assuming he had some sort of special privilege on a slaver ship because he'd been at the auction.

The woman's face pulled slightly out of the scowl. "An' who should I announce t' the master, sir?" She looked him over, placing an arm in front of the girl, who was trying to check out Jack more closely. She recognized Jack as a kind person and wanted to get a closer look.

Jack smirked, ready to answer this question. He knew that his name was being passed around the Navy, seeing as he'd been foolish enough to tell those agents in India. Therefore, Jack decided it prudent to give another pseudonym. Not that it would do any good once Jodi recognized him, but it might keep Commodore Nathaniel Dennis from recognizing him as a pirate rather than a slaver. "My name's Jack Roberts." He slightly inclined his head. Daniel had given Jack special permission to use his last name if necessary.

The slave woman slightly recoiled, thinking that Jack was a slaver-a very frightening thought as she remembered her experiences crossing the Atlantic. She tried to mask this by smiling slightly and motioning him inward. Jack did as indicated, smiling at the slightly disgruntled look on the woman's face. She looked at him, her dark eyes wary. "I'll go an' ge' de master, sir." She curtsied and left the front room, leaving the little girl behind.

Jack glanced around the lavishly decorated room, his eyes drawn to the heavy velvet curtains directly in front. Jack hadn't thought Jodi would be one to decorate so gaudily, almost as if she were proving she had money. A large grandfather clock caught his eye and he realized it had been in his old home. That tried to being memories to the surface, so Jack quickly looked away and focused on the little girl. Smiling, he quietly said, "Now ye won' tell that woman I'm a pirate will ye?"

The girl gave him a blank look, her dark eyes full of incomprehension. She glanced about the room as well, her young mind wondering when her new master, the slave woman, would come back.

Jack chuckled. "I suppose ye still can't speak or understand English, eh? It just seems so long ago tha' I last saw ye, bu' I suppose it was this morning." He yawned, a quick bought of fatigue overcoming him suddenly.

The girl just stared at Jack, glancing over at the door where the woman had vanished moments before. She frowned slightly as she saw the door open and started cowering.

Jack looked over to the door as well, suddenly incredibly nervous. Jack did not like to feel nervous, and it didn't happen very often as a result. He masked this, however, stepping into his role as a slaver.

The woman's face held no emotion. "Master will see you now, sir. Follow me." She leaned on the door frame, awaiting him. Looking towards the girl, she frowned and snapped. "Anamaria! Get over 'ere, chile."

The girl called Anamaria bolted forward as Jack began walking to the open door. She stopped and took the door for her superior, trembling as the woman looked her over.

Jack soon reached the woman and smiled. "Well, I suppose I'm ready t' meet the master as it were."

The woman nodded and whispered something to Anamaria. The girl slowly nodded and stood up straight, her dark eyes looking elsewhere. The woman then pointed in through the door, her dark skin shining like polished ebony. "This way, sir."

Jack nodded and followed her as she walked, glancing half-interested at all the portraits of dead Dennis family members as they made their way to the dining hall, presumably. The entire mansion seemed to have an odd feeling of quiet expectation about it. Jack suddenly remembered why as the woman announced him to Nathaniel and Jodi. Jack realized with a start how incredibly improper it had been for Jodi to show herself in public. Jack inwardly chuckled, thinking that some of his ideas about propriety had rubbed off on his sister.

* * *

"Why, Mister Roberts! We had begun to think you weren't coming." Nathaniel waved the slave away, almost as if swatting at a moth. He extended his hand, a smile on his face. 

Jack grinned and shook Nathaniel's hand. "Well, I 'ad a few things to do back on the ship. Seems like nothin' gets accomplished without me." They both faked a laugh, each trying to measure the other up inconspicuously. They released their grasps simultaneously, each of their hands curiously red. Jack moved over towards Jodi, gently taking her hand and kissing it.

Jodi blushed, realizing Jack kept inadvertently glancing down at her protruding belly. Stuttering for a second, she managed to gracefully say, "We're so glad you could make it, Mister Roberts. There is much my husband and I wish to discuss." She gently took her hand from his grasp, trying not to stare at Jack.

Jack nodded slowly. "Call me Jack, m'lady. Mister Roberts was me father." He smiled and looked over at the table in the dining hall and t en to Nathaniel. "I'm honored t' be in yer home, Commodore. Haven' 'ad a decent meal for ages."

Nathaniel nodded. "Shall we eat?" he asked as he gently took Jodi's hand. They walked to the table and sat down.

Nathaniel placed his fork delicately across his plate, putting the salad fork in the customary resting position. He daubed at his mouth, wanting to keep his moustache immaculately clean. He cleared his throat and looked up at Jack. "So, Mister Roberts, you might be wondering why we invited you to dinner."

Jack slowly nodded, putting his fork on his napkin, not wanting to follow all the rules of etiquette he'd learned as a boy. He grinned after licking his teeth to ensure no bits of greens were visible. "Well, I assumed tha' it was to apologize for your soldiers tryin' to apprehend me based on circumstance." He slightly chuckled and added, "Tha', or ye were impressed with me good looks an' penitent demeanor."

Nathaniel forced a quick laugh as Jodi tried to stifle a bout of giggling with a snort. After throwing a skewed glance towards his wife, Nathaniel shook his head. "Actually, Mister Roberts, my wife and I are trying to place where we've seen you before. Both of us recognized you in the square this morning, but we can't seem to place when or where it was."

Jack glanced over at Jodi, grinning. It suddenly hit him that she had now realized who he was. Suddenly apprehensive, he slightly shook his head, moving his hand unobtrusively up to his mouth. He glanced over at Nathaniel, who was giving him an odd look. Jack put his hand down, coughing rather uncomfortably. "Well, I lived in Oxbury as a lad."

Nathaniel nodded slowly. "Well, I used to be stationed near Oxbury. Small town called White Magnolia."

Jack inclined his head towards Nathaniel. "I've visited there, before, as a lad." He forced a slight chuckle. "Lovely Township." He studiedly avoided Jodi's probing stare.

Just as Jodi started to speak, a knock was heard on the entryway as the raven-haired slave from before stood pensively. Jodi looked towards her, gently asking, "What is it?"

The woman, trying to appear confident, quickly replied, "Beggin' your pardon, m'lady, bu' the Master is bein' summoned by Governor Locke." She bowed apologetically.

Nathaniel stood a frown in his face. He bowed to Jack. "I'm dreadfully sorry, Mister Roberts. I'm afraid this meeting must be cut short." He sighed and quickly shook Jack's hand and kissed Jodi on the cheek, making his way out of the room quickly.

* * *

Jack waited until Nathaniel left and turned to face Jodi, fearing her probable wrath. "I know tha' yer probably extremely angry wiv me, Jodi, bu' I had me reasons." 

Jodi just stared at Jack, her normally fairly expressive honey eyes unreadable. With an absence of emotion, she said, "Explain."

Jack slightly grimaced, trying to keep his hands still. "Well, Jodi, I din' want to cause ye distress an' such when I turned scallywag." He sighed, noting the look on her face hadn't changed. "Besides, sis, I knew tha' Nathaniel would ne'er accept me. He seemed t' be able to tell my intentions all along."

Jodi did not say anything, glancing quickly away from Jack and looking despondently out a large expensive glass window.

Jack sighed, looking earnestly at Jodi. "I am sorry, Jodi. I jus' thought it bes' if you forgot about me. Besides, Jacob Smith isn' a very good name for a pirate." He stopped talking, fidgeting. Jodi had never tried this tactic before, and it was very annoying to Jack.

Several moments of strained silence passed, Jack growing more and more frustrated and concerned as each moment passed. Coughing, Jack interjected some life into the conversation by asking, "Why'd it take ye so long to figure out who I am?"

Jodi turned to face her brother, a large grin developing on her symmetrical face. She laughed, the sound of tinkling peals of laughter sounding odd in the quiet atmosphere. "Jacob, you haven't pulled your hair back like that since mum's funeral." She wiped at her honey eyes, tears of joy wetting her fingers. After she'd calmed herself, she piquantly added, "Besides, you have a beard an' moustache, Jacob. Didn't have those before." Jodi started laughing once more. "Besides, Jacob, I recognized you when you put that fake look of innocence on after stealing my mother-in-law's bracelet. You've done that same look to me more times than I can count." She grinned, wiping at her eyes once more.

Jack started chuckling himself. "So, ye've been aware this whole time? An' I thought you were abou' to tell your charming husband."

Jodi fervently shook her head, her ebony hair swaying as strands worked their way loose from her bun. "No, Jacob, I was going to say that you only looked fairly familiar, or something similar." She smiled, placing her milky white hand on Jack's shoulder.

Jack chuckled, suddenly feeling rather sheepish. "Sorry I thought ill o' ye, Jodi. You really had me goin'."

Jodi smiled, her honey eyes glistening with mirth and excitement. "I'm glad that you aren't really dead, Jacob. It explains the fact that I've never been able to sense you gone." She sighed. "Except for a few months after you'd left. I could've sworn you'd died."

Jack shrugged, grinning. "Tha's because I nearly did, Jodi." He looked earnestly at his sister. "Jodi, why'd ye come t' the square t'day?" He glanced down at Jodi's abdomen.

Jodi shrugged, rubbing her belly as the baby kicked. "Something told me that I'd run into someone today. I know it was incredibly improper of me, but I'm glad I went. I never expected to see you selling slaves, Jacob."

Jack sighed, placing his hand on the table next to him and drawing patterns on the polished tabletop with his bronzed, calloused finger. He looked up, and Jodi could tell this was a very testy subject. "I din' ever plan to, Jodi. I tried t' convince Calico Jack t' set them free, bu' he wouldn't." Jack sighed.

Jodi's eyes widened. "You mean Calico Jack was real? Isn't he the one mum would tell you stories about when we were little?"

Jack nodded slowly, his dark brown eyes slightly glazed as he tried to escape memories. "Aye, Jodi. The _Black Pearl_ is real too." His eyes suddenly widened as he pieced something together. Anxiously, he looked at his sister. "Jodi, tha' reminds me o' something. Calico Jack 'ad some sort o' plan, an' I was supposed t' keep the Commodore occupied." He softly swore.

Jodi frowned, her eyebrows furrowing. "You are a distraction? What is this pirate planning, Jacob?"

Jack shrugged and stood. "I don' rightly know Jodi. He didn' tell me." He sighed and glanced outside. "I really 'ave t' go, Jodi. Spent too long 'ere." This was a lie, seeing as Calico Jack hadn't told him when to come back. Jodi didn't need to know that, though.

Jodi frowned. Glancing sorrowfully at her brother, she nodded. "Well, Jacob, I suppose that you have to move on with your life. I won't mention anything to Nathaniel." She sighed, blinking much more rapidly than normal. "Good day, Mister Roberts." She looked towards the window once more, despondent as she silently tried not to cry.

Jack frowned and walked over to Jodi, kneeling in front of her and tenderly placing his hand on her soft cheek, moving her head so she was facing him. "Believe it or not, Jodi, I do think abou' ye constantly. I'm glad t' see ye doin' so well, sis. Proud of ye." Jack was slightly appalled at how much affection he was showing his sister.

Jodi smiled, putting her hand on his. "Thank you, Jacob. You have no idea how much I've missed you."

Jack nodded, wanting to extrapolate himself from the situation. "I'm sorry, sis." He chuckled, pulling his hand gently back. "I need t' go, Jodi."

Jodi sobbed. "How will I know what's happening with you Jacob? I hate not hearing anything about you." She swallowed hard. "And I haven't heard anything about Jack Roberts."

Jack shrugged. "Tha's no' the name I go by, sis." He stood, walking to the doorway. "Listen for news abou' Jack Sparrow, Jodi." He inclined his head towards his twin, pivoted around, and left the room, not noticing the slight feeling of water on his tan cheek.

**

* * *

Daisy**- Well, I'm sorry...the slowness of my writing wasn't the only reason. The computer also decided to spaz..anyways, I hope you liked Jodi's reaction!  
**cheatachu82**- A new reviewer! Thank you kindly for the fantastic compliment!  
**starwarsfreakford13**- Well, I'm sorry I didn't get this chapter up even remotely close to your birthday. Thanks for calling me a genius, though! And you get an entire plushie cast as a present!  
**pingpong5**- Well, thank you for the glowing praise. And, I hope you enjoyed the dinner, although twas really more of a salad...anyways...I'm sorry for the delay-after the AP tests, I shall be able to write more.  
**WaNdA**- Hope that you liked it! More dialogue between the two of them coming...wait, I shouldn't have said that!  
**Ms. Baldwin**- Fortunately, Jack is wise enough to not let that show-but, just wait until I put the next chapter up...  
**Whitney**- Woah...tis been a long time since I last updated...you should update again as well...  
**iheartorlibloom**- Happy birthday, again! Sorry I didn't update on your birthday either-the computer was being mean. You get a plushie if the cast and characters, as well as a Legolas plushie...  
**Vee017**- Sounds like what I'd do...anyways, thanks for the lavish praise! I'm pleased that you pay that much attention to it all-no worries about the tattoo-tis coming up soon. And, no, I didn't notice that-tis why I'm called Captain Oblivious. Hopefully Jodi's explanation was believable...  
**Bluekrystall**- Thank ye! Sorry for the delay.  
**DragonHunter200**- I have someone addicted to my writing! Almost makes me feel like a drug dealer...anywas, thank you for leaving me a review! And I'm sorry that it took me so long to further the addiction...  
**meggumscat**- Well, this time, I'll give you dry cookies- to make up for the juicy ones. You get four this time, as an apology for the delay.  
**Kirby**- That's a great idea! You'd be very good at fanfics! Tell me when you get started! And thanks for the review! 


	23. Getaway

Disclaimer-I do not have permission to write about any of these characters. 

AN (5/1) - Well, I slept in until 4 today. In addition, I'm starting to get concerned about the AP tests on Tuesday and Friday of next week-don't know if I'll get much writing done.

AN (5/5) - Well, rather than studying in English class (seeing as we don't really ever do anything in here), I've been writing. I think I shall be updating today...probably not on Saturday, seeing as my AP American test is on Friday morning, during English...but then again, I don't have to show up to Statistics any more.

Chapter 22- Getaway

Jack glanced down at his captain, trying to keep the malice from showing in his liquid brown eyes. They'd been trapped in this cell for nearly two hours now, and Jack was fairly certain Barbossa would leave as soon as he'd gotten enough crew to go. In addition, all of the crew members that had been caught were slated for the gallows in the morning. The military had no mercy when it came to piracy.

Jack glanced around at the others in his and Calico Jack's cell. They all had the same facial expression-one of unfaltering resignation. Even Calico Jack had that look of giving up, and it made Jack sick inside. It made being in here even more unpalatable.

Jack walked over and put his head on the bars, his hands independently grasping and releasing the cool metal. He sighed, wondering why he'd decided to help Calico Jack in the first place. The situation for the pirate crew had been very bleak indeed, as illustrated by the numerous good sailors that had already fallen. Jack sighed in disgust as he remembered some of the fallen pirates' faces. None of them had expected to be pawns in a maniacal chess game between Calico Jack and Commodore Dennis. Then again, no one really ever expects to die in the prime of life.

Jack frowned as footsteps pulled him out of his reverie. Not that he particularly wanted to remember the carnage he'd found as Calico Jack tried to sack the port, but he was trying to find ways the sticky end they were in could've been avoided. Jack's eyes widened in immense surprise as he saw Jodi descending the stairs, accompanied by the guards. He certainly hadn't expected to ever see her again.

Jodi glanced about the room, horrified to see so many wounded crammed into cells that usually held two or three. She resolutely braced herself, nearly jumping as one of the soldiers to her side asked, "Is this Mister Roberts here, m'lady? All the men in these cells were caught trying to loot the governor's mansion."

Catching sight of Jack, Jodi nodded and pointed. "The one standing up next to the door is Mister Roberts. And I assure you he was dining with the Commodore and me. I sent him off to the Commodore's side, to inform him that I needed him." She looked down earnestly into the short soldier's blue eyes. "It's all just a large misunderstanding. Mister Roberts is not a pirate."

The soldier slowly nodded. "Very well, m'lady. We shall let that one out." He and the other rotund soldier slowly walked to the cell directly across from them and slowly opened it. "Mister Roberts, you are free to go." One quickly brandished a gun,in caseone of the other prisoners tried to escape.

Jack glanced between his sister and the guards, his dark eyes shining with disbelief and joy. He glanced down at Calico Jack, grinning slightly as he noticed the look of astonishment the older man was giving him in response to the realization Jack could leave.

The rotund soldier coughed, pointing his gun at those in the cell trying to stand. "Come on, Mister Roberts, we don't have all day."

Jack nodded and slowly left the confines of the cell, holding his sleeve over his brand protectively. Thankfully, most soldiers did not look at captive's wrists or arms, seeing as the average pirate were branded on the forehead and word from India was often garbled.

The short soldier quickly shut the cell door, his sapphire eyes scanning the faces of those in the cells. Something seemed wrong as his numb brain processed the looks of envy on the other prisoner's faces. He was about to say something, slowly opening his square-ish mouth, when he noticed Jodi and Jack were starting to walk away. His sense of duty kicked in and he followed his superior officer's wife, forgetting how suspicious he'd just been.

* * *

Jack sighed, throwing a stone into the sea. He was sitting on the cooling sands, trying to find out how he'd be able to rescue the rest of the _Pearl_'s crew. Various plans of varying degrees of sanity bubbled their way to top of Jack's mind. Each seemed less likely than the last. 

"Jacob," Jodi started pensively, drawing patterns in the sand with her left toe, "Why don't you just move on, without them?" She glanced up, her honey eyes only full of concern and exhaustion.

Jack frowned, sitting on the small grains of gold in the setting sun. "I can't, Jodi. They're me family, an' I can't jus' leave them to the gallows." He sighed, his dark brown eyes showing a mixture of stress, concern, regret, and dismay.

Jodi sighed, playing with the powder blue material of her skirt and trying to contain her emotions. Jack's return had thrown her hormones into disarray, making her prone to mood swings. She struggled to keep control of her emotions, putting a false air of indifference on. "I see. I suppose it makes sense, but Jacob, I don't..." her throat constricted and wouldn't let her speak. After swallowing hard, she quietly added, "I don't see how you'll pull it off without being hung." She daubed at her honey eyes, the slight breeze whipping the ebony wisps of lose hair across her symmetric face. Glancing at Jack, she blinked and struggled to speak again. "I don't think I can handle losing you again," she whispered, quickly looking down to not let Jack see her tears.

Jack sighed, reticently putting his hand on her shoulder. "Jodi, I won' let them catch me. I am Jack Sparrow, af'er all." He grinned reassuringly, only half concentrating on his sister as he still tried to work out some plan. It seemed nearly impossible-the fort was heavily guarded and in a rocky location. It would be very difficult to get some of the crew out for almost all had some sort of injury from that grossly disproportioned scuffle.

Jodi started sobbing, able to tell Jack was still thinking of a plan. Her heart seemed incredibly heavy as she took in Jack's appearance, trying to remember how he looked. The young woman did not know if she could stand losing him again.

As Jack half-heartedly tried to comfort Jodi, he broke into a large grin, suddenly knowing exactly how he'd be able to get the crew out. He chuckled, his dark brown eyes seemingly staring into Jodi's soul. "Jodi, m'dear, I think I've figured it out."

Jodi abruptly stopped sobbing. Red-eyed, she asked, "Solved what?" In a very un-ladylike maneuver, she wiped her eyes and dripping nose on her long sleeve.

Jack chuckled, suddenly excited as he saw the whole plan running out through his mind. "Do you 'ave an old suit o' Nathaniel's I could wear?"

* * *

Peter Jenkins saluted abruptly as he saw a figure headed towards the cobblestone fort. "Good evening, sir," the thin soldier said, straightening up. He'd nearly fallen asleep at his post again, finding it all completely unnecessary to stand at attention at this late hour. The only ones to visit the fort at this time of night were supposed to be here, anyways. 

Peter could see the figure salute back in the dim starlight. Thanking his luck, the man, obviously dressed in a uniform, didn't pause to reprimand the fatigued soldier. Peter wasn't sure what rank the man held, but it was best not to question and risk having the man explode at him. The man obviously had an air of confidence about him, and Peter was fairly sure he was high ranking.

The figure nodded towards Peter. "As you were, soldier," he confidently said as he pulled the door to the fort open.

Peter put his hand down, silently wondering what sort of business the man was up to. He knew it was none of his business, however, and did not say anything, though his curiosity was piqued. The man soon disappeared inside the fort, and Peter found himself struggling to stay awake once more. He stifled a yawn, gazing absent-mindedly at the sea, which could faintly be seen from the grassy hill the fort was situated on.

* * *

Jack grinned to himself inwardly as he reached the cells. This plan had worked much better than he'd thought it would. None if the weary soldiers had even bothered asking what he was up to, wrongfully assuming he was supposed to be in the fort. He'd been a bit apprehensive outside, with that first soldier, but they'd all reacted the same way-giving him a passing glance and dismissing his presence in an instant. 

He tried not to make much noise as he slipped the keys off one of the slumbering guards' belts. The portly man did not move, even in the particularly tense moment when Jack nearly dropped the rusty keys the floor. As he grinned, slowly backing away from the guard, he jumped and dropped the keys as the man started opening his eyes. The metallic thud of keys hitting hard stone made Jack's heart skip a beat as the guards slowly opened his mouth, muttering, "Blast those bloody parrots. Always squawking." Jack froze, hoping the man wouldn't rouse further from his sleep.

After a few more incomprehensible sentences, the guard fell back into his slumber, dropping a cup in his hand and spilling a dark red liquid that looked almost like blood in the faint light of the prison. Jack heaved a sigh of relief, lithely leaning down and grabbing the oxidized metal. Chuckling slightly as he side-stepped the liquid, he made his way to Calico Jack's cell and quickly unlocked it. The iron bars screeched as they opened, and Jack glanced back at the guard. He didn't even move.

Calico Jack slowly sat up, rubbing his eyes. His jaw dropped as he recognized Jack. "Ye came back?" His normally bronze face was pale, and Jack's deep brown eyes were drawn towards the violently red spot on the man's shirt. Calico Jack had been shot sometime during the scuffle and Jack was worried that he might not handle the mad rush towards the exit. The others in the cell were in similar condition. Calico Jack chuckled, coughing slightly. "I trust ye 'ave a plan on getting out?" His eyebrows furrowed together as he glanced quizzically at the masquerading Jack.

Jack nodded slowly, grinning as he pushed aside the feeling of dismay that overwhelmed him. Nothing about their situation seemed favorable-and Calico Jack reminded him of someone he'd rather not think of. "Don' worry, cap'n. We jus' 'ave to go as quick as you can all manage."

Calico Jack nodded, grimacing slightly as he stood. His dark eyes soon developed an odd glazed look as he helped Snide Shaine and Stout Sam to stand. They all stepped out of the small cell, Snide Shaine slowly nodding his thanks to Jack.

Jack nodded in acknowledgement, looking directly into Stout Sam's green eyes. "You an' Snide Shaine should take Cap'n back. The guards won't be drugged for too much longer." Without waiting for a reply, he moved on to the next cell. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the stalwart Stout Sam and slightly sadistic Snide Shaine make their way towards the stairs behind Calico Jack.

Daniel looked up as Jack pulled the bars of his cell back. Pain was etched on every inch of his face, most evident in his crisp blue eyes. Croakily, as Anne Bonney, Mary Reade, and Mark left the cell, he said, "I don't think I can stand, Jack."

Jack glanced at the redhead, concern shining in his dark brown eyes. "Don' worry, mate. Jack will 'elp ye get out. I'll be back in no time, savvy?" He grinned reassuringly, suddenly struck with guilt and grief over his friend's horrid condition. Daniel's face was a mess of bruises, a dark line of red contrasting slightly with his hairline. Several make-shift bandages-which were most likely from either Anne or Mary's clothes-were soaked in scarlet.

Daniel weakly smiled, wincing as his cut lip split further open. "Go an' get the others out, Jack. I'll be fine."

Jack slowly nodded, feeling rather numb. He hadn't realized that his friend had been injured this badly. Tearing his gaze away, he pivoted and quickly crossed the stone span to the final cell. He unlocked the door; the large metal bars groaning as the hinge slowly let it open. Devon, Warren (called "Whitey"), Kaman (one of the slaves who'd joined the _Pearl_'s crew), Viktor, and Robert quickly left their cell. Jack watched in faint amusement as Devon kicked the slumbering guard in the head with a flamboyant display of prowess. The guard fell off his chair, instantly knocked unconscious. Kaman nodded, muttering something in his native tongue and spitting on the guard's polished black boots. The five quickly ascended the stairs.

Jack pivoted quickly around once more, nearly running to Daniel's side. Putting his hand down, preparing himself to help the man up. "Do ye need 'elp standing?"

Daniel slowly shook his head, a sudden stubborn streak enveloping him as he stood without Jack's help. He bit his lip as the world started spinning and his skin turned an ashen gray. Trying to keep a positive mood, he smiled. His voice seemed far away and close all at the same time to his ears as he said, "Don' want to press our luck. Let's go."

Jack nodded, only slightly amused by Daniel's attempt of self reliance. He sighed, grabbing Daniel's left hand and placed in on his shoulder. "I don' think ye can make it of your own accord, mate. Jus' think of me as a third leg." He crouched slightly to match the redhead's height.

Daniel sighed, relieved. "Right," he said as he placed a lot of weight on Jack's strong shoulders. He grimaced, almost every area of his body seemingly on fire. Daniel didn't regret his decision though. He'd been valiantly defending Calico Jack, trying to pick up the slack from Jack leaving. Unfortunately, he wasn't a skilled swordsman, and had been overwhelmed by the well-trained British soldiers.

Jack nodded and started walking as fast as he could. The sleeping additive Jodi had placed in the wine wouldn't last long. As Daniel struggled alongside, Jack realized Barbossa hadn't been in any of the cells. That was an unfavorable mark against him, and Jack grinned. Perhaps Calico Jack had noticed as well and Jack's favor had grown in the man's eyes.

* * *

Daniel and Jack soon reached the exit of the fort without a hitch. The sleeping draught had apparently been more potent that Jodi had disclosed. She'd told Jack he only had a half hour, maximum. Either time had slowed considerably, or he'd been in the fort for almost forty-five minutes. 

As he reached for the door, he remembered that the guard outside had been awake when he'd entered. Cussing, he wondered if all those he'd sent out before had been stopped. Sighing as Daniel gave him an odd glance, he just opened the door.

Lying in the dusty cobblestone walkway was the soldier. Jack could tell there'd been a bit of fighting and supposed that Devon had delivered another of his famous kicks to this poor soldier. Helping the seemingly ever heavier Daniel around the form, he realized, with a start, that the man's throat had been slit.

Jack turned his head as quickly away from the situation as he could, hitting Daniel's ashen face with the ridiculous hat Jodi had given him to wear. With a mumbled, "Sorry," he kept walking, supporting Daniel more and more with each few paces as he tried not to swagger. The duo miraculously made it to the _Black Pearl_, Daniel surprisingly still conscious.

**

* * *

WaNdA**-Thanks for leaving me another review! I just had to point out the obvious, of course…  
**Cheatachu82**- Of course her reaction is great! She's Captain Jack Sparrow's sister…anyways, I hope you like this one!  
**starwarsfreakford13**- Well, you didn't have to wait as long as you thought you would! Thanks again for being such a loyal reviewer!  
**Jacquelyn Sparrow**-Yay! A new reviewer! I, myself, don't have a twin, but I've heard that they do experience each others pains and such…  
**ChaosLightning13**-Well, of course Jodi knew…and you should feel special! I didn't think many would pick up on that, at the beginning.  
**DragonHunter200**- Yes! An update…and here's another one! Bet you weren't expecting it so soon!  
**Ms. Baldwin**- Well, here it is! I hope it makes sense…I've been out of it, lately. Well, more than usual…any who, I hope you enjoyed this one and thanks for the review!  
**Bluekrystal1**- That is the most awesome saying ever! I think I'll pick it up in my vocabulary, if you don't mind…and thanks for the review!  
**Meggumscat**- You get your standard two cookies…nothing wrong with this batch. Can't wait to get back to RPing…this is taking too blasted long…not really, though. I love your constant support!  
**Sunkist3208**-Tis okay, I know how it goes…hard to get myself to write sometimes. But you really should take a bigger part in your chapters, darling. Thanks for the review!  
**Daisy**- So, does this mean I get baklava? Thanks for your support, my redheaded comrade in crime! I hope you like this chapter…this one is a bit, er, odd. 


	24. Promise

Disclaimer: Nope...not mine. It's probably all completely wrong, anyway. Just something to tide myself with until the second movie. 

AN (5/5) - Wow...I still have ten minutes in English class. On with the writing!

Chapter 23- Promise

Jack slightly frowned as he glimpsed at Nassau once more. It was about the size of the fingernail on his index finger. Mentally berating himself, he turned and got back to the newly assigned task of repairing the _Black Pearl_. While almost all of the crew were busy with the insane idea of ransacking the governor's house, several soldiers had shelled the _Pearl_, rightfully assuming that this had been their base of operations. Unfortunately for their designs, but fortunately for the _Pearl_, they'd been called as backup to the governor's large mansion after too much damage had occurred.

Jack, rather naively, had assumed that once a ship was damaged, it was unsafe to sail on it. Calico Jack had weakly laughed at his naivety, still pale from his blood loss. He'd placed Jack in charge of getting new wood and such before they'd left. Jack had hastily done so, stocking the underbelly of the _Black Pearl_ almost to capacity because he didn't know how much they'd need. Thankfully, the lumberyard had delivered the wood promptly, and the _Pearl_ had been able to escape. Jack had then placed Mark and Whitey in charge of the reconstruction, seeing as they knew the most about carpentry. Jack had offered his services on the menial labor, anxious for a distraction.

"Jack, could ye 'and me tha' board?" Whitey quietly asked. Whitey was a quiet man, his honey blonde hair usually clean and cut short. He was several inches shorter than Jack, and Jack respected his quiet and loyal attitude. He hadn't ever heard of Whitey making negative comments on any of the crew.

Jack nodded, carefully grasping the rough-hewn board and placing the wood where Whitey indicated. Jack didn't particularly like handling wood that hadn't been properly sanded and lacquered with an odd and smelly mix of tar and sulfur. The mixture was spread across all parts of the ship to prevent nasty little bugs to worm their way from the water into the wooden ships.

Whitey nodded thankfully. "That will about do it, Jack. Go an' 'elp Mark on the other side o' the _Pearl_."

Jack grinned. "Right, mate, I'll go an' 'elp him, then." Without waiting for a reply, he made his way around the various obstacles to where Mark was standing. His dark eyes surveyed the vast amounts of carpentry going on, grinning with satisfaction as he saw the dark wood of the _Black Pearl_ being rebuilt.

"Jack?" Mark asked as he looked up from the board he was nailing, several crude nails in his thin mouth. "Would ye mind takin' tha' board," his long finger pointed to an oddly shaped piece of wood, "over t' Robert?" He pointed vaguely to the aft of the _Pearl_.

Jack nodded and complied, feeling rather like a piece of equipment. He carefully made his way to the gray eyed Robert, willing to do whatever else was required.

* * *

Several hours later, a sweaty Jack swaggered slowly towards the galley, desperate for something to quiet the rumblings of hunger in his stomach. Jack hadn't eaten anything since the salad he'd had at the Dennis household. Carefully opening the door, Jack inwardly groaned as he caught sight of Barbossa. There always seemed to be some tension between the two-each trying to prove their merit to Calico Jack. Not letting any outward emotion show, Jack slowly said, "'Ello, Barbossa. I see ye've taken a break as well." From the look of things, Barbossa had been here for quite a while. 

Barbossa lowered his left hand, placing the apple he'd been eating on a simple wood table. Glaring up at Jack, he frigidly said, "Aye, Jack, I be takin' a break."

Jack smiled rather sarcastically in response and made his way to the cupboards, withdrawing a small amount of hardtack. Biting into the hardy biscuit, he leaned on a rough countertop. While chewing, he asked, "Where were ye, Barbossa?" He swallowed, trying to appear as if he wanted to have a bit of small talk.

Barbossa slowly smiled. "Tha' be none o' your business, boy. Never you mind." He picked up the apple and Bit into it, flecks of apple juice spraying across his face and refracting light off his sun weary face.

Jack sighed, wondering if today was the day they'd finally have a confrontation. Jack did not hate Barbossa particularly, but hated the way he was always negative and making comments about Jack to the more unsavory members of the _Pearl_'s crew. Barbossa was a fine pirate, always trying to divvy up swag fairly. After finishing one tough biscuit, Jack succinctly said, "Alright."

Barbossa smirked slightly, wanting to get Jack into a fury and not wanting to at the same time. He sighed and said, "The cap'n wants t' see ye, boy." He bit into his nearly finished apple that was turning brown as it oxidized with the warm Caribbean atmosphere.

Jack sighed, diving into his sanctuary. Calico Jack's injury was remarkably similar to the one his mother had received. Ironic that the same man had shot both Calico Jack and Rosalyn. While Jack was thinking these similarities over in his head, he was stuffing another piece of hardtack in his mouth, nodding his thanks to Barbossa, and swaggering towards the door. Catching a glimpse of an empty rum bottle, Jack suddenly had the intense desire to drink some of his favorite alcoholic beverage. Unfortunately, only Calico Jack and Barbossa had a key to the liquor cupboard.

Sighing, Jack walked to the large barrel of grog kept aboard the _Pearl_, reached for a slightly dirty mug and filled it with the weak substitute for spirits. Drinking most of it down as he swallowed the dry hardtack; he wiped his mouth on his sleeve and sighed a bit satisfactorily, aware that Barbossa was watching every move he was making.

Jack soon reached the door and bowed somewhat sarcastically towards Barbossa, saluting his superior as he opened the door and stepped into the warm sunlight.

Jack let the door shut with a large noise, his own way of a little backlash against the surly first mate. He nearly ran into Devon, stopping within millimeters of his face. "Sorry," Jack mumbled, backing up slightly. Something about Devon made him, well, uncomfortable, and Jack didn't ever invade Devon's personal space as he did with the rest of the crew. Then again, most of the other pirates aboard the _Pearl_ avoided Devon even more.

Devon smirked mysteriously, his blue eyes sparkling with amusement tinged with a hint of something else. "No matter, Jack."

Jack hastily nodded his thanks, trying to naturally swagger away from Devon without him nodding. Pointing towards the captain's quarters, Jack said, "The cap'n needs me, mate. I'd love," Jack imperceptibly winced, unnoticed by Devon. Without pausing for more than a fraction of a second, he added, "t' help you wiv your project."

Devon nodded, stepping out of the way and watching Jack through undecipherable blue eyes. "Tha's alright, Jack." He bent down and started applying the aforementioned sulfur mixture across the newly repaired deck of the _Pearl_.

Jack sighed in relief, continuing his way to Calico Jack's cabin, nodding towards Kaman and Viktor, who were working on their English with Robert, one of the more culturally minded pirates who'd been signed to the _Pearl_'s crew back in England. They all nodded back in unison, and Jack chuckled slightly, reaching Calico Jack's quarters and entering the room after a cursory knock.

The ship's surgeon, Eric Leglan, was busy wrapping Calico Jack's chest in a simple cloth wrap. Eric had been on the _Pearl_ roughly as long as Jack had been, and had used the expertise he'd gained in England to save the life of many crew members. Unfortunately, Eric had dropped out of his medicinal education before they'd covered poisons, which is why he hadn't been able to treat Jack for that poison. "Take more care, Cap'n," he said as he tied up the cloth. "It was only inches from yer liver, which isn' doing very well either." In-between his index finger and thumb in his right hand was a small ball. The ball's metallic silver surface was coated with a fine sheen of red.

Jack shuddered slightly as Eric wiped the ball on a bloodstained apron that had once been white. Eric handed it to Calico Jack and nodded. "I'll be back in several hours, Cap'n. Don't want an infection t' develop." Eric then gathered his tools up and left the cabin, in search of water to clean him with.

Jack swaggered over to the bedside, placing his hand on the wooden post. "Barbossa said ye needed me, Cap'n."

Calico Jack nodded, twirling the angry metal bullet around between his fingers. The weathered captain was unusually pale, his normally tan skin sallow. His brown eyes appeared sunken, and the scar on his cheek's red hues contrasted with the slightly green tint to his face. "Come 'ere, boy," he said with a slight smile.

Jack nodded and leaned in a bit. Calico Jack was speaking quite softly and was fairly difficult to hear. "What is it, Cap'n?" he asked, sympathy shining through his dark brown eyes.

Calico Jack sighed and Jack tried not to grimace as a stagnant smell assaulted his olfactory senses. "I'm gettin' old, Jack."

Jack chuckled, unsure of how to reassure the middle aged man. Finally deciding to say something, he said, "Yer no' that old, Cap'n. The whole crew respects yer wise judgments from yer years of experience."

Calico Jack smiled, the streaming sunlight reflecting off his dirty gold teeth. "Well, be tha' as it may, Jack, it doesn' change the fact tha' I am old. I used t' be able to avoid this sort o' injury. Commodore Dennis caught me off guard." He put a hand to his bandaged belly, wincing a bit.

Jack sighed and quietly replied, "He caught me mum off guard as well. Tisn' because ye be old, Cap'n."

Calico Jack stared at Jack, his eyes full of surprise. "So 'e was the one who finished off Sandra?"

Jack nodded. "Aye, abou' six years ago." With the utterance of that statement, Jack suddenly felt rather old. He shifted the weight on his feet uncomfortably. Jack didn't really know why he was bothering to tell Calico jack this information. He might tell him that the Commodore was his brother-in-law without even thinking about it.

Calico Jack sighed, his mind wandering to memories of Rosalyn. "Tha' must be why ye din' want t' go to that dinner. I'm sorry, Jack, I din' realize..."

Jack cut the apology off by raising his hand. "No apology's necessary, Cap'n. Can't change the past." He grinned, feeling rather uncomfortable. Glancing into the older man's eyes, he seemed to sense there was something Calico Jack wanted to say still. "Wha' else did ye wish to discuss?"

Calico Jack jumped slightly, startled out of his reverie. "Well, Jack, I've been thinkin' tis about time I retire from piracy."

Jack scowled and shook his head. "The _Pearl_ wouldn' feel right without ye, Cap'n."

Calico Jack smiled slightly. "Well, tis good t' 'ear ye say tha', Jack." He stretched, trying to relieve his weary muscles. "However, I've go' meself enough swag saved up t' retire."

Jack nodded, rather surprised by that statement. Most pirates spent everything they ever earned within a few weeks of obtaining it.

Calico Jack looked at Jack intently. "Ye might be wonderin' why I'm tellin' you this, bu' I plan t' give the _Pearl_ t' you." He smiled, adding, "Ye've been like the son I ne'er had."

Jack's jaw dropped open in utter amazement. The son statement didn't even process in his exultant mind. He'd always dreamed of being a captain. "Really?" he asked breathlessly.

Calico Jack nodded. "I think ye be the bes' replacement, mate."

Jack grinned, a sense of euphoria overwhelming him. Suddenly, a thought came to his mind. "Wha' about Barbossa?"

Calico Jack sighed, thinking of his very capable first mate. "I'd like ye t' keep 'im as yer first mate, Jack. Hector 'as been a very good pirate. I jus' feel tha' you'll appreciate the _Pearl_ better."

Jack grinned. "Thanks, Cap'n. I will, I promise. 'E is a very good pirate." Jack sighed inwardly. Barbossa really complicated everything.

Calico Jack grinned. "I'm glad ye are willin' to take the _Pearl_, Jack." Yawning, he added, "I plan t' retire sometime this year. Got a few things t' wrap up."

Jack nodded, his mind still reeling from Calico Jack's promise. "I'll wait as long as ye want me to, Cap'n."

Calico Jack smiled, waving his left hand. "Go, now, boy. I'm tired." As if proving his point, a large yawn spread its way across his leathery face.

Jack saluted his captain eagerly, whistling some nameless tune as he made his way back to the simple wood door. He opened it and stepped outside. His break had been more than long enough, and the exultant young man felt as if he could tackle anything.

Jack nearly tripped over Snide Shaine as he started walking. "Sorry, mate!" Jack called after the tall man as Snide Shaine began briskly walking away from Jack. Jack sighed, his good mood dampened like the rocks next to a waterfall. Something about the way Snide Shaine had acted made Jack very suspicious. Barbossa's right hand man had probably been eavesdropping, and could be off to report to the jealous Hector Barbossa. This was potentially a horrible problem, for Barbossa would be very mad if he knew Jack had, indeed, usurped his position. Jack would have to tread carefully, and he was slightly mad at himself for promising Calico Jack he would keep the envious man as first mate. Jack had never purposely backed out on a promise, though, and he'd have to make the leering man his second in command. Thinking it best to pretend he hadn't noticed Jack began whistling again and cheerfully offered his help to Mark.

**

* * *

Yeah**- Well, I hope you read on further…that pretty much answered your whole review thing. But thanks for leaving a review! I love reviews!  
**WaNdA**-Yes, it was pretty funny to picture him all jazzed up like that…hope you enjoy this chapter, for it is a bit odd. The next one should be a bit better, I hope…more action packed, I think…I don't really know, because I don't know what the chapter will be about until I'm nearly done.  
**Vee017**- Actually, no, that wasn't the sacking of Nassau…that'll be a bit later, when Jack is captain…wait a second, I'm giving things away! Shame on me! And yes, Jodi should've hugged Jack, but can you seriously imagine them doing much hugging? I can't. Probably because I don't do much hugging myself…And the whole Mulroy thing was actually a mistake…was supposed to be a random name, but you can tell what I had on my crazy mind. That is a good possibility, though. Anyway, thank you kindly for the reviews! And thank you especially for the compliments…they earn you three cookies, they do.  
**Kirby-** I'd have to say the one set in the past, poppet. Those Jack in 2004 fictions drive me absolutely bonkers. And I know that the details were rather, vague…I like being vague. It's great fun! Hope to see you at the RP, I do…  
**Animejacksparrowlover**-Just keep reading, and thanks for leaving a review! I didn't know that Jodi had so many fans…  
**cheatachu82**- I like writing tense chapters. They make life more fun, and it's a lot easier to make myself work on it-I'm intolerably lazy. Thanks for leaving your sentiments!  
**Daisy**- I get a hat! That makes me oh so happy! As well as a cute filet! Yippee! Anyway, thanks for always supporting me, Daisy dear. Hope you don't get too mad, with the whole Devon thing…  
**Jacquelyn Sparrow**- Well, we'll soon see a bit more of Barbossa, if you get my drift. Except, now he knows he can't be too rude, or he'll be kicked off the _Pearl_. Never fear, I plan to have him particularly nasty in the last chapter…  
**sunkist3208**- Well, now the next step is to update…and for that, I will anxiously await. And, yes, you are the "inspiration" for Whitey…hope you liked a bit more of a glimpse into his persona…mind you, he's just based off of you…  
**starwarsfreakford13**- Thanks, poppet! I appreciate seeing your review each week! Makes me feel all warm and happy, and helps me to keep going, because sometimes I wonder if anyone actually likes it…  
**DragonHunter200**- Well, I think my tests went alright…won't know until July, unfortunately. And I agree with you-if one of my brothers did that, I would murder them. Fortunately, Jodi isn't like you or I, and she does have more self control and such…  
**Meggumscat**- I think that's my favorite song, poppet. It's very fun! You keep updating, savvy? I want to read more about Will's past…and have two cookies, just to add more to your cookie count… 


	25. Torpid

Disclaimer: I still do not have permission to write this. Even though I feel as if I really know Jack's past, I don't. Please don't sue me, evil lawyers. This is just for fun. 

AN (5/19)-This insane story of mine has two hundred reviews! I should've made a more celebratory chapter in commemoration, but I felt as if I needed something like this chapter. Forgive the oddness of this one-I promise things won't be this odd in the next chapter!

In other news, today's the one hundredth day of the never ending Role Play on Neopets! Brownies, cookies, and punch to everyone, and a Jack Sparrow plushie to everyone who leaves a review!

Chapter 24-Torpid

It was intolerably hot as the merciless Caribbean sun started slowly setting. Across the horizon, Jack could almost see the water evaporating, distorting the hued sky in odd patterns. Wiping his sweaty forehead, Jack sighed, the slight emmitance of air raggedly scratching his throat. He looked up at the sails, frowning as he surveyed their own exhausted state. The _Pearl_ was imperceptibly moving in this period of no wind. The crew would start cheering in some of the most gentle breezes, eager to escape the dull inactivity and the heat. There hadn't been any wind in over a week, and many worried rations would run out before they ever reached land. This wasn't an uncommon occurrence, and tales of cannibalism were quietly discussed as of late. Sailors of any kind could understand those who were forced to eat the flesh of another in order to survive.

A tap on the shoulder made Jack jump as he contemplated the rare stories of cannibalism he'd heard. A large grin broke across his face, opening his chapped lips painfully up and exposing the layer of skin and such beneath. "Daniel, mate, ye look much better." Jack put his left hand on the redhead's slightly taller shoulder. Though Jack seemed taller, he was only about five feet, ten inches-slightly above the average of the day. Daniel was nearly six feet tall, and he sometimes enjoyed mocking Jack about the difference in their heights.

Daniel nodded. "Aye, Eric finally said I'd recovered enough t' get back to work."

"Well, tha's good, Daniel, bu' there isn' really much work to do. Blasted heat an' no wind make it seem like we'll ne'er reach Port Royal." Jack carefully removed his hand from Daniel's shoulder as Devon walked by. He didn't want to give the odd man an incorrect assumption.

Daniel nodded. Optimistically, he said, "Well, the wind 'as to come back eventually."

* * *

Three weeks later, Jack was sitting on a coiled hemp rope in the shade of the unmoving sails. Rations had been drastically reduced, and the entire crew was starting to feel the ill effects of malnutrition. Jack, himself, was getting rather thin. He'd been giving half of his rations to Calico Jack in an attempt to help him heal better. The older man was worrying him, for he hadn't tried to leave his cabin at all and seemed to not notice anything. 

Sighing, Jack's fingers began twisting at the hemp rope. He really wished Daniel's optimistic utterance would come true soon. The meager supply of food they had been getting the past three weeks had been cut in half again by Barbossa today. If the winds didn't come soon, chances were they'd never make it to Port Royal with the whole crew alive.

* * *

Two more weeks passed, the wind refusing to come like true solitude in a bustling tavern. Most of the crew didn't bother moving any longer, trying to conserve the little amount of energy they had. The crew's bunks were full of men with similar unseeing expressions. Their cheek bones stood out sharply, their eyes dull and sunken. No conversations took place any longer, for the last barrel of water had been opened and discovered moldy yesterday. There was only enough foodstuffs to feed the crew another week, if they reduced rations once again. 

Jack Sparrow, however, was standing at the helm of the _Pearl_, consulting a compass and their bearings every hour or so. Something about his personality made it hard for him to not do anything, even though he'd shed considerable weight, consuming half of what everyone else had. Most men would boast and complain of this gesture, wanting recognition to puff up their pride. Jack, however, kept silent. He doubted anyone noticed him slip more food onto Calico Jack's plate. The captain was slowly mending, too weak to do more than eat the meager rations Jack brought him. Jack was rather worried he wouldn't make it, if the winds didn't come.

With a silent sigh, for actually speaking made one's mouth seem drier than the insides of a salt mine, Jack let go of the helm. The _Pearl_ was right on course for Port Royal, and he really didn't need to be standing in the hot sun mercilessly beating down any longer. The only thing that kept Jack from developing the same look in his eyes as the rest was his strong self determination. Jack refused to relent to the waves of dizziness and nausea that washed over him constantly. The pirate refused to let Mother Nature claim him in this grotesque way.

Frowning, Jack slowly staggered off the bridge, leaning against the railing on the starboard side of the _Pearl_. He really wished that the wind would pick up, and even contemplated praying to any personage in the heavens that would pick the wind up and bring the sails back to life, almost like the wealthy few who used snuff and instantly were energized. Jack would rather be anywhere but standing on board a ship that hadn't moved in over a month. He'd especially been looking forward to visiting Port Royal. That town was even bawdier than Tortuga, often being called the Sodom of the Caribbean. The lawlessness there was only slightly mitigated by the English fort next to towering cliffs and remarkable views. Most of the governors in that port encouraged this reckless behavior, and there was not the faintest glimmer of suspicion the port would fly straight in anyone's heart after visiting. Prostitutes, both male and female, lined the garbage-strewn streets. There were ten times as many taverns as general stores. It was a haven for all manner of deceitful smugglers, vagabonds, miscreants, murderers, adulterers, and thieves.

With a flippant wave of his rather thin arm, Jack dismissed such thoughts. His eyes had started to lose their vitality as he contemplated what he could be missing. Putting his hand down to his side, Jack's dark brown eyes soon caught sight of some squabble in his peripheral vision. He turned and looked at it, alarmed by what he saw. He swaggered his way over, folding his arms across his chest, glaring at Snide Shaine, who was trying to instigate something.

"I say we eat 'im," Snide Shaine sneered as he gazed in utter contempt at the kneeling figure of Robert. "Tha' bilge rat cleared out the res' of the food."

Many of the crew were nodding, the glazed look that had been in their eyes replaced by hunger and hatred. "Aye, 'e ate the rest of the food. Only fair tha' 'e dies so we all live," a voice from the crowd seemingly echoed the sentiments of everyone else.

Jack opened his mouth, about to protest. Sure, the news that Robert had finished off the last of the food was disheartening, but talk of eating him? That was pure lunacy.

Before he could say anything, however, Barbossa decided to speak. "Alright, ye scabberous dogs, there be no reason t' talk of killin' yet." His sunken eyes scanned the whole crowd, many individuals putting their head down in shame. Robert looked up at Barbossa, his gray eyes full of thanks.

Jack let his breath out quickly, merely nodding. This comment from Barbossa seemed almost compassionate, and Jack was so stunned that he hadn't caught the last word the usually foul mouth had spoken.

Swallowing hard and trying to muster up more saliva, Barbossa continued after a moment. "Tha' be too light of a punishment. Firs' we'll beat 'im, then kill 'im, an' then eat 'im so we can survive." He grinned malevolently at the now terrified Robert.

"I did not eat the last of the rations," Robert proclaimed, his fairly cultured voice strained with terror and dehydration. "The crates were already empty!" A sharp blow to the cheek made the protesting man with amber hair quiet.

Jack opened his mouth, rather surprised at how quickly the hungry men had turned back to their murderous rage. He was cut off again by Barbossa, who had given Jack an evil grin.

"Snide Shaine, did ye see this thief get into the supplies?" A mock trial seemed to have developed over the past few moments, Barbossa assuming the part of an "unbiased" judge.

"Aye, sir, I saw Robert take them wiv me own eyes." The tall man glared at the prostrated Robert, his eyes full of disdain.

Barbossa nodded. "Well, Robert, yer own peers 'ave found ye guilty. Accordin' t' Article Five o' the code, ye get thirty-nine lashes t' the back. We'll keelhaul ye for thirty minutes after tha', an' kill you if ye aren't dead by then. Any las' words?" he asked as he tilted his head and paused.

Jack took this moment to finally say something before the crew did as Barbossa had decreed. "Aren' cases such as this only t' be determined by the captain? Or did I misread the code?"

Barbossa frowned and looked towards Jack. "I don't think the Cap'n is fit enough for a decision such as this, Jack." Calico Jack's code did mention that in any punishment that could include death, he was the deciding factor.

Those of the _Pearl_'s crew that could read the code glanced anxiously between Barbossa and Jack, wondering which of the stubborn wills would relent first.

"Well, I 'appen t' think 'e's more than ready t' pass judgment," a voice from the back of the starving crowd said. Whitey and Mark quickly moved towards Devon, revealing Calico Jack leaning on a cutlass with its tip buried in the _Pearl_'s wood, frowning at Barbossa.

"Sorry, cap'n," Barbossa quickly mumbled, seemingly losing his oppressive spirit. "I din' think you'd wish to be disturbed by this easy case, sir. Snide Shaine saw Robert eat the last of the rations."

"While tha' very well could be the case, Hector, Robert deserves the chance to dispute Snide Shaine's claim." Calico Jack's dark brown eyes glanced mercifully towards the terrified Robert. "We need more proof before we do somethin' so drastic."

"Aye, the Cap'n is right," Jack added, suddenly quite dizzy. "Did anyone else actually see Robert?" He glanced around at the crew, trying to keep the world from spinning. No one could see his personal alarm, though, for Jack looked as he normally did.

Whitey shook his head, quickly accompanied by shakes all around. Kaman quietly said, "Me don't tink 'e would do that." The black man shared a special bond with Robert. Viktor nodded in acquiescence.

Calico Jack was carefully watching everyone's reaction. Glancing at Snide Shaine, he quietly asked, "Did ye really see anythin', Shaine?"

Snide Shaine glanced at Barbossa for a split second, wondering what he should say. Barbossa gave a nearly imperceptible shake of his head. He glanced back at Calico Jack. "No, I only saw 'im lookin' in the empty crate."

The tension that had been mounting suddenly dissipated as Calico Jack glanced at Robert. He said, "Robert, I find no proof tha' ye did anything wrong. Ye be free to go, mate."

As the crowd went back below decks to escape the heat and worry about how they would survive for much longer, Jack staggered to Robert and offered his hand. Robert took Jack's thin hand, standing. "Thanks, Jack," he said shortly as he smiled.

"Think nothin' of it," Jack said as he tried to not fall flat on his face or lose the very meager contents of his stomach.

Robert nodded and went below deck, knowing that he wouldn't be received very well by the crew. However, he was infinitely grateful that he wasn't on the menu.

When Robert had disappeared below deck, Jack turned and saw Calico Jack motioning him over. Carefully walking to his captain, Jack wondered what he wanted. Reaching his side, Jack rather haggardly quipped, "Yes, Cap'n?"

"Jack, thank ye for trying to maintain order here," the older man said, an ashen tint to his face.

"It was nothin'," Jack said as he frowned. "Ye shouldn' be out of bed yet, Cap'n." Calico Jack looked rather how Jack felt-about ready to fall down.

Jack nearly did fall down as he heard a voice behind him. "I'd have t' agree wiv the boy, Cap'n. Ye need your rest." Barbossa spoke with what sounded like sympathy. His cold blue eyes couldn't help but notice how similar the two looked at the moment as each tried not to show their weakness.

Jack frowned, wondering how Barbossa could go so fast from talk of cannibalism to agreeing with Jack. He watched Barbossa for a moment, his dark eyes scanning for any sense of resentment Barbossa had towards Calico Jack. Other than the faintest hint of ill-will, Jack could sense nothing but sincerity.

"Alright, I'll go back t' bed," Calico Jack said as he began doing just that. Using the cutlass as a walking stick and nearly falling down, the weathered pirate reached his cabin and disappeared.

Jack was now alone with Barbossa, and he felt a bit uneasy on top of his distorted equilibrium.

"I jus' wanted t' test ye, Jack," Barbossa said after a minute of tense silence. "I wouldn' 'ave really let the crew kill 'im."

Jack glanced curiously at Barbossa, not expecting that comment at all. Perhaps he'd misjudged the man. "Wha'?"

Barbossa chuckled slightly, his normally cold eyes full of amusement. "I was jus' testin' ye, Jack. Wanted t' make sure wha' sort of character ye 'ave." He was standing in an unusually lax stance.

Jack's mind was truly reeling as the shock of this statement resonated in his dizzy mind. "It was a test?" After a perfunctory nod from Barbossa, Jack grinned. "Did I pass?"

"Aye, boy, ye passed. Ye rose t' your crewmate's defense when everyone else wouldn't." He grinned, showing off his decaying teeth. "Ye questioned an improper judgment. Jus' wanted t' tell you I..."

Before Jack could hear what Barbossa had been about to say, a strong wind suddenly picked up and the _Pearl_'s sails jumped to life. Barbossa stopped talking, a large grin on his face as the _Pearl_ started picking up speed. In a matter of days, they should reach Port Royal, and the crew would forget how close they'd come to complete insanity.

**

* * *

Ms. Baldwin**- You left review number two hundred! You win the fabulous prize of an entire plushy set of Pirates of the Caribbean in addition to a truckload of cookies! Thanks for sticking with this story for so long, and I hope this chapter wasn't too odd.  
**sunkist3208-** Aye, poor Jack...and thanks for the review-I hope you enjoyed the ones I left on your story-which, if anyone else is reading this response, they should read...anyway, the only tip I have is for you to update frequently and not get discouraged.  
**WaNdA**- Thanks for yet another review! And I'm glad you mentioned it...I'm trying to be as factual as possible. Without loyal reviewers such as you, I'd have probably given up ages ago.  
**Meggumscat**- Very welcome for the cookies you are. Thanks for leaving a review, even though you were being dragged away-don't know if I could do that. And where is your update? I won't give you cookies until you update.  
**Cheatachu82**-Thanks for leaving you sentiments...and it's a fairly good explanation, being much better than my first idea.  
**DragonHunter200**-Was this soon enough? Anyway, I hope you like this odd chapter-if not, feel free to institutionalize me...  
**starwarsfreakford13**-Thank you for those words of encouragement! I just feel a bit apathetic sometimes...and sometimes I wonder why I bother...but then I remember I'd be disappointing the nine or so regular reviewers.  
**Daisy**- A beret from Chile? I feel so privileged! Thanks, and I hope this chapter isn't too odd for your tastes...  
**Bluekrystal1**- Not too much longer-I'd never realized how popular Bootstrap was-anyway, we'll also shortly see the introduction of someone many people absolutely adore-Joshamee Gibbs! Just kidding...I think you can tell who it will be. 


	26. Goodbye

Disclaimer: I still do not own the rights to using these characters. 

AN (5/20)-Well, I'm done with my math already, and we have a substitute. This means I'll have about two hours today in school with which to write. Lucky you!

Chapter 25-Goodbye

Jack Sparrow laughed, laying his cards down onto one of the tables in the _Pearl_'s galley. He reached for the assorted pile of valuables in the middle of the table as Mark cussed. Jack happened to be very good at playing poker, and he'd managed to conjure up a straight flush this hand.

As Jack pulled the assortment of coins, jewelry, and gems toward his very large pile, Kaman set his cards down, a large smile on his dark dace. The piercing through his cheeks made him look rather odd with a smile on his face. That was probably why the man didn't smile often.

"Kaman, mate, ye've got a bloody royal flush!" Whitey pointed at the former slaves hand rather excitedly.

Kaman just smiled. "I know," he said as he took the pile from Jack.

Jack smiled good-naturedly. It's not like he minded losing one hand. Besides, the whole reason they were playing five card stud was to kill the time. Calico Jack had steered the _Pearl_ towards a very lucrative catch-a Spanish Galleon full of money and valuables stolen from the Natives of Central America. Not very many ships from there were full of gold anymore, but this one must've been in a very remote outpost, indeed.

Mark sighed, glancing down at his own pile of riches as they all anted-up. The brown haired man was rather bad at poker. Not that losing any of this ill-gained money had any real affect on what he'd received as his equal share. He just didn't like losing. "Right, I'm dealer now."

Jack, Kaman, Whitey, Viktor, Daniel, and Robert passed Mark their cards, quickly placing their antes in as well. Mark quickly shuffled, passing the cards out as fast as he could. Mark was extremely good at being dealer, and everyone had their proper amount of cards in a matter of moments.

Jack watched the others as they looked at their cards, instantly knowing Mark had nothing. Mark was really easy to read in poker. Daniel reacted as if he had nothing, but Jack had been tricked by him earlier tonight. The others seemed to have no positive or negative reactions to their hands, though, so Jack took a quick gander at his cards. He had absolutely nothing, but he did not let this show on his face. Jack was excellent at making people believe fallacies about him. His first tactic tonight had been to trick his crew mates into believing he had the opposite of what he really had. Now he wasn't going to give them any hints.

Robert, on the left of Mark, started the bidding. The price gradually began escalating, and Mark promptly folded, not even bothering to try and get a better hand by exchanging cards. After the card exchange, Jack still had nothing, receiving the two of hearts and the four of clubs in addition to his ten of diamonds, six of clubs, and eight of spades. Unfortunately, there were no winning hands that fit the unusual pattern of even numbers.

The amounts the others bet slowly began increasing as Robert and Whitey folded. Jack patiently watched Daniel pause for a moment, knowing the redhead was about to fold. It was just himself, Viktor, and Kaman now, and Jack knew he'd be able to bluff his way to winning.

* * *

"'Ave ye ever 'ad a tattoo, Jack?" Robert somberly asked, trying to sound as if he wasn't incredibly drunk. 

"No, mate, I can't say that I 'ave." Jack grinned, putting his flagon to his lips and taking a large drink. It's not that Jack didn't like tattoos, but he'd never really had the ambition to get one while docked-he'd always been too concerned with women and alcohol.

Robert grinned, pulling the sleeve of his filthy shirt up. There was a large tattoo of an orca on his left bicep. The ink had a faint green hue to it. "It doesn' hurt much," Robert said, chuckling. "Not tha' ye really 'ave a problem wiv that."

Whitey grinned, touching Robert's tattoo with his slender fingers. "How much does somethin' like tha' cost?"

Robert shrugged. "I 'ad Daniel do it for me."

Everyone turned and looked at Daniel. Jack's dark brown eyes were full of curiosity and amusement as the man's face turned to be about the same color as his hair. "Eh, Daniel, 'ow would ye like t' give the lot of us a tattoo?" Jack saw the others nodding in agreement.

Daniel stuttered for a moment. "C-certainly. I'll go get me t-tools." With that, he quickly stood and went to his bunk. Daniel did not like being the center of attention.

Jack glanced over at Robert. "How'd ye learn Daniel did tattoos?" Jack was fairly ashamed with himself. He'd been sharing a cabin with the redhead for over two years, and he hadn't ever heard Daniel speak of his past.

Robert shrugged. "I 'appened t' see one o' these," he pointed at the spot on his arm where the orca tattoo was, "when Daniel was around. Mentioned tha' they were majestic an' that I planned t' get a tattoo of one. 'E mentioned tha' 'e knew how t' give tattoos, an' 'e gave me this fine specimen. Drew it 'imself."

Jack nodded thoughtfully. This was very interesting indeed, and not something he'd ever suspected the redhead could do.

A flustered Daniel returned pins, needles, ink and other necessities in hand. "Who's first?" he asked as he cleared a spot from the poker table and laid out the various instruments that looked very foreboding.

Whitey practically jumped out of his chair, eager to get the painful experience out of the way while still drunk enough to barely feel anything. "Me firs', mate," he slurred as he sat in the chair next to Daniel.

Daniel nodded, reaching for a scrap of paper with various designs. "Choose one, Whitey." Daniel's drawings were exquisitely detailed and each seemed to have someone's personality in mind. Everybody was in awe for a moment as they looked at the drawings. "I know tha' they're not very good, so if ye want somethin' different, jus' tell me."

Whitey shook his head, putting his finger on a very detailed drawing of a seagull that appeared to be made from wood. "I'd like tha' one, Daniel," Whitey said as he started preparing himself for the intense pain.

Daniel nodded, cleansing Whitey's right arm and grabbing a piece of charcoal to map the design onto the man's fairly pale arm.

* * *

Jack chuckled at some crude joke Mark made. Everybody had their tattoos except Jack, who was currently in the process of getting his. Kaman had chosen a rather whimsical picture of a fierce cat with a mane Daniel had drawn based on Kaman's description. Viktor had insisted on a goat in his heavily accented English, so Daniel had quickly designed one on his arm. It actually didn't look too bad. Mark chose a simple skull with a snake weaving into its eyes. 

Jack had watched them as they tried to keep from wincing, inwardly laughing at each of their pained looks. He'd been keeping their moods up by telling nasty jokes, and they apparently felt as if they had to return the favor.

Daniel finished drawing the image of a sparrow flying over a field and was about to begin the painful process of poking the skin with ink-laden needles until Jack had a permanent picture on his forearm.

"Wait!" Jack said rather abruptly. Everyone in the room, save Daniel and Jack, started to snicker and mock Jack about not having any guts. Jack just grinned in response, pulling up his other sleeve. "Put it above me brand, an' change the field to the ocean."

A series of gasps were heard in the room as Daniel quietly nodded and cleaned the new area, hastily redrawing the sparrow with the ocean as the background. Jack did not say anything as the needle with bluish-green ink started biting into his skin.

The mood of the room had changed abruptly as each pirate cast curious stares at Jack's brand. None of them had realized he'd been marked this way, seeing as Jack was an expert at not letting it show.

"Wha'?" Jack asked as the needle continued to puncture his skin. Though his dark brown eyes had a faint sheen to them, his voice was steady.

No one said anything as they kept staring down at thelight P directly below where Daniel was placing the tattoo. Jack sighed, wondering why he'd decided to put the tattoo there. Now much of the respect they'd acquired for him would be gone. No one wanted to be in the company of someone who was branded-too much of a liability.

"We din' know you was branded," Mark said as he could stand the silence no longer.

Jack shrugged with his other arm. "If me own crew mates din' know, then there's not much of a chance tha' anyone else knows."

This seemed to satiate most of the concerns of Mark, Robert, Kaman, Viktor, and Whitey, for they had no clue as to how long he'd had it. The jolly mood slowly returned, but it was nothing like before.

* * *

Jack sat to Calico Jack's right, calmly lifting his mug of rum up to his face. The mood of the tavern was jovial, for Calico Jack had announced he'd pay for all the drinks tonight. The entire crew of the _Pearl_ was inside the small tavern in Portobello. It'd been nearly three months since that horrid experience on the sea. Now that many looked back, they wondered why they hadn't rowed the large ship to Port Royal. But, due to Calico Jack's delirious state, many had forgotten the _Pearl_ even had oars. Then, in their crazed half-starved state, it seemed impossible to get anywhere and most logical thoughts had disappeared like the wind. 

Only Jack seemed rather melancholy as the raucousness increased. He knew Calico Jack's true motive-this was a goodbye. Though it meant he'd be one of the youngest captains ever, it still saddened him that his mentor was leaving. Jack didn't feel prepared enough to take over as the _Pearl_'s captain. He was rather afraid he'd do something wrong and the crew would harbor resentment.

Calico Jack suddenly stood, clearing his throat. The cacophony quickly died, save for the few who weren't part of the crew. Calico Jack naturally had a lot of respect. He cleared his throat, waiting only about a minute until everyone's eyes were on him. "I've got somethin' t' announce."

The entire tavern quieted, the curious regulars to the tavern watching the majestic captain and wondering what he would announce after paying for everyone's drinks.

After a slight pause, Calico Jack continued. "I'm retirin' tomorrow." He gazed at each of his loyal crew members as many opened their mouths in surprise and gasped.

Anne Bonney's full lips curved into an incredulous frown. "Cap'n, ye mus' be joshin' us! The Caribbean won' be the same without ye!"

Many nodded their fervent agreements. Thinking of the _Pearl_ without Calico Jack was like imagining life without a monarchy-impossible to comprehend. Mary frowned, reaching towards Calico Jack. "Please don' leave, Cap'n."

Calico Jack held his hand up and the protesting comments ceased. "I know tha' ye don' want me t' go. And I've 'ad a very good time wiv the lot of ye. Ye be the bes' pirates in the Caribbean, and proba'lly in all the Seven Seas." He grinned and the whole room erupted with hearty "Aye's. When the drunken company quieted again, Calico Jack continued. "Unfortunately, I be gettin' very old, an' I'd like t' live out the res' of me life on the profits ye've helped me get."

Jack was carefully watching Calico Jack, surprised that he was talking as if he'd been saving money. This was a very unusual confession-nearly every pirate spent all the money they stole once their ship had been docked for a day. Pleasurable company and alcohol was about all pirates spent swag on.

The drunken crowd uproariously agreed with this statement, various side conversations erupting like a zit on a teenager who bathed once a year. Anne and Mary almost looked ready to burst into tears.

Calico Jack put his hand up again, trying to quiet his crew. After roughly two minutes, the small tavern grew quiet and eyes were staring at Calico Jack, most of which shining with sorrow and amazement. Frowning slightly, the tanned captain spoke again. "I know tha' ye all will miss me, bu' I'm over 'alf a century old. I've been lucky so far, bu' I think me luck is runnin' out." His hand absent-mindedly touched his gut.

Jack was suddenly reminded of how close they'd come to losing Calico Jack. He hid the sorrow in his mind, wanting Calico Jack to remember him as a strong man. Jack had always tried to earn his respect.

"So, I plan t' leave the _Pearl_ wiv someone who deserves 'er." Calico Jack paused, waiting for that statement to sink in. The whispered discussions quickly ceased, every ear perking up and listening to Calico Jack.

Jack saw Daniel looking at him, nodding his quiet moral support. Jack had not told the redhead he'd be getting the _Pearl_, but Daniel had started guessing details with increasing accuracy. His injuries had taught him to observe others with more reflection, and he could often tell what someone would say long before it was spoken. When Daniel had first used this technique on Jack, he'd been stunned into silence.

"Although ye all be upstandin' pirates, I did 'ave to choose someone." Calico Jack stared at each loyal crew member, resting for a long time on Barbossa. While many started whispering hasty congratulations to Barbossa, eager to get on the gruff man's good side, Calico Jack put his arm on Jack's left shoulder. "Jack 'as proven 'is skill many times over. I've chosen 'im to replace me."

The crew stared at Jack in stunned silence. None had heard of a twenty-one year old captain! It was fairly preposterous. Snide Shaine looked particularly hostile as he stared Jack over.

Jack felt his shoulder being lifted up as Calico Jack tried to make him stand. After Calico Jack offered a rather sharp word of encouragement, Jack grinned and stood, rather embarrassed to be viewed by so many at the same time.

Calico Jack prodded him after a moment of silence. "I think it appropriate fer ye t' say somethin', Jack."

Jack nodded, his mind quickly going over just what he could say. "Well, I feel inadequate t' take over the Cap'n's job. 'E's been one o' the bes' captains in the whole Caribbean. I'd be proud of meself if I accomplished 'alf of wha' 'e 'as." Jack grinned at Calico Jack. "'E was always willin' to listen t' some of us bellyache, an' 'e always 'ad some sort o' lesson t' teach us. If I 'adn' been on the _Pearl_, I might no' 'ave stayed a pirate."

Jack felt a bit disconnected with his mind. Jack was starting to get emotional, and it bothered him greatly. Moving his left hand in an unusual pattern, Jack stopped himself. No sense in being so sentimental in front of a crowd of drunken pirates. "Anyway, I don' rightly know why 'e picked me wiv so many fine men t' choose from," Jack said as he carefully glanced towards Barbossa. Jack was eager to recognize he still valued the older man, but he didn't want to appear weak, so he continued. "Bu' I promise t' be the bes' captain in the Caribbean, in mem'ry of Calico Jack's reign." With that statement, he hoped to gain the respect of others in the group.

Surprisingly, Barbossa started clapping after Jack stopped talking. "Ready for duty, Captain Sparrow," he said with an extravagant salute, nearly spilling his whiskey across his stained shirt. The rest of the crew, including Calico Jack, resolutely saluted and began clapping.

After a few moments of this, Jack raised his mug. "To Calico Jack, the bes' dam' pirate since Blackbeard 'imself!" Everyone stood and toasted to that, the sound of thirty or so mugs hitting each other resonating around the small tavern.

Calico Jack added, after taking a large swill of rum, "T' Jack Sparrow, the youngest captain in the Caribbean!" The inebriated pirates toasted this as well. Anne and Mary had quieted their female woes and were now quite thoroughly enjoying themselves.

**

* * *

Alteng**-Thank you for the very helpful constructive criticism! I have fixed those rather embarrassing problems…anyways, your story is bloody brilliant, and I feel incredibly privileged to know that you're reading my insane works. Thank you for your thoughtful reviews for each chapter. I look forward to your next chapter!  
**Aliana Archer**- Aye! Keep plugging and chugging and you'll eventually see this reply…in the next story, we will get to see Will, so I'm sure you'll enjoy that. Thanks for leaving your sentiments!  
**WaNdA**- Thanks for the marvelous suggestion! I shall, once I get around to visiting the library-haven't done that for a long time. And thanks once again for the review! I like knowing someone actually reads the insanity I write!  
**Ms. Baldwin**- Aye, Barbossa is very odd…and manipulative. Of course, Jack would never actually trust him…and, yes, documented evidence and first hand accounts do say that Port Royal was very bawdy. That's until it got hit by an earthquake and tsunamis…not much of a port after that. Of course I'll get around to explaining how it's different by the movie…no worries!  
**starwarsfreakford13**- Frosted flakes are really good! I'm glad you enjoyed that last one…rather odd of me, don't know why I put it up…anyways, thanks for all the support you've given me! And for your prompt review each time I sporadically updated!  
**a**- Well, I've been thinking about that, honestly. And, as of the end of this chapter, Jack is now 22. Birthday in there somewhere…  
**Kirby**- Thanks for sneaking away during a time you shouldn't be and leaving a review! I can't wait until you put your own fanfic up! And you're so lucky…almost being out of school and all!  
**Meggumscat**- Ah, so you'd rather a cookie, then? Well, I suppose you can have these Thin Mints I was saving…seeing as this is the last chapter. But there is an epilogue…I'll be putting it up tomorrow, because I'm getting really tired at the moment, and I was supposed to print the whole story up so Katie could read it…ah well. I'm sorry that this makes no sense...it will when you see the surprise...once Jeff stops playing the other computer.  
**Daisy**- Yippee! A baseball cap! Just what I've always wanted! Anyway, there is something up Barbossa's sleeve, of course…crazy apple loving Hector-you'll see soon enough, in my next story…anyways, off I go to dance in odd patterns again! And I'll just leave you to puzzle over what I truly mean...  
**ChaosLightning13**-That's quite alright. I understand when the computer/Internet is all moody…drives me absolutely bonkers. Barbossa is trying to gain Jack's trust, seeing as he knows Jack will get the _Pearl_. Of course, that will all change eventually, during a rather interesting conversation…but you'll have to wait a while to see that, you will. I thank you sincerely for sticking with me this long! I enjoy each of your reviews!  
**Bluekrystal1**- Well, unfortunately, the meeting with Bootstrap won't be until the first chapter of my next story. But that should be up by next week, so no worries! Thank you for leaving another gem of a review, and for sticking with me to the end of this first chapter in Jack's life!  
**cheatachu82**- Well, of course Barbossa is contradictory! That's what makes him so interesting…maybe he's bipolar…anyways, thanks for leaving a review on that really odd chapter…and I hope you enjoyed this last one. Though, I will be putting up an epilogue tomorrow…half written, it is.  
**DragonHunter200**-That is Barbossa's sorry excuse…realizes that he needs to treat his future commander better. But that will change, as the intrigue increases! Anyways, thanks for the review…my reaction when my muse said the last chapter would be on cannibalism was the same…repulsive and cool all at the same time.  
**sunkist3208**- Silly Whitney…anyways, I hope you like the tattoo that Whitey got. I was thinking of giving him an orange, but that didn't make any sense, so I had him choose something that fit his carpenter personality. Now, about that thing on me being slow to update? I've updated twice since you last did…and I want to read more of your story. Back to work, please! 


	27. Calico

Disclaimer: Nope-I still don't own them. 

AN (5/22)-Well, I've decided to add this epilogue for a greater sense of closure. Excuse me if it's a bit odd-I'd planned on having Jack discover this about his father, but decided I'd been mean enough to him as it is.

Epilogue-Calico

John Rackham, known to everyone as Calico Jack, quietly sighed. The warm Caribbean sun was flowing down to the earth like honey as it slowly began disappearing into the West to enlighten the other side of the world. The_ Black Pearl_ was now a very faint speck on the horizon. It looked like a rather talented bug walking on the top of the water. Calico Jack could only faintly see its resilient white sails.

Frowning slightly as he allowed his mind to wander, Calico Jack snapped back into reality. He was of the opinion that once something happened, there was no point in repeating it in his mind. Made it easier for him to accept the bad decisions he'd made. Also made it easier to move on after committing crimes or after taking someone else's right to live away. Though, Calico Jack enjoyed going over the good memories and sharing them with others. He wasn't a completely closed book.

Humming softly to dispel his rather melancholy mood as the faint outline of the _Black Pearl_ faded away, Calico Jack pivoted around. The song on his lips faded abruptly as he nearly ran into Anne. After the first few moments of utter confusion, he smiled and grabbed her waist, drawing the voluptuous woman next to him and giving her a very passionate kiss.

Mary, who happened to be several paces behind Anne, turned her face and looked away. Even though she and Anne were the best of friends, and Calico Jack was both of their lovers, she still felt a twinge of jealousy when they had moments like that.

Carefully caressing Anne's cheek as the kiss faded into nothing, Calico Jack chuckled slightly. "Couldn' stand bein' away for more than an hour, eh?"

Anne chuckled, wrapping her arms around his neck. "We couldn't leave you, Calico," she purred as she gently stroked the scar on his cheek.

Calico Jack smiled, looking over at Mary. "Didn't like Jack, eh?"

Mary grinned and walked over to his side, placing her head on his shoulder. She'd thrown her jealousy away, now that the kiss was over. "Well, he's not quite as fun as his father."

Anne snorted. "An' Mary would know. The two of 'em 'ad a few rendezvous while ye were sick, Calico." She smiled up at Calico Jack. "I resisted the temptation, luv, e'en though Jack inherited yer devilish good looks."

Calico Jack frowned. "Wha' are ye talkin' about, luvs?" He glanced between Anne and Mary, a puzzled look in his brown eyes. Though it was easy for nearly anyone, especially women, to see that Jack was Calico Jack's son, it was very hard to see the resemblance between yourself and someone else. Calico Jack had always assumed Jack looked a lot like his mother. What Calico Jack could remember about Richard is that he'd been of average height. He wasn't sure if Richard's eyes were brown, or what color of hair he had. That was one piece of information that had been pushed out by other memories and knowledge.

Anne laughed and said something very un-ladylike. With a grin, she toyed with the end of Calico Jack's cutlass. "You didn' know Jack's yer son?"

"He is?" Calico Jack queried, amazement in his voice. If this was true, it certainly explained why he felt as if he had to protect the young pirate while still giving him freedom. That also meant that Rosalyn, known to him as Sandra, had left so abruptly all those years ago. He frowned, wondering why she hadn't told him. Rosalyn had been a very good companion when he'd been captain for only a year. She'd been wise about sailing, and it wasn't because she was his lover that he'd made her his first mate.

Anne nodded, gently kissing Calico Jack on the cheek. "Aye. I still can't believe ye din' notice."

Mary nodded in agreement, running her fingers through Calico Jack's hair. Anne and Mary usually shared Calico Jack like this in private, just clinging to him. "It was obvious when we firs' saw 'im stand next t' ye, Calico."

Calico Jack numbly smiled in response. "Well, I guess tis a good thing I gave the _Pearl_ t' 'im, then."

Anne nodded, rather impatient for something. The two women had left the _Pearl_ to stay with their lover of the past seven years. That was really why Calico Jack had allowed them on his ship.

Mary sighed, adding in her sweet voice, "The res' of the crew wasn' as dense as ye, Calico. Barbossa especially will try an' cause 'im problems."

Calico Jack nodded slowly, hoping the best for his son. It was all out of his hands, though. Besides, Calico Jack had imparted most of his wisdom to Jack. Calico Jack also personally thought Barbossa was an upstanding pirate. Countless years of brown-nosing had given him that impression.

Anne sighed, glaring over at Mary. "If Jack's anythin' like 'is dad, he'll be fine." Simpering as she turned back to face Calico Jack, she said, "Can't we go celebrate our retirement from bein' scallywags?"

Calico Jack nodded, a mischievous grin on his face. He put his arms over each woman's shoulder, and they started walking to a more secluded area.

Calico Jack abruptly stopped walking, the statements from before finally registering in his mind. He glared rather reproachfully at Mary. "Ye spent time wiv me son?"

Mary laughed her brown eyes full of amusement and slight shame. "Aye, Calico, I did. Somethin' wrong wiv that?"

Calico Jack shrugged. "Not really. Jus' a bit odd." He knew that both Anne and Mary had slept with other men. If they hadn't, no one would've accepted them on the _Pearl_ after they stopped trying to pretend to be men. Superstitions were very important to every sailor who'd ever gone on the great ocean.

Mary chuckled. "Afraid 'e's better than ye?"

Calico Jack honestly admitted, "Jus' a bit." He started walking again as Anne drilled holes into his forehead with her green eyes. With a laugh and one final glance at where the _Pearl_ had been, Calico Jack ended this chapter of his life, intending to live the rest of his days in quiet seclusion with Anne and Mary.


End file.
